Touches
by Ema Marsel
Summary: Walter O'Brien keeps a daily journal to keep track of his days. It was a coping mechanism that worked not just in organizing his thoughts but also allows and outlet for his subconscious to be heard. After doing a random audit, he noticed a trend or pattern concerning Paige.
1. Chapter 1

So I lied.

Thoughts poured from my fingers.

They needed to come out.

Touches

Walter sat looking at his tablet scanning through the word document he had been using to keep track of this recent experiment. It was a recent development that he started journaling whenever he noticed a change in the group, or a difference in a close friend. Walter picked up the habit when he was a misguided teen that had needed a release and a place to put vent his feelings and thoughts. One of his many therapists had introduced him to art of keeping a journal. At first, he was skeptical at the idea of writing down his thoughts and ideas, but after a few weeks he found the therapy in the art form. So, nearly a decade later, he had incorporated his form of therapy into his experiments. He could keep track of his ideas, and the thoughts about the different outcomes of trials and tests. Walter also kept a daily journal, just a little book to jot down different things that happened throughout the day. He did this to keep track of his days. During the beginning of the Scorpions teams when Collins had been in the thick of it with Walter, he lost track of his day. He spiraled out of control, so he made an effort to scribble a few sentences about each day.

Sometimes he would peruse his notebook to view there were any trends happening among him or his friends. It usually was his friends. He may not have noticed it on the daily activities but his subconscious knew to jot it down. It was how he picked up on Sylvester's relapse with night terrors, Toby going back to his first wife or how he was able to track the monthly reactions of the female team members. Happy got angry, and Paige became more than normal. She became more tactile and more likely to be baited by Toby's one liners. Ralph also had a habit of avoiding his mother during these moments. It was one of these times when he was reviewing his daily notes he noticed a pattern concerning the Personal Liaison, or the official title of Paige on the Scorpion team. She had been on the team for nearly six months, and he noticed a little trend as he went over his journal entries. He noticed that his subconscious was reacting to the little thing, or he would not have focused so much. It began about two weeks after she started with the team.

_October 13,_

_Ate two pieces of toast today. One had grape jelly, the other had strawberry. Happy broke an Allen wrench when she threw it at Toby's head. Sylvester bought the third season of a television show about geniuses. I do not find the humor. Paige chuckled at the comparison between me and some one named Sheldon. She touched my hand when she apologized. _

He remembered the day, they had spent a good two hours watching the inane television show. He had been forced to sit through and episode sitting next to Paige and the arm of the sofa. Sylvester sat on the other side, and had an issue at sitting close the arm, so he was taking up half of the sofa, forcing Paige close to his side. Walter had to sit rigidly as Toby pointed out the similarities between Sheldon, the overbearing know-it-all of the group and Walter. Walter tried to chuckle but when he felt Paige silently laugh at the joke, he began to stew. Two episodes later, he only got more peeved because Happy had joined the group and she mentioned the same thing. She described it a bit more tastefully, but Paige did not contain her laughter.

After the third episode, he gently displaced Paige from his side so he could squeeze from the spot on the couch. He avoided her searching eyes as he retreated from the living room and climbed the stairs to the apartment. It was forty minutes later when he went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and he found Paige waiting for him at the counter.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking him in the eyes. Her eyes had a way of cutting him to the quick. He shrugged and moved to the refrigerator to get a bottle. He pulled the tap off and took a swig.

Walter knew she wanted an explanation at his retreat, she had such an emotional intelligence that it pushed Walter from his comfort zone. "I just don't appreciate the comparison." He said looking at the floor. He knew if he looked into her eyes and if he saw the laughter shining at him, he was going to lose it.

"Between you and Sheldon?" She asked stepping around the island counter and stood in front of the usually stoic genius. "You do realize that Toby was just making a joke." Walter sighed, and tried to deflect her eyes be distracting himself with another drink of his water bottle. She took his other hand, brushing her thumb across his knuckles. "I am truly sorry for laughing. Will you forgive me, Walter?"

_October 20__th_

_Ralph came to work today, since school was canceled for parent-teacher conferences. Paige was gone for most of the morning. Ate two ego waffles with butter and syrup. Toby had one with peanut butter and bananas. Happy took Ralph to look at scooters. Sylvester ran into wall because of prank that Ralph and Toby played. Paige came to work upset. Sent Ralph to comic book store with Happy and Sylvester. Hugged Paige. _

Paige had tried to enter the garage quietly, trying not to call attention to her state of distress. Walter found the quality endearing, and how could she possibly think she could blend in to the muted surroundings of the brick walls. Muting her beauty would be like using a blow horn to tell a secret. He noticed her distracted state because Ralph also noticed his mother and called out to her mother from landing above, he was testing a theory of central velocity. Paige had only managed to force a smile, wave at her boy before excusing herself to the bathroom. Walter called to Happy.

"Happy, do you think you could take Ralph and Sylvester to the comic book store?" Walter asked trying not to call attention to needing the garage cleared out. Toby had run out to pick up some food for dinner, and he was going to be gone for at least another hour or so. Happy gave him an exasperated look. "I think Paige needs some time to herself."

"Fine, but Walter you owe me. My job title is not professional babysitter." Happy muttered and called out to the boys about going to the comic store. Her comment was about Sylvester, not Ralph. The grown up jump up from his desk doing a wild break dance. Ralph came swiftly down the stairs as Sylvester knocked over a glass full of water. There was a squeak of sorry, and Walter waved the group out of the building. After tossing a bit of paper towel on the puddle, he went to seek out Paige. He stood on the opposite side of the bathroom door. He could hear the obvious sign of a girl crying. She was sniffing.

He knocked softly on the door. "Paige, it's me, Walter." He started inanely. He heard the sink faucet turn on. He figured she was splashing water on her face. "Would you like to come out here and talk to me?"

He was met with silence.

"I am fine." Paige mumbled and he now understood how she felt when he always said he was fine to her questions of his well being. "I just need time to understand everything." He knocked again, and repeated the action with calling her name. Walter was channeling his inner Sheldon. This caused her laugh and open the door. With tears shinning in her eyes, Walter felt beguiled by her beauty.

"Did something go wrong at the conference?" Walter asked as they made their way back to the main living room of the garage. He was holding her hand, but let go once he deposited her to one of the stools at the island. He then moved to the stove and set the kettle on to boil. Walter noticed that in moments of distress for Paige, she preferred tea to any other beverage. Paige also preferred his favorite blend, and English breakfast blend.

"They want to put Ralph in the special education class." Paige whispered while she watched Walter move about the kitchen as he prepared the tea. He stopped at the admission, but paused for only a second, and then pushed forward to pour the now boiling water into the two mugs.

"For any particular reason?" Walter asked while placing the mug before Paige and stood opposite at the island. He knew the reason why, it was always the same reason. Ralph's high intelligence quotient was off the chart, that often he became bored with the days lesson. So to other, it seemed as if he did not understand the simplest of teaching. He high IQ was also opposite of his low emotional intelligence which made it hard for him to relate to kids his own age.

In layman's term, he did not conform to the pigeon hole cut-out that the public school system was shoving him in to fit. Paige had launched into the description of the teacher stating at how challenging it was to keep Ralph's attention. That his lack of engagement was difficult for him to thrive in the educational atmosphere. The teacher also felt it would be beneficial to place Ralph into the special education program at the school. They had waved off her explanation of Ralph being gifted mentally, stating that he had barely passing grades. The grades he was failing were nonsensical like social studies and English. He scored off the charts for classes that involved math, which made sense since he was mathematically gifted.

"I feel like I am being forced to put a label on Ralph that does not apply." Paige sighed and another lone tear threatened to fall down her face. He moved to her side, successfully trapping her hand beneath his hand. He brushed his thumb across her knuckles offering some semblance of support. He gave her hand a little squeeze. "I don't know what to do, Walter."

"You keep doing what you are doing. I see the way you are with, Ralph. He is unconditionally loved by you and he is thriving." Walter tried to comfort Paige. "the school system is flawed, where Ralph is concerned. The idea of no child left behind is ridiculous. He is probably smarter then all of the teachers combined. They just don't understand his capabilities. It was the same way when I was in grade school."

He sat back on the stool letting go of Paige's hand and focused on blocking out the memory of the many time a wood ruler was slapped across his fingers. He shuddered at the sound of a wooden ruler hitting flesh, and he still used metal rulers to this day. While he was falling through the memory cloud, he felt Paige wrap her thin arms around his waist. He was pulled from his sixth grade class by the feeling of Paige pressing up against his body.

"Thank you so much, Walter." She whispered into his ear.

_November 1__st_

_Blood sugar level is elevated due to Halloween party with Ralph and team. Had lunch with Happy at new diner to discuss Collins. Discussed Happy to Toby during couch time. The temperature was elevated twenty degrees compared to previous years. Team had water fight. Paige found my ticklish spot._

Happy stood in front of the oscillating fan swaying as the blades turned from side to side. The temperature in the garage was near boiling. The air conditioning had been turned on and running for days. But there had been rolling energy surges causing the electricity to falter. The government had issued out a warning to the population to use the energy sparingly because of the need for emergency services. Happy hated the heat, especially in the winter months. Now it was halfway through the day, the heat was unbearable. She wad already disposed as much clothing as she was able to keep in line with decency clause in the teams vision and values contract. A ridiculous rule to placate the prudish tendencies for Sylvester. The briefest of skin caused him to flush. Toby had waggled his eyebrows in her direction when she first started unbuttoning her plaid blouse. Within an hour, it was completely open, and half an hour later she had shrugged it off completely.

Sylvester had been out in the common area but he was stopped in his tracks by her angry stare as well as Toby yelling at him to go hide in his office. Happy smirked at the human calculator as he retreated into the depths of the office, slamming the door as he went. Walter stared down from his perch on the loft, but he kept his thoughts to himself because at that moment Paige came into the garage after picking Ralph up from school. She had forgone the previous outfit for a loosely fitted spaghetti strap top, and a dark pair of jeans that were Capri length. Seeing so much skin was distracting. She was also wearing a pair of peep toe heals, and Walter had to remember to swallow the gulp of water in his mouth.

"Walter!" Ralph called out to the team leader. He was toting a water gun, it was pump action that looked like it could carry a two gallons of water. "Mom said we could have a water fight!" The boy ran up half of the stairs meeting Walter halfway, and the genius could only smile at his enthusiasm. Walter put his hand on Ralph's head; patting his head and catching his eyes with Paige.

"Did she now?" Walter winked at Paige's exasperated face. "This is quite the artillery you have. Can I see it?" Ralph handed the super soaker to his idle, and Walter held it up, gave it a pump and then brought the site scope to his eyes, glancing down the barrel and aiming directly at Paige. She had been distracted by filtering through the mail on her desk. Ralph shouted to his mother, and she turned just as Walter pulled the trigger. He had figured there was some kind of safety mechanism and that one pump would not be enough to have a trajectory of nearly seventy feet. But the water blasted from the water gun, arched perfectly and landed exactly on Paige chest. Her face ran through so many emotions that Walter did not have the ability to clearly identify each feeling.

He rushed down the stairs to the soaking office manager. Apologies falling from his mouth, Paige was still shaking from the adrenaline and shock. He was within seven feet when she held up a hand to stay his approach. Paige turned facing her desk.

"Ralph." Paige called, "Sylvester, Cabe are you guys ready?"

The three men took aim and lambasted the Scorpion leader. Cabe Gallo busted through the door, taking aim with his water rifle. Sylvester came out of his office with a pair of water pistols and taking aim at Walter. Ralph was taking aim from the stairs, and the streams of water all hit their target. Walter yelled in surprise and Paige turned with a bunch of water balloons in her hands. She tossed the grenade of water and it burst in his face.

Toby yelled to Walter, "Grab her purse." Walter ducked as yet another bomb of water came his way, Walter charged forward, and tried to grab her tote, that was holding the arsenal but she had already was a step ahead and twisted from his reach. Walter tried to reach around her body, but he was met with another blast was water coming from Ralph on the stairs.

Walter ran from the foray, reaching safe ground so Toby and Happy could regroup in the garage's loading bay. Toby handed Walter a fully loaded rife, which Walter strapped around his body. He took a two pistols and also stuffed him in his belt buckle. Happy had outfitted herself with two rifles, and what looked like a bazooka. Toby was busy hooking up what looked like a hose.

"Okay, here is the plan team." Walter stated bringing the two into a huddle. "Toby, you hang back using the hose effectively covering Happy and myself. I am banking that Cabe and Sylvester are hanging in the foreground. Sylvester hiding by the desk, and Cabe is most likely in the kitchen. Happy you go that way, and I will take up the second floor. Ralph is probably somewhere hidden in a bird's eye view. He is small and the perfect place for a sniper would be at the landing to the left. Paige is upstairs. I heard her try to sneak up."

The team split, and it was an all out battle, Toby blasting the in the direction of Cabe and Sylvester. He was only effective in blasting Sylvester, but he had provided enough for Happy to sneak past the calculator and start her rampage at Agent Gallo. It was like a scene from Kill Bill. Just less blood, guts and knives, and more water. Walter had taken the opportunity to sprint up the stairs, stopping only to take aim at the sniper that was Ralph. His laughter rang throughout the garage and Walter smiled but continued on his warpath in the direction of Ralph's mom.

"Paige." Walter called out hoping to discern her whereabouts in the upper apartment rooms. The second floor of the garage consisted of the Walter and Sylvester's apartment. The pair co-habitated in the two bedroom loft for the past four years. The living room of the apartment opened up the garage below, and the team used that area as a common decompression space. He heard footsteps against the wood floor and Walter turned towards his bedroom. He opened the door quietly, there was yelling and screams below, but Walter was focused on his target. He stepped into the room, sweeping his eyesight about the room, and he noticed that the window was open. The fire escape was a separate way to the roof. He turned about face, and went to the door back to the main public access to the roof. He rushed up the stairs trying to stifle his footsteps up the stairs. Walter made it two feet before he felt the contact of thin rubber burst open against his back.

"I swear." Walter bellowed and turned the gun directly at Paige who was standing on the pony wall. Walter took aim and let out an ammo of water straight at the balloon launcher. Her peels of laughter echoed against the cement surrounding. He whisked about and found the actual perpetrator. She was standing with her hands up and empty.

"I give up." Paige cried holding her hands to the genius. Walter did not take pity and began spraying her with the different guns. She rushed forward, sopping with her clothes hanging to body. She managed to get toe Walter and reached towards him to take a pistol from his belt. He tried to dodge her hand but she ended up poking his side.

Walter danced away, but the jerk did not go unnoticed by the office manager. So after the afternoon of water war finished, Team Ralph winning, and the heat finally broke, the team had settled into a meal of take-out Thai. Ralph's pick since his team won the battle, that the team dispersed to different areas of the garage. Sylvester, Ralph and Toby had settle themselves in front of the giant television screen. They were playing another game of war, but in the virtual world of Call of Duty. Happy had gone to the loading bay with Cabe. The special agent had mentioned his love of restoring cars, and the pair had been working on severe restoration project. A 1962 mustang. It was a brilliant find in a junk yard. The slamming of metal could be heard about the garage.

Walter and Paige were seated in his office. She had sacked out next to him on his leather love seat, she was pretending to work, but Paige was solving one of the daily Sudoku puzzles. She was stumped on a square. "Would you like help?" Walter offered as he continued to tap away at his tablet. He fully knew what she was spending her time. Also she let out a puff of air in frustration when she became stuck on a row. "I could probably solve it in one minute."

Paige rolled her eyes, and tossed the phone to the coffee table She wanted to test a theory. "No one appreciates a know-it-all, Walter."

He snorted, "I highly doubt that. What would you rather want a know-it-all or a know nothing?" She rolled her eyes a second time and she moved closer to his side to see what he was working on. It looked to be schematics or blue prints of a building. He was ignoring her presence, so she reached out with her index finger and poked his side. Walter nearly jumped at the contact. His tablet fell to his lap, and Paige launched into another attack. He started laughing, and contorting into different positions to keep the attack of her fingers, he then tried to strike back, but Paige seemed to be immune to being tickled. It was forty seconds later.

"Stop, stop," Walter called out between laughs. "Please stop."

Paige moved closer as Walter slouched in his seat trying to scoot from her grasp and trying to get to the floor. "Say uncle, and that I am the best in this business."

"I cannot say...that." He said trying to avoid the onslaught. "Fine, fine." He gave in. The office manager stilled her fingers that were resting on the side of Walter. He took notice of how Paige was straddling his legs. His hands were resting on her waist as if holding her in place. His thumb brushed up and down. Making eye contact, a flush danced across her face.

"Well?" Paige demanded, moving the hair away from her face and peering down into her eyes. "I am waiting."

"Patience is not your strong suit." Walter laughed, "Fine. You are the best part of this team." She giggled, stood from his lap and went back to her phone. It was his turn to roll his eyes when Paige opened her mouth. 

"Thought so."

*********************************8888888888888888888888888*********************8

I thought I was complete with Scorpion. I liked this idea of writing different smaller stories for each journal entry. Think of it, condensed one shots, but a few per chapter.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed on Walter Was Wrong. You all were amazing and inspired to keep writing.

Ema.


	2. Chapter 2

_November 3rd_

_Woke up early. Average hours per sleep each night is seven hours and twenty-three minutes. The longest time frame last night was about three hours and two minutes. Other lengths varied between twenty-six minutes and forty-seven. Total sleep was barely over five hours and sixteen minutes. Would not consider a good night sleep. In Paige's words I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. This is an inane thought. There are no wrong sides of bed. Had a hot dog for lunch with Cabe while on stake out of Ralph's genetic provider. Paige ran hand through hair helped me fall asleep._

Walter slammed the door to the Scorpion Garage as he returned from his afternoon stake out. Cabe and Walter had tried tailing Drew, to find some incriminating evidence to evict him from the lives of Ralph and Paige. But it ended up being a waste of time, eating an overcooked hotdog and getting into a disagreement with the federal agent. It was only a slightly heightened verbal disagreement, which ended with Agent Gallo pulling to a stop outside of the garage dictating to Walter to cool his head, and get some rest.

"Did deadbeat daddy recon go well?" Toby asked from his reclined position at his desk. He had his feet resting on his desk and his laptop situated on his lap. His work boots were dripping mud. After yesterday's water fight, a cold front had decided to move in and the rainclouds thundered to life. This caused the muddy patches surrounding the garage, where the concrete seemed to crack apart and end. Walter stared at Toby's feet, flexing his fingers into a fist. "I sense from your lack of communication and your slight defensive stance that you got into it with your own deadbeat daddy."

Walter rolled his eyes, and as he passed by the desk, he shoved his friend's feet to the floor. This caused the psychologist to tip out of the chair and fall to the floor. "Sorry." Walter muttered to no one as he moved further into the recesses of the garage. He walked into Sylvester's chemical room. They had converted the area into a makeshift lab, so he could work on his cures for incurable diseases. Since the mission when he had to run through the biohazard room, Sylvester decided he required a lab of his own to work on the lacking abilities of the CDC. As Walter banged into the room, it disturbed Sylvester's concentration and he dropped a vial, and it shattered to the floor.

Walter walked up to the metal lab table, not acknowledging the disaster he caused and slammed his fist on the top. Sylvester squeaked, "Can I be of service?"

"I just don't see what she sees in him." Walter snapped. The Scorpion team was made of several dynamics that varied in many degrees of friendship and personal relationships. It was not hidden that Toby made his wanton affections for Happy. It was a secret that it was somewhat reciprocated by the tiny mechanic. She enjoyed the wanton affections. The friendship between Happy and Walter was more of a sibling mentality. Walter and Toby had a competitive friendship, and had ways of cutting each other to the bone. They knew each other buttons and pushed them often. The closest of friendships existed between Walter and Sylvester. Walter was protective of Sylvester due his overly emotional and highly anxiety self, he tended to get bullied and pushed over. Sylvester was protective of Walter's emotions. Because his EQ was elevated, he was able to suss out his emotional shortcomings.

"I think you are talking about Paige and Drew?" Sylvester asked and he was answered by Walter's dark stare. "So I take the tail did not go so well."

"No." Walter slammed his fist again on the table. Sylvester winced at the outwardly display of physicality.

"You know aggression is not the answer." Sylvester pushed the glasses of his face. He went to grab a rag to clean up the mess on the floor and find a way to safely sweep up the shattered glass. Walter gave him a darker look at the admonishment. "Have you talked to Cabe about your suspicion?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?" Sylvester queried and pulled out a broom from the stock closest. He set about sweeping up the shards of glass and then swept it into the dust pan. He poured it into the garbage. He went about wetting paper towel and placing it to pick up the mess and any microscopic pieces of glass. Walter stewed at his end of the room. The agent had stated that Walter needed to keep his jealousy intact or he would run the risk of having any claim to Ralph or Paige. Cabe had tried to guide him to understanding that just because Walter had a genius intellect he needed to tread lightly. Paige was an emotional being, and that she did not take it lightly when the genius's undermined her parenting. Walter yelled back at the Agent. This was the start of the fight, that escalated to deeper issues.

Walter responded to the question by slamming his fist to the table. "Not well I take it." Sylvester sighed sweeping up the paper towels into the trash bin. Walter muttered something about getting into a fight and that he needed more sleep. Walter left the room and edged back in main office space of the garage. Walter noticed that Happy was standing close to Toby. They were talking in her garage bay. She had her hand against his cheek, and when she noticed Walter she didn't retract her hand and sent a glare in Walter's direction. Walter let out a frustrated puff and retreated upstair. He decided maybe a shower would staunch the pain in the front of his head. Nipping the headache in the bud.

It was shortly after drying himself off, and shrugging on loose fitting track pants, and thin cable knit sweater in his favorite shade of grey. He was struggling on a pair of socks when he walked out into the apartments living room. It was the clearing of her throat that caused him to look up from his clothe footwear. Paige was sitting on the leather sectional. She patted the couch next to her, silently commanding his presence next to her on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Walter asked leaning against the jam of his door. She noticed the defensive stance and leaned back against the couch. She kept her arms at her side, and relaxed. She had been reading the parenting books recommended by Toby. They had been incredibly insightful to handling her co-workers. "I figured you would still be out with Ralph and him."

Paige kept her eyes impassive. "I kept the meeting short. Ralph and Drew met and chatted. Ralph grew restless and asked to go home." She wanted to tell Walter about how Drew tried to engage Ralph with baseball facts, and tried to persuade him from his shell with some cards that he had been gathering to share with boy. Paige wanted to tell Walter about how Ralph looked at the cards, and then proceeded to tell his father about all the science experiments he did with Walter. How he raved about Walter. How her heart swelled at her son's love for a man that was not his father. How her heart swelled whenever she saw her son do anything with this curly haired genius. "Please come sit down." She commanded in a question.

"Why are you here, Paige?" Walter asked moving from the jam, and across the room to the couch. He did not sit next to her and she winced at his distance. She knew he was angry. She suspected as much from the text from Agent Gallo. It was short and to the point. 'Walter needs you.'

Then there was the loquacious voice mail from Toby. "Hi Paige. I know you are busy with setting up the foundation of a very bad idea between your son and his ex, but we are experiencing some issues with our resident megalomaniac. His sleep pattern was jacked up last night so he is not firing on all cylinders and taking out his aggression on his team. He literally pushed me to the floor, and I have a stage two concussion. He put three hefty dents in Sylvester's lab table which I am sure bruised his knuckles, and I am fairly certain he fought his Cabe. So you can only assume what is next. Since you are the resident intra-personal liaison of geniuses, I think we require your expertise. Thanks, and this is Toby if you were wondering. Don't roll your eyes at me, Happy. You know what that does to me." The voice mail ended before she could hear Happy's response.

Then there was the meeting on the front step of the garage. She had just put her car in park when she noticed Sylvester sitting on the step, his hands on his knees and he was nearly doubled over. Paige rushed from her compact and over to the mathematician. "Walter. Mad." Paige muttered and apology and hugged him. She held him until the his sobs ended and then went up to deal with the last genius.

"It seems like I have some HR issues to deal with." Paige said shifting closer to Walter. "It came to me that you are having a difficult day." Walter sighed and shifted deeper into the couch. Paige reached her hand into his hair. He looked just like Ralph did when he was tired and couldn't relax his mind. She started scratching his head, at first he tensed at her touch but after a few passes his body seemed to liquify into the couch. "Why didn't you sleep last night?"

Walter sighed and shifted lower. "I don't know. My mind just could not relax. I tried tea, breathing exercises and meditation. But nothing. I tried a homeopathic remedy. I just couldn't stop the thoughts."

He shifted once more, and Paige scooted farther down the couch, "Can I try something?" Walter nodded, and she guiding him to a vertical position and his head happened to land on her lap. She continued to stroke his hair. "Why don't you tell me about your thoughts." Walter let out a sigh.

"I don't know." Walter sighed. "I think with Drew coming back into Ralph's life, it caused me to think of my childhood. My parents didn't do much for me. My sister was the only one to really try to understand me. It was a rough way to grow up. Not having a support system. Then Cabe came along, and well he was in and out of my life." Paige fingers continued their pathway across the front of his head to the back of his skull. At points she would braid knots in the longer strands. He felt the muscles in his head relax. He continued on with his random thoughts.

It was four minutes later and Walter was sacked out on her lap. Thirteen minutes later Happy made her way silently up the stairs and found Paige with her head against the cushion. Walter was in a deep sleep. Happy made a hand gesture asking if she needed anything. Paige mouthed, "Magazine." Happy smirked and returned shortly with the most recent issue of Vogue. In the time between getting the magazine, she grabbed his her phone and snuck quietly back up the start to snap a scandalizing picture of the pair resting on the couch. Happy hid the phone and skipped up the stair granting the magazine to Paige and rushing back to the garage to share the photo with the team.

_November 7th_

_I woke up to the noise of Toby screaming at the top of his lungs. He was playing some gambling game with Ralph before he went to school. Paige was wearing a yellow top. My favorite color. It brightened her complexion. I have been trying to find her ticklish spots. I found it. _

They were standing in the kitchen for the mid-day meal. The team had been put on a strict regimen of meals by Paige. Well, as close as she could force the team of adults. Sylvester took to the idea and gave her a list of food that had different effects on his body. Toby shrugged his shoulder giving her tips on what food equated to psychology. Happy told her to drop dead when she exchanged a bag of chips with a plate of vegetables and hummus. Walter ate whatever she set before him, and also tried to assist when she was cooking in the kitchen. It was during one of these cooking sessions when he happened upon her ticklish spot.

He came into the kitchen after finishing modding a new game that Ralph and he were playing. He was in search of something sweet, but he was stopped short of the sight of Paige standing in-front of the window. Her top was yellow with grey polka dots. It was also flowy and seemed to dance about her body when she moved about the room.

"Hi Paige." Walter said, this was the first time seeing her since the start of the day. He had been locked in the office upstairs and missed the first meal. It was an easy day. She jumped back from the sink. He noticed the broccoli that she was washing.

"Oh, Walter, you startled me." Paige laughed and set the vegetables in the colander to dry. "I didn't think you were going to come out of the office." He laughed and moved to the counter opposite the sink. "I am just starting lunch. I thought stir fry and some steamed broccoli on the side."

"With your white cheddar cream sauce?" Walter asked salivating at the possibility. Her smile was all he needed. Walter began to roll up the sleeves to his elbow. "Can I help with anything?" Paige smiled graciously and set up a cutting board and some green peppers. He started to slowly dice them, and was halfway through his first pepper when Paige moved to his side. Paige went about dicing up her onion. Walter stilled but went about continuing his slicing. He was trying to slice at the right angle.

"Oh, Walter. This is going to take all week. It is dicing not surgery." Paige laughed and took over the next green pepper. He was chuckled and reached around her back to take the next onion. As he grabbed the onion, his arm grazed the small of her back. He caught the slight tremor.

"You okay?" Walter ask, and slowly moved his hand back to his side, but trailing his fingers through the same pathway. Paige jumped again at the touch and she dropped her knife. After nearly a week of claiming she wasn't ticklish.

Paige stepped away trying to get away from his hand. Walter took a step further effectively blocking her from getting out of the kitchen. "Walter, no." But it was nothing could stop the genius. He went in for the attack and brought the genius liaison to near tears. Paige tried to combat with tickling him return, but there was no deterring Walter. It was the peals of laughter that brought the resident worrier into the room. He found Paige pinned to the wall with Walter standing over her running his fingers about the small of her back. Paige had her hands on his shoulder trying to remain upright.

Sylvester backed out of the room not wanting to interrupt the pair, but before he left he snapped a picture with his cellphone and promptly texted to the rest of the team.

A second later Toby replied. 'Called it. Pay up, Happy.'

888**********************888888888888*********************8888888888888888*****************888

Fin for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Just short and sweet little journal entries.

Than you every one that reviewed, followed and favorite the story.

Ema


	3. Chapter 3

_November 11th_

_Wore the color cranberry today. Yes I am sure of the color. The team discussed it for nearly the entire afternoon. Drank two caffeinated beverages due to a migraine. Tested the only security of a private client when at a big book store with Paige. She tried to engage me in another social experiment of hers. _

"What do you have against book stores?" Paige asked taking a seat at one of the small coffee tables situated in the cafe of the book store. Walter squeezed in next to her, feeling pinched between the other tables, coffee bar and the different patrons walking through the cafe to the exit. The table barely had enough surface area to handle a normal size laptop computer, and he was thankful for grabbing his tablet. Paige was waiting patiently for their names to be called. She had coerced him to buying a beverage. He felt it was horribly overpriced, and the various sizes, options and flavors was confusing. Paige took pity on him, grabbing his hand, and stated to the barrista that he would have what she was having.

A venti pumpkin spiced latte with two pumps of vanilla flavoring.

Walter was shocked into silence by her hand holding his and he just smiled, handed the barista his debit card and then allowed Paige to pull him to an empty table. They were sandwiched between a table that was covered in coffee cups, mugs, books of anatomy and a slumbering student, this was on their left. On the right was a table of four older ladies. He would gather to say they were not part of the Greatest generations but yet not part of the baby boomers. The ladies were women that probably were stay at home mothers, not with empty nests they got together to keep some semblance of routine. They had flashy scarves, cable knit sweaters, and designer handbags.

They were also playing a game with cards. He couldn't quite name the game. It was something that involved keeping score, betting and the lady that most likely had a severe case of restless leg syndrome kept switching with with companions. Maybe hearts? As he focused on the chatter of the ladies, he missed Paige's smile and question. A distracted Walter was not often a thing she got to see. Well distracted by a bunch of gossiping ladies. Paige leaned back against the booth to focus on the genius man. The sweater had been sent in a care package from Ireland. A box that did not come often, but at the recent pushing of Paige, Walter had reached out to his mother. Making a connection now that he had the emotional depth to handle such a relationship, plus the physical distance helped him cope with the need of the emotional distance.

In the box, he found a few mementos from his childhood. A few pictures from when he was a child, one of the family had taken a trip to the sea side. There was a copy of his favorite book that he read multiple times and at the very bottom a knitted sweater. Walter had pulled the article from the box eyeing it with caution. It was red, and hand-knitted by his mother. A scrap of paper had fallen to the floor as he unfolded the sweater.

'Your favorite color. Hope it fits.' Love Mum

He had folded it up and placed it in the bottom drawer until today. He had come down the stairs pulling it over his head and the team watched in baited silence to see if it would evoke any angry emotion from the resident megalomaniac. He rolled his eyes when the team went into a deep discussion of what shade of red the sweater was. They settled on a cross between spice berry and cranberry.

Paige thought it looked comfy, and wondered what it felt like to be snuggled in the sweater. Only after Walter wore it, so it smelt of him. She twitched back to the present to glance upon the genius. He was still focused on the game. She heard the garbled names of "Pace and Walzer?", and she dashed up to the counter to get the proffered drinks. Setting the drink into his waiting hand brought the attention of the genius back to their table.

"I thought I lost you there." Paige laughed and took a sip of her hot beverage. It was one of her favorite parts of fall. Pumpkin spice beverage. It was the only pumpkin flavored items she like. She hated the pie, which she contributed to being the only food that she ate during her pregnancy with Ralph. She was afraid her baby was going to come out mushy and orange. Pumpkin yogurt, cake and hand wash all made her feel queasy. But a pumpkin spice latte with two pumps of vanilla was like heaven in a cup.

"I did not go anywhere?" Walter scrunched his eye brows into a scowl of confusion. Paige smiled and wanted to kiss the wrinkles formed when he made that face. She smiled as he took his coffee, removing the sleeve so he could gauge the temperature through the paper cup. His quirks were so endearing. "The temperature of the drink is a little elevated but it is still in the safety range to drink without burning the cells in your mouth." Walter stated and brought the drink to his lips and took a gulp.

Paige watched as he processed the flavors. He grimaced at the cup but took another drink of the liquid. He kept his mouth shut, and she knew he was trying to figure out what was the different flavors. Probably even the ratio that made up the drink.

"I meant you were distracted before." Paige said taking a heavenly sip from her drink. He watched as she swallowed and sighed expressing her happiness. "By the ladies."

Walter glanced back at the table. They had began another round of the game. "I was trying to place the game and make sense of it."

"You could always ask them." Paige smiled at the fact Walter did not know the answer. He turned back to his tablet. He punched into the user code to attach to the free WiFi. He scoffed at the strength and opened up a conversation box. "What are you doing?" Paige asked scooting forward in her seat.

"I am hacking into the secured network. This public access is a joke." Walter explained and hit three more buttons and he was fully online. "The password is Kittywhiskers99." Paige chuckled and sat back again in the booth enjoying what seemed like a semblance of a date. She and Walter at a coffee shop having a easy afternoon. To any unknown passerby, it was probably what they thought. She tried to engage him in another conversation.

"You never did answer my question." Paige asked. He was focused but she knew he could multitask. He probably was already finished running the diagnostic algorithm and was now loading up a suite of programs to attack the structural resistance of the book store's fire wall.

"Hmm, what was that?" Walter asked. He was loading up a visceral attack on the firewall.

"What do you have against book stores?" Paige repeated her first question. Slowly, drawing out the words to pull his attention back to her. She figured that out a few weeks ago when trying to talk to Walter about the company's finances. He looked up and stared intensely into her eyes. The brown of his eyes caused her breath to catch in her throat. Paige had never considered that the color brown was attractive until she felt the intense glare of Walter O'Brien at the diner when he essentially tore her parenting down as she filled his coffee mug. But now, months after the fact she still felt her heart beat faster and she had to remind herself to breathe. She was thinking of all the answers to her question.

Really what could make you hate book stores.

"Multiple reasons. I feel knowledge should be for anyone who wants to learn so you shouldn't have to pay for the information. I also find book stores a place for people to go to pretend to be smart. Like this guy." Walter motioned to the slumbering student. "I guarantee he carried all those books over here for show, to get some attention from a pretty girl." He blushed at her smile. "Also, it should be a haven, a retreat for the masses to find solace in the pages of a book, not some watering hole mentality that you dress up in your finest to impress your friends while you play cards."

"What about bookstores with cafes?" Paige asked which was nearly impossible as his reasons were so humorous.

Walter took a sip of his latte and grimaced. "Just another part of the capitalist mentality. Feeding the people's addiction to caffeinated beverages to get them to walk about the store to purchase books." He set the drink to the side and returned to his tablet. The program had completed and he went on to the second stage of his attack, putting and influx of strain on the router which in turn overwhelm the system to cause it to crash. Paige smiled at her genius. The poor man just never stopped. He had such a negative outlook on everything.

Well almost everything.

"I think you are just being a negative Nancy." Paige teased and stood up holding out her hand to the genius. "Let's try an experiment."

Walter finished up his code and looked warily at Paige. Chaos seemed to ensue when she uttered those words. She didn't wait for him to take her hand and just grabbed his then laced their fingers. He followed as she yanked from the coffee shop, abandoning the now cooled confections disguised as coffee. She gave him just enough time to slide his tablet in his satchel and swing over his shoulder. Paige pulled him through the maze of bookshelves.

He got dizzy.

"So what is this experiment?" Walter asked focusing on how her fingers fit perfectly in his hands. Paige pulled his down another row. They were dead center in the building. Equal lengths surrounding the pair and she faced him.

"I propose that we each pick a book for the other to read. It can be anything in the store. We each have to read our book and then in a week we will come back here and discuss the books." Paige suggested releasing his hand which gave Walter a feeling of being loss. He stared into her light blue eyes that were filled with an almost amused expression. Like she was daring him to partake of the experiment.

"I don't see what this will prove." Walter shook his head as he consented to the experiment. Paige clapped her hands. They spent the next thirty minutes sifting through the different works of fiction, non fiction and cookbooks. Paige had left Walter at one point to get the book she chose wanting to keep it secret. When they returned to the garage did they present their book choice to the other. Walter had picked up "The Picture of Dorian Gray" by Oscar Wilde. He picked it because it was the battered book that had been sent along with his sweater and he found the thought of discussing the book with Paige fun. Paige had bought Walter a copy of "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Her eyes lit up with excitement when Walter pulled the book from the bag. He looked to her confused.

"Ralph and I are starting it tonight." Paige explained, "I thought you would like to be able to discuss the progress." Walter smiled at the gesture behind the book. Paige also wanted the group of geniuses stopped being so serious. They needed to lightened up so a little magical fantasy. Plus, she tricked Ralph into reading the book by saying Walter was going to be reading it with the pair.

So it became their weekly tradition. A new book and discussing the previous week's choices. And after a bit, Walter found the appeal of book stores.

_November 14__th_

_Couldn't sleep again. Due to Ralph spending the night with his father. Not at his apartment. But he was staying at Paige's apartment with Ralph. Stayed up all night designing a gps app. One that could ping the size of batteries that fit in watches. Saw Happy getting out of Toby's car in the morning. Wearing the same outfit from the day before. Paige came to the garage in a mood. Gave her a hug._

Paige was stewing at her desk. The team had gone out on a 'run of the mill' mission. Something that Agent Gallo said Paige was not needed. She was okay with that because there was a mountain of paper work to go through, and errands to run. She also was not in the mood to be in a confined area with a behaviorist dissecting her every sigh. Paige also didn't have the patience to deal with the anxiety of Sylvester, and she didn't have the ability to avoid the probing looks of Walter.

The work took all of two hours. She was really stewing because the night before she had allowed Drew to spend the night at the apartment. Not with her. To spend time with Ralph and have some bonding time. It was awkward at first, and then the boys bonded over video games. She had to listen to the her son open up to his father in a way she had only witnessed before with Walter. What hurt more was Drew understood exactly what he was talking about. Paige looked over at the game systems the team kept at the garage. She had sat through hours of the boys and sometimes Happy playing the various games.

That is it.

She abandoned her desk and stalked to the couch. The x-box looked simple enough. She hit the remote to start up the TV, and the moved to crouch in front of the gaming system to turn on the box. The light turned on but the television screen was still showing the history channel show. American Pickers was a television show that Cabe and Walter watched together. She thought to the times that Walter or Sylvester started up the game and she couldn't figure it out.

Thirty minutes later..

Walter felt the buzzing of his phone. The team was driving back from the baseball field. One of the reason Agent Gallo did not want Paige to come along. He didn't want to drama of the connection between Paige's ex and Walter. It had to do with some drug smuggling, and the it took only twenty minutes for Sylvester to find the culprit. It was a drug ring surrounding the vendors. There was a code to getting the different drugs. The money was exchanged and it looked like a normal transaction. Unfortunately for Walter, it did not involve any of the players.

He pulled open his phone from his pocket and noticed the picture of Walter sleeping on her lap. He glared at Toby, who was smirking behind the laptop screen.

"Hi Paige." Walter said putting the phone to his ear. "You are trying to do what?" He looked back at Sylvester, then to Happy and then to Toby. "You are looking for the on button for the X-box?" The car stayed silent for a moment and it was Agent Gallo that busted up laughing. Walter could hold back his chuckle. "No, no I am not laughing at you. Toby just told a joke. What was it? Um Schrodinger's cat. What?"

Walter swallowed and ran his finger around the collar of his shirt. "Fine, yes we were laughing at you. I am sorry. Yes, I sincerely apologize. Okay, take the remote. Yes the gray one. No the other one is not gray., it is more like slate. No I am not patronizing you." He put the phone on mute and looked at the federal agent for assistance.

"I don't know game systems." Cabe laughed.

Walter returned to the conversation. "Yes, the light gray remote, hit the button at the top that says input. You will need to change it to HDMI 2. Wait hold on." He turned to Sylvester who made a shriek from the seat behind, "What?"

"Well is she playing the X-box 360 or the X-box 1. We have them set up on different inputs." Sylvester explained. "Also you might want to find out what game she is intending to play. I have certain games saved in spots because I don't want to rush through the game." He ran his hand through his hair. "If she could stay away from the Call of Duties, Halo, WOW." Walter stopped listening and raised his hand to stop the mathematician.

"Listen Paige, I need to know what system you are playing. Yes there are more then one. Because the gaming system of the X-box 1 is the most recent on the market and it gives the gaming experience. Yes, you are right we are just nerds. Anyway, which one are you playing?" Walter asked trying to assist the team's office manager who was incredibly inept at playing video games. He was trying to be gentle and offer assistance but Paige was in snappish mode, and his lack of sleep was not a good equation.

"Ask her if the light is on the white or the black one." Happy snapped, her fingers on the steering wheel were squeezing it tight, that her knuckles were white.

"Is it the white or the black one?" Walter asked, "The white one, okay that is the x-box 360. You really want to know why it is called that?" There was a high screech in his ear and Walter pulled the device from his ear. Toby held his hand out to take the phone.

"Hi Paige, yeah it's Toby." He said and avoided the searching look from Walter. "Listen, I hear you are taking an interest in video games. Well, yeah you could if Walter was able to tell you how to get the system going, I completely understand. I feel like there is a deeper meaning to your sudden interest in video games. Did Ralph and Drew bond over the video games? I see. Okay, listen a beat, we will be back to the garage in about twenty minutes. Then Walter will be able to walk you through the start to finish of video games. Would that be okay?"

Toby nodded, "Alright, thanks so much Paige." He hit the end button. "She asked if we wanted pizza for dinner tonight?"

"Can we get the stuffed crust?" Sylvester asked his eyes filled with excitement at the possibilities of the night. Pizza, beer, his friends and video games!

So twenty-seven minutes later the van pulled into the loading bay with two large pizzas, one stuff crust with extra cheese and light on the sauce. The other was a veggie. They also got a family order of bread sticks. Walter was the last out of the van, and before he could even make it through the door, Paige met him standing against the jam giving him an impatient look. "Hi." He said quietly. He moved to the spot before her and she arched her eyebrow. He could tell she was on edge from the phone call. Paige was the patient of the group. She did not raise her voice unless she was trying to get the group to focus. So he knew she was on edge from the bonding between Ralph and his father. He shifted closer to her, awkwardly bringing his arms about her waist and pulling her into a hug. She hesitated for a moment before reaching up and entwining her arms around his neck. She put her head into the crook of his neck and just rested.

"Listen." Walter murmured into her ear. Softly so not to break their trance. "I googled why the x-box is called the 360. There isn't a definitive answer." He felt her begin to shake with laughter, but the pair just remained. Tethered together for a few more quiet moments before he steered her to the kitchen table.

******************************************888888888888888888888******************************************

Fin for the day. I have so many ideas for these two. The phone call is inspired by my own personal experience... A play station, x-box 360 or 1 are evil. What happened to the simplicity of power on and off. I made two calls to get help with starting it, but gave up until my nephew was able to get out of school and he helped me through face time.

Hope you guys enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

You can also blame my migraine.

*****************************8888888888888888888888888888***********************

_November 16__th_

_Cabe brought breakfast for the team. I don't know how I feel about it, or if he was trying to tell me something. He brought orders of waffles, for himself, Ralph, Toby and Sylvester. He brought eggs hollandaise for Happy. Paige got a smoothie and a yogurt. He got me oatmeal. Had a mission in Solvang at a vineyard. Had to drive because Sylvester would not fly. On the way back, Paige fell asleep on my shoulder._

Agent Gallo pulled the suburban into the gritty parking lot of the vineyard. He hated when people used this pebble turf for their driveway, as if it created some sort of opulent grandeur of the Louis XVI. What he liked to remind people of that time were head rolled. No he had nothing against if people preferred to have sandy gravel for their drive way instead of solid concrete, he just hated what it did to the paint of his car, and the scuffs it imposed on his leather shoes.

"Okay team, here is the plan." He started while turning to face the occupants in the car. Walter and Sylvester sat in the rear of the car, tapping away at their laptops, Happy was sitting in the passenger seat and she was scooting the surrounding area. There were acres of grapes that surrounded the vineyard here in Solvang.

"We got it Cabe." Walter called from back. "We are here to run some diagonostics on the wine bottles. Test some theories of the grapes and do a quick security scan of the system and team. We can handle a little recon."

Cabe shut his mouth and slid his sunglasses on his eyes. He was going to tell them of the cover he had crafted together. The owners of the vineyard had suspected it being an inside job that their private label had been dropping in sales and the wine bottle's glass calculation had been messed with so compromise the integrity of the bottle. He had called ahead and secured a private lab for Happy, Sylvester and Walter to work out of, while he, Paige and Toby would be touring the vineyard as perspective clients. He also didn't get the chance to forewarn the team that he was playing the father of the bride, and Toby was his soon to be son in law.

Yeah, he was going to have with this.

So he scooted from the driver's seat and met with the owners of the vineyard. Bob and Bev Milsap. They quickly exchanged handshakes, and they ushered the three geniuses toward the golf carts. Each genius loaded their equipment to one seat on the back and then took their seats.

"What about Paige and Toby?" Sylvester asked staring at the remaining three still standing by the car.

Walter turned from his seat on the cart. Noting that there was not enough room for everyone to sit. He was interrupted when he was about to offer a spot next to him for Paige. "They are going on a tour of the vineyard." Bev explained. "We think this could be an inside job so we need our staff scrutinized."

"Your appointment is under the future Curtis's." Bob informed them. "We booked you as needing a wedding consultation. You will be seeing the different wedding venue we have to offer, testing different wines, and going on the tour of the distillery. Please, put the staff through their paces, we need to know where the break down is happening." Toby was staring hard at Happy but she would not turn to meet his eyes. Walter was looking directly at Paige but she was listening to something Cabe was telling her a few feet away. Most likely explaining the cover. She was nodding and glancing around the vineyard.

They walked back over to the group as the carts were just finished loading up. Toby offered his arm to Paige who giggled at his gesture.

"Well my future Mrs." He joked and the pair walked off in the other direction leaving a stewing Walter, and an unhappy Happy.

****************************88888888888888888888********************************

The three geniuses were shown to the surveillance center that had a rotating feed of all the security cameras on the lot. Bob and Bev had explained to them of the beefed up security ever since they had brought the wine making process to the farm, and they had had problems of vandalism and what they thought to be competitor sabotage. They just did not have the evidence to prove their theory. Just numbers that over the past six months, they have had more loss of inventory due to their product breaking on delivery. A significant loss, plus one of their new recipe had been stolen from them by a competing vineyard the county over. Then there was the contamination of almost a thousand bottles.

From the security office, the team was able to process different tests such as working on bottle density of a standard bottle compared to the vineyard's bottles they made on site. Walter had set up a chemical set to run a series of comparisons between a few local wine recipes. Happy left for a bit to go look at the different areas used to create the wine bottles, and the bottling room. She returned and watched at the news feed. The team had been wearing Comms in their ears in case they needed to keep in contact.

"This cover story is ridiculous." Happy said to herself but she heard the grunt coming from Walter that he agreed with her statement. "I mean, how long are we going to be here?"

Sylvester stopped connecting the rubber tubing to the gas nozzle. "If my calculations are correct the glass test will take about thirty-five minutes, and then to text the wine I would say about an hour."

"Who knows. Listening to how Toby is going on we could be here all day." Walter muttered. He had just hooked his personal computer to the vineyard's security server. He was going to run a diagnostic sweep on the server to see if there had been any security breaches in the memory. The owners had stated the recent declined started about six months ago.

"Seriously, who would want an ABBA themed wedding?" Sylvester agreed at the audacity of the behaviorist.

*************************888888***********************8

An hour later, Paige, Toby and Cabe were seated in a tasting room on the side of the distillery. They had gone through rows of grape vines. Fields of reniot grapes and napa grapes, they had to listen to the difference of red and white grapes, and what it meant to create a fruity bouquet to earthy blend. When asked about the theme of their wedding, it was Toby that mentioned the ABBA theme. Paige nearly blanched at the idea, but she rolled with the idea. The remake had been a favorite movie, Meryl Streep was brilliant.

"What kind of acoustics does this building have?" Toby asked. "We had planned to reenact all of the songs. Maybe incorporate them in the processional, our vows and even as we run out. Would you love that, honey?"

"It would be so romantic." Paige played the in-love bride. "What if we get a donkey to carry me up through the field?"

"We could sing Mamma Mia." Toby laughed and took a sip of his wine. It was his four glass. Paige was keeping pace. They had asked question after question. Demanded taste of all there was to offer. The host had walked off to get a sample of the paper stock they could use for invites, menus and programs.

"Do you think they believe our wedding theme?" Toby asked his companions. Cabe had remained silent. The minute the words, 'Mamma Mia' left the behaviorist's mouth he thought the host was going to demand them to leave. But it was if this was not the first time he had heard the request. The question was returned, "like the movie or the musical.' Paige responded with, "Both."

"He responded, Abba-so-lutely. I think we are safe with this ridiculous theme." Paige giggled as she took another sip of her wine.

"I dunno, the way he shifted from side to side is either a stress marker for outward disdain, or the ultimate consumer. He is conflicted on how to respond. He either thinks this is a good idea or horrible." Toby dissected the man that had been toting them about the afternoon.

"Maybe he was just surprised." Paige offered an insight to their host. He had been flamboyant at the beginning, excited at the prospect of a cash cow client. But when asked about the theme, he seemed to deflate a level. He had spent the first twenty minutes walking them about the inside venues, then sent the group packing on their own golf cart with a farm hand. They had toured the acres of grapes. Once they returned the host came back to serve at their tour guide and brought them to the distillery to taste the various types of wines they could offer the wedding party.

"Maybe we should break into song. Cabe do you know any songs from Mamma Mia." Toby asked the federal agent and the eyebrow quirk was enough to know that it was a negative answer. "What is your favorite song?"

*************************************88888888888888*****************************

It was late in the day when the team was finally leaving the vineyard.

The mission had been a success.

"Alright you two." Agent Gallo sighed trying wrangle the buzzed team members to the black suburban. Hilariously, it had been Paige and Toby that stumbled upon the undermining farm hand that had been stealing secrets, bottles and recipes. He had also manipulated the glass calculation that thinned the bottles. It was to the point it compromised the integrity of the glass bottles. So a good hit would shatter the glass.

The pair were waltzing down the pathway, with the rest of the geniuses trailing behind the buzzed counterparts. Paige was holding onto Toby's arm because they had been pretending to be a couple touring wedding venues. Think of it like an episode of 'Undercover Boss'. This undercover idea was not to the liking of Happy of Paige.

They stopped just outside of the door. "Alright the future Mrs. Curtis, let us load up." Toby yelled loudly, "How about one more kiss before we get in the car?" Toby looked over his shoulder at the glares from Happy and Walter. Paige punched his shoulder.

"You are incorrigible." Paige rolled her eyes, blanching at the idea of kissing Toby. Happy step between the pair effectively distancing the faux fiancés, grabbed the handle of the suburban and pointed the liaison into the car.

"Get it, already." The tiny mechanic, she felt the hand of the behaviorist on the small of her back. His thumb trailed up and down. Then it wrapped about her hip. Walter followed behind Paige, climbing into the back of the truck and helped buckle the girl into her seat. Happy turned from Toby's hand and pushed him against the closed passenger door of the car. Sylvester had been sitting in the seat and jumped when Toby's body connected with the glass.

"Listen." Happy whispered bringing her face close to his, cupping her chin with her hand. "I don't like to be made jealous of others. So knock it off." Toby froze for a moment, then slowly brought his hands to her sides. Afraid to scare the petite woman. He knew she had the ability to break his arm. "Got it?"

He swallowed, "Yes."

Happy nodded and then patted her hand against his hair. "Good." She rolled her eyes and then walked away to the other side of the car. Opened up the back driver's side door. Toby remained against the window until Agent Gallo rolled down the window.

"Are you coming Casanova?" He garbled from the driver's seat. It had taken nearly twenty minutes to get the buzzed pair out of the distillery. They had a good two hour drive before they got home. So he was trying to rush. Toby nodded and pulled himself into the passenger side seat buckling into the seat just as the truck lurched forward.

Walter was holding a bottle of water to Paige. "You need to drink some water." He said from her side and Paige leaned her head against the back of the seat. "Please Paige." She gave him a sideways glance, her eyes half closed. He groaned when she looked at him like that. Toby called it, a woman's bedroom eyes. Walter leaned forward and held the open bottle to her mouth. "I am trying to help you."

"Can I have your sweater?" Paige asked finally opening her mouth and then wrapped her hand around his on the bottle. She poured just a sip into her throat. Walter looked at her warily. "Not your cardigan." Paige rolled her eyes and pointed at his backpack. He unzipped the top and pulled the cranberry sweater from the confines.

"I will make you a deal." The genius said leaning his head closer to hers, lowering his voice so she could only hear. Paige tilted her head towards his lips. She itched her fingers against the knitted sweater. "You drink that entire bottle, and I will give you a sweater."

"Deal." Paige drank the water as quickly as she could. It took five sips and then she was handed his sweater. Paige pulled it about her body, snuggling into the warmth and the smell that was uniquely Walter. Wool, sandalwood and soap. She bunched the fabric to her nose and inhaled deeply. Walter smirked at Paige. Buzzed Paige seemed to careless about the social cues, and did not feel she needed to hold back her attraction. Walter pulled out another water bottle from his backpack and offered to Paige.

"Want another drink?" He asked knowing that the water would help dilute the alcohol in her blood. Plus it would help the effect the alcohol would have on her later tonight or tomorrow. Paige took the bottle but only set it to the side in the cup holder. Her eyelids were beginning to droop. "So, the future Mrs. Curtis?"

Paige smiled, "All part of the mission."

"Did he kiss you?" Walter whispered, as Paige put her head on his shoulder. He put his nose to her head and breathed in the scent of her hair. It smelled of vanilla and Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue. The smell from her body wash mixed with her hair conditioner.

"Abba-so-lutely not." Paige responded and Walter physically relaxed. He adjusted his arm so it was wrapped about Paige's shoulder and she snuggled into his side. She slept the entire ride home against a relaxed Walter.

****************************888888888888888888************************************

I hope you guys liked it. It is rough. But I wanted to put something together.


	5. Chapter 5

I really do appreciate all the reviews you all send. Sorry how rough the last chapter was, and thanks for pointing out the copying error. I wrote the document on my iPad and was about to fall asleep when I posted it to fan fiction. I just copy and pasted it and didn't check to see if there were corrections needed, but after rereading I noticed a bunch of errors. I will try better to correct the verb tenses, misplaced words and sentence structuring. I want to blame the Pages application, but truly it is only my fault. I am trying to update regularly but my fulltime job tends to get in the way. I will try to keep up the effort.

Thanks for all the positive reviews, I love them.

Ema.

*******************************8888888888888888888888888****************************

_November 17__th_

_Skipped breakfast today, just not in the mood. Toby made a gesture as if my subconscious was dealing with the jealousy emotion I felt yesterday. I just didn't want food. No mission today. Spent the day working on building an infrastructure the GPS program. Went to the parent teach open house with Ralph and Paige. _

_Paige kissed me._

_On the cheek._

_But close to the corner of the mouth._

Walter was sitting at his desk when he felt the faint buzzing on his desk. He looked down at the phone as it danced to life and showed an image of Walter, Ralph and an exploding volcano. It was taken at the point when the lava was just bursting out of the peak. Paige had taken the image just as their hands were in the air from the immediate success. It was only slightly after the explosions that their adjustment to the explosive equations had impacted the garage.

Paige.

And her phone.

But the image still brought a chuckle to his face, had set the picture as Ralph's personalized image, so whenever he got a phone call or text, he would be reminded of the funny memory. This time it was a test message, which was not all that uncommon. Walter and Ralph had exchanged numbers to keep in contact on projects, ideas and the occasional riddles. Walter had insisted the Ralph had his own phone because it was part of the work plan that would get the team a lower rate for each additional line. Walter truly wanted a phone for Ralph so he could keep track of him on his GPS.

He focused on the screen of his iPhone, and unlocked the message.

_Hi Walter.-R _

**_Hi Ralph, how are you this afternoon?—W_**

_I am good. I think mom is in a bad mood.—R_

**_Why is that?—W_**

_My parent-teacher open house is tonight, and Drew wanted to come, but I just heard her on the phone. I think he is going to another movie.—R_

**_I am sorry, Ralph. What time is the open house?—W_**

_In an hour.—R_

**_See you in half an hour. –W_**

**************************54654

Paige was stressing in the kitchen. She had just heard her voice mail from Drew cancelling on the parent teacher open house that night. After he had promised Ralph, swore to her, and begged to even get an invite in the first place, he called and left a message saying he could not make it tonight. She picked up the phone and returned the call.

She had pulled the phone to her ear. Paige glanced to the hallway that led to Ralph's bedroom. She knew he was busy working on a recent math puzzle he got from Sylvester. The phone call went directly to his voice mail.

"Hey this is Drew, leave a message." Then beep.

"Drew, this is shit I knew you would pull. You have already abandoned my son once in his life, which he recounted to me to exact detail, and calculated the different possibility of movies you could have gone to and he was three. What do you expect me to tell him now? I am telling him the truth. I will not make up some excuse to cover your inabilities of being a dependent human being let alone a father." Paige screeched into the phone. She hit the pound sign and the voice mail responded.

"Do you wish to review this message, or cancel?" The automatic messaging service. Paige looked guiltily at her phone and hit the button to delete the message and disconnected from the line. She was sick to the stomach at the possible outcome of this discussion she was about to have with Ralph. She remembered back to the day after Drew left the first time, and he asked how long was his father going to be gone. In those exact words.

Paige cried for days. It only took a week for Ralph to compartmentalize his father's abandonment. So he stopped asking.

So she was on her way to his room when there was a knock on the front door. For a moment her heart shot into her throat, and she thought Drew had come to his senses. Cautiously she approached the door and did not bother to look through the view finder. Paige nearly cried when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

Walter stood awkwardly, he had a sports jacket folded over his arm and his bag hanging on the opposite hip. He looked almost nervous but when Paige opened the door a smile spread across his face. She moved from the door jam and launched herself at the mentally enabled individual. He caught her in his arms and she hugged him close. "Ready for a parent teacher open house?"

"Thank you so much." Paige whispered into his ear. She leaned back and stepped away from the dazzled intellectual. Walter followed Paige into the apartment, and he took a quick scan of the entire living room and kitchen. It was empty of all things baseball. He had not been to the apartment since Drew came back into their lives. So he had kept his distance due to the awkwardness of the situation, and how he wanted to respect Paige's wishes to build a relationship between the father and son.

"So, do you want a drink?" Paige asked gesturing to a few bottles of wine and smile at the grimace that Walter made at the beverage options. It had been a bonus from the vineyard. It reminded Walter of 'Mrs. Curtis.' Paige smiled and went about the kitchen putting away the chicken carbonara that she had made for Ralph earlier in the evening. "Ralph is in his room, want to go get him?"

"I think he is on his way." Walter smiled and looked down at his cellphone. Paige gave him an exasperated look as the nine year old walked into the room. "He likes to text. Unlike someone in the room."

Paige rolled her eyes. "It is just a waste of time. Now if you guys don't mind, we have a parent teacher open house to attend. Shall we go?" The little family went about exiting the room and turning off the lights and locking the door. The group piled into Paige's compact car and off they went. They had just pulled into the space. Ralph seemed to deflate the moment the car turned off. He had been animated and excited as they drove the fifteen minutes through the neighborhood to his school.

"You ready, buddy?" Paige asked from the passenger seat. She looked back to her child and he looked sullenly out the window. "Come on Ralph. Let's do this." Walter looked into the review mirror and saw that Ralph was about ninety-two percent shut down. He put his hand on Paige's knee and gave it a squeeze. Paige's eyes left her son and focused onto Walter.

"How about you let me handle this." Walter said softly and gestured to Ralph. She nodded and squeezed his hand before exiting the car. She walked off about twenty paces before turning around to look at her car. Walter was saying something Ralph. Her son seemed to be nodding, and then made a giant arch with his hands. Walter was nodding his head. He then said something and she saw something that made her heart break wide open. The image of Walter and Ralph laughing. Walter stepped from the car and then opened the car door for Ralph. The boy grabbed his hand pulling him in the direction of his mother, and grabbed her own.

Thirty minutes later, they had walked into the science lab, the men had abandoned Paige to talk to the teacher about the curriculum and Ralph's participation in the class. It was when Ralph broke into laughter for the seventeenth time that night at something Walter had said to just the boy genius. Mrs. Sampson, the chemistry teacher smiled at pair.

"It is so nice to see Ralph open up." The teacher mentioned. "He mentioned that his father was coming tonight. I did not expect him to be like Ralph." Mrs. Sampson had been put in charge in Ralph's case when he started at the private school. After the public school system had wanted to stifle her son into a corner that was a special education class, she had worked with the team to get Ralph into a private school centered about the genius intellect. Walter had encouraged Paige to go with the progressive educational facility after seeing the science department.

"Oh," Paige started to answer but was interrupted by the laughter that escaped both Walter and Ralph. They were rigging up a chemistry set. "Please excuse me, I am going to go save your classroom from an explosion." She stepped away from the teacher not bothering to explain the relationship between Walter and Ralph.

"What are you two doing?" She asked coming to stand next to Ralph and ran her hand through his hair. Paige fixed a look on Walter who had a look on his face that he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"We thought we would test out science project." Ralph admitted and Paige faded at the admission. Walter gave her an innocent smile when her eyebrow quirked into a gentle arch. He was put the chemicals he had hiding behind his back onto the lab table.

"I thought so." Paige clenched through her teeth. He knew that the experiment was a bust now. Walter moved away from pair and walked to the teacher. He had been the one to interview the teachers when looking for the perfect fit for Ralph's new school. Mrs. Sampson had been the teacher to seal the deal. She didn't have the genius intellect but was able to see how special Ralph was with just a few short words. She also had not bothered to focus on the adults in the room and went directly to talk to Ralph who was taking interest in the science gadgetry.

"Mrs. Sampson, it is good to see you again." Walter said extending his hand to the teacher. Ralph was taking the time to explain the differences between the science apparatuses and where his station was. He had already gone through the tour, and he smiled at Paige when she caught his eyes on her, she smiled in return.

"Yes it is, Mr. Dineen." Mrs. Sampson stated. "I am sure glad to see you tonight. Your son is a joy to have in class. He was explaining about a volcano he made at the garage, and how you tweaked the equation and it exploded all over the place. He made the entire class laugh." Walter smiled missing the name mistake the teacher made, and he didn't want to embarrass the teacher. "I am sure glad he has someone in his life he can relate to."

"Me to." Walter said more to himself, and the rest of the group came to the front of the class. "Well shall we continue on to the next class?" So for the next two hours, the trio moved about the school from class to class. There were more moments when the teachers mistook Walter as Ralph's father and Paige's husband. During the open house there were group activities for the kids to interact with each other, and for the parents to meet. Ralph had run about the gym with other students, running off the sugar of the cookies and sweets that were set up in each classroom. It was nearing ten when the trio were leaving the school. Walter and Paige chatted quietly as they drove back to the apartment, because twenty seconds in the car, Ralph sacked out in the back seat.

They returned to the apartment and Walter carried a sleeping Ralph into the building. He followed Paige into the apartment and set the boy into his bed. They both went about taking his shoes off and pulling the covers to his chin. Walter patted the boy on the head, and Paige gave her son a kiss and the exited the room.

Once they returned to the living room, Paige moved closer to Walter. He looked tired but reluctant for the night to end. "Thank you for tonight, Walter." Paige commented and noticed how he ran his hand his hair. A habit that Paige wanted to mimic. Every time he ran his hand through his hair, she had to still her hand to her side. It was catching.

"You are welcome." Walter said looking about the room. It was already a quarter after ten. Walter wasn't tired, but this was the latest he had been around Paige when they were not on a mission. He shuffled at the quiet atmosphere. He did not do well with silence when his hands were empty. Paige smiled at his predicament.

"Well it is getting late." Paige said giving him an out. She knew he was uncomfortable. He nodded and stifled a yawn. It was sympathetic response to her comment about it being late. She held her hand out to him, and she walked him to the door. They seemed to linger in limbo at the threshold. "Walter, I wanted to thank you again for coming. Drew had bailed, and I know Ralph had been looking forward to showing off his school to someone other than me."

Walter smiled. "It was really my pleasure. I got his text earlier about his dad not being able to make it. I sensed he wanted me to come but did not know how to ask. I offered." Walter stated reflexing his fist at the thought of Drew being a disappointment when his son was in need. Paige was floored by his admission. For the second time that night she rushed into his arms, effectively catching him unguarded. She wrapped her arms about his neck, and before giving him the time to react. She stood up on her toes and went to press her lips to his cheek. Walter had been in the process in turning his head and her lips landed at the corner of his mouth.

Her lips remained pressed to his face for only five seconds, but it shocked Walter to the core. He took a step back while a blush bloomed across his face. Paige smiled again. They said their good byes and Walter could feel her mouth the entire drive home.

************************************8888888888888888888888888888888*****************

He walked into the garage to find Toby still lounging at his desk. "Well welcome home our beloved leader!" Toby greeted the returning member of the genius squad. "How did the little family outing go?"

Walter shrugged, not wanting to lock his eyes with the behaviorist. He knew the wrong mood or moment would cause him to predict the exact thing that happened. "It was entertaining. Drew bailed on Ralph, so I stood in for the lacking father."

Toby agreed. "It was only a matter of time. Did anything happen tonight?" There is was. Walter wish he had the ability to read other's as well as the clinical psychologist. Walter ran a hand through his head giving another tell. "Did you kiss?"

"How did you know?" Walter asked, his mouth agape with his ability to call Walter out and the interactions with Paige. Toby chuckled.

"I didn't until you confirmed it." Toby laughed and stood up from his desk. He followed Walter into the kitchen and the pair went about talking about the entire night starting with his feelings about Drew abandoning Ralph, the mistakes all the staff of Ralph's school made about his relationship with Paige and Ralph and finally the kiss. Walter tried to play it off as just mistakes and a fluke. Toby rolled his eyes at the self-loathing of the team leader. It was something they had been working on for the past two years since Walter admitted he needed help with his emotional and social abilities. It was a latent behavior set back from his childhood. But Toby knew, no matter, if he told Walter it meant more to both him and Paige. Walter would not believe it until he understood he deserved to be loved.

So Toby teased him. Mercifully so.

*********************************8888888888888888888888888888***********************

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I can get more written this weekend so I don't stay up to complete one. Do you guys have any journal entries you would like to see? Any particular interactions. I would love any ideas.

Ema.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone,

This is going to be short and sweet. Only because I wrote another story for a story prompt by ElizaPliza. Go check out, Movie Night, and tell me what you guys think.

Ema

*********************************88888888888888888***********************************

_November 20__th_

_Went on another social experiment. Ice skating with the team and Ralph. She thought it would be a surprise, but I think I surprised her more. Agent Gallo joined helping Ralph skate. Helped Paige skate by holding her from behind. _

"Come on Ralph." Paige said holding her son's hand as they walked into the hockey rink. It was after hours, but she had been able to secure the rink for a private time. A favor from a friend who knew a guy, but Paige had invited the entire group to go on the skating excursion. She wanted to get Ralph out of the house and the garage, and do something active. Plus it was near Thanksgivings and when she was young, it was tradition for the cousins do wintery sports. They never went skating, but she always had visions of taking Ralph.

Walter had been sitting on the bench lacing up his skates. He was dressed in jeans and thick navy blue sweater and a pair of gloves. He walked over to the boy, and his mother. Ralph was looking warily at the ice rink. He had the same facial expression as his mother when she was assessing a situation. Worry etched into the lines of his face. Walter sat down on the other side of Ralph.

"Hey Ralph." Walter said. "I will make you a deal, I will go skating if you go skating."

Ralph looked up at his genius idol and gestured to his feet. The skates left discarded on the floor. "I need help." Paige reached down but Walter stilled her hand.

"I got this, why don't you go get your skates on." Walter said giving her a confident smile and pulling the skates to his lap, and then gesturing for Ralph to move his feet to the bench. "Okay, the first thing about ice skates is we have to get them on tightly."

Paige meandered away to the desk grabbing a pair of skates for her own feet. She took a seat next to Agent Gallo who was lacing up his own hockey skates that he brought for the outing. He laughed when he saw paled look on Paige's face.

"What made you think of ice skating?" Agent Gallo asked. Paige launched into the explanation of watching the stupid Disney movie that was all the rage. Ralph had expressed interest in the Frozen movie, and found the scene of ice skating fascinating. She also explained quickly how she wanted to create a tradition for her and Ralph. She finished lacing up her skates, and stood from the side of the rink where she watched as the team teetered around the frozen surface but her heart stilled when she watched Walter with Ralph. Walter was skating backwards, holding Ralph's hand who was taking hesitant steps on the ice.

"That's right, Ralph." Walter encouraged the boy, holding his hands tightly, "Bend your knee as you push into the slide. You will feel the blade glide along the ice." Walter smiled as the boy caught on and his confidence build. Walter caught the flash of a camera and he looked up at Paige standing from the side snapping a photograph with her phone.

Ralph got distracted and waved to his hand.

The next thing that happened was Ralph tripping by putting his skate on the ice at the wrong angle, catching it on the ice and tripping into Walter. The pair fell, Walter taking the brunt of the fall, but no harm was done. In fact, both geniuses were caught up in laughter that they didn't hear the approach of Agent Gallo. He slid to a stopped spraying ice across the pair still laying on the ice.

"You all okay? Cabe asked smiling at the boys. Ralph nodded and took the hand Cabe help for him. "How about I show you how to really skate, son!" He lifted the boy from Walter and the pair skated off to turn a circuit about the rink. Walter chuckled, stood up from the ice and made his way over Paige. She was still in the safety of the hockey box, standing next to door, holding tight to the padded bolstered top.

"So are you going to join us?" Walter said skating up to the side, his hand resting atop hers, his smile was catching. He forgot how much fun he liked being on the ice. She looked hesitantly towards the ice. "I cannot believe it."

"What?" Paige asked searching his eyes for an explanation.

"Are you bailing on your experiment?" He dared her to deny him.

"I am not." She replied, and he opened the rink door and held out his hand throwing down the gauntlet. Paige swallowed, did not give him the satisfaction of taking his hand, and stepped on to the ice. The rest of the team had been on the ice for ten minutes so they were all wrapped up in their own times. Toby was arm and arm with Sylvester who were trailing behind a zipping Happy. He had made a remark that she was probably related to Kristi Yamaguichi. To prove his point, she did the figure skating signature move by standing on one leg and doing a half circuit.

Walter stood behind Paige as she took her tentative first few steps. Almost like a baby giraffe taking steps right after birth, or maybe she looked a little more like a baby doe. But since he was not a zoologist or even considered himself a genius about animals, he hovered behind in case she needed the assistance.

It was a good thing he did. It was about the fifth step when her hands began to wheel about, trying to regain her balance, but was only hindering herself. Walter moved up in time to settle her by placing his hands on her waist.

"You okay?" Walter murmured in her ear. Her hands went to settle on his and it went into a vice grip.

"No." She snapped regretting the damnable idea of ice skating. What possessed her to think this was going to be fun, or easy and how the hell was Walter so good. "How are you so good?" His chuckled danced across her skin. She was glad for the long sleeve shirt to hide the goose pimples on her arms.

"I grew up in the rural tundra of Ireland. During the winter months, all there was to do outside was to ice skate on the pond by the house." Walter explained his proficiency with the winter sport. "So, my sister and I spent hours a day skating on that surface." He kept the information about why he and his sister spent so much time away from his house. Avoiding his father and his anger.

"Figures." Walter heard her mumble to himself. Another chuckled danced across her ear as he found the humor in the pun, she most likely did not intend to say. Ralph and Agent Gallo slid by, the giggles and chuckles from the federal agent and the eight year old brought determination to her soul. "Okay."

Walter tried to remove his hands put Paige held on tight. "Okay, what?" He was going to make her beg. She only glared in response. "Okay, fine I will help you." He relented and a smile spread across her face. He spent the next hour, holding her waist from behind and teaching her ice skating. Including balance, and the proper skating form, pushing through her heal and taking glides and not steps. They only fell once and once she got her ice legs under her; she, Ralph and Walter held hands with the boy between the adults going round and round the rink.

*********************************888888888888888888888*******************************

Fin.

Short and sweet, nothing too much but a little background insight to his childhood.

I will try to incorporate more Toby and Happy sweetness soon.

Ema.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating sooner.. Had to work early. Curses being and adult.

***********************888888888888888888888888888888888*********************

_November 20__th_

_Had a bagel for breakfast. That was all I ate today, it was a horrible day. Tried to hold Paige together. Ralph went missing._

Walter came walking down the stairs from the second level of the Scorpion building. It was just after four in the afternoon, and the garage was empty of the rest of the team. There had not been a mission so Agent Gallo never come by, just a text message stating the team could play hooky for the day. Paige had confirmed with the team that there was nothing on the books for any private jobs, so it was up to Walter to give them a nod so the team could run off in different directions. Toby had talked Happy into joining him on an excursion, and Sylvester tagged along for a ride to a possible Super Fun Guy convention at a mall downtown. Paige had remained at the garage until about lunch before she grew bored and antsy. Walter waved her out of the building, to go surprise Ralph and take him to the frozen yogurt or whatever she wanted to do. She squeezed his hand on the way out.

So when he heard his phone vibrating to her personal recording, that he rushed down the stairs. It was not unlikely for Paige to contact Walter in the later hours of the day, in case of some question she had regarding Ralph's homework, something interesting she saw on the television or if a job came her way on her personal cell. They had set her phone to be the backup phone line that calls got forwarded to if no one at the garage could answer the phone.

He found his cellphone dancing about his desk. He saw that he had missed two previous calls from Paige. She tended to do that, call multiple times to get his attention. Walter was not to weary when he unlocked the phone when he was about to call her back. But before he could bring up his recent calls, his phone started to dance to life.

"Hi, Paige," Walter said chuckling into the phone. The antics of this girl caused the smile across his face. "Sorry, my phone was down—Wait, hold on I can't understand. Take a breath, Paige." Walter said snapping to attention. He had dropped his chuckle when he heard the panic in her voice. "No, Ralph is not here. No, I didn't search the garage, I thought you were picking him up from work."

He moved about the garage. He checked the main room. Walter went into the garage that he knew Ralph liked to mess about in when he was working with Happy. No, Ralph. He went down to the Sylvester's private lab that Ralph would assist with different experiments, but no the eight year old was no where to be found.

"Paige," Walter said quietly to the frantic mother on the other end of the phone. "Ralph isn't here, I have searched all the likely places. I have checked every where." Walter moved up the stairs to his private office, he called out for the boy. "Was he at the school. No, I am not trying to say something, please calm down. I don't know anything about the situation. I Just want to understand this situation."

"I went to the school to pick Ralph up. I was running a little late, but I was there by fifteen after three. He wasn't there. I walked around the entire playground, in the school He was not there." Paige was near tears, and Walter was near his wits. Walter moved to the computer and logged into security. He pulled up the app, and brought up the phones gps application.

"Look, Paige." Walter soothed into the phone to a mother who was at her wits end. "I am pulling up the phone's gps. Yes, I can track Ralph's phone. No, this was not the reason I wanted him to have a phone. Well, maybe. Look we can discuss that later, now is not the time to address my stalkerish need for control. Look, I am pulling up his GPS, and it shows he is at home."

Walter knew that the garage was closer to the house, and he knew that driving in her condition would not be good for her and the public. He pinged the phone to make sure the latest coordinates were up do date. "Paige, stay where you are. I will drive over to your house and see if Ralph is there. Who knows why or how he got there. I am sure all will be all right. I will call you in five minutes. Yes, I promise. In three hundred-seconds, I will call you."

Walter grabbed his jacket and keys. He rushed to the car, and sped all the way to Paige's apartment. He took in the surroundings, to see if maybe Drew had picked up Ralph and brought him home. Walter rushed up the stairs and started pounding on the door to her apartment. He pulled out his spare key, one that was copied without Paige's knowing, and he inserted it into the lock. The teeth in the lock click and Walter pushes the door open calling out Ralph's name.

"Ralph, buddy, are you there?" He set about scanning the living room. He had a good forty-two seconds before he had to call Paige. Walter burst through the different rooms of the small apartment. This would be so much easier if the little family would move into the garage with the team. There was more than enough space. He went into the last room which was Paige's bedroom. The boy was not in the house. He felt the familiar vibration reverberating agains the plastic of the protective case he put as a safety.

And the conclusion, Ralph had left his phone in the charging doc next to his bed. There were seven missed calls, six from his mom and one from Walter. He felt his phone start dancing in his pocket. Shit the time was up.

"Paige, I'm so sorry." He answered the phone, and he heard the sobs of Paige. "Look, stay where you are, I am going to come get you and we will call Cabe. He will help us. Where are you?" Walter held back the chuckle, "Yes, I do have your phone on the gps locator. I would rather you tell me because I don't want to let you go. Okay, hold on I will see you in seven minutes. Yes, I will be speeding, no you are bluetooth."

Walter put the car in third gear rushing down the side streets, maping out the quickest route to Paige. His kept her on the phone, discussing the whereabouts and the different conversations she had with Ralph for the last couple of days. He pulled up as she finished telling him about Drew going away for a few days.

He left the car in park, finding Paige sitting on the park bench with tears running silently down her face. "Paige." He called to her and Paige rushed to his arms. Walter only had a split second to open his arms for her to collide with his chest. "Listen, we will find him." She started shaking and he tried to sooth her by running his arms up and down her back. He moved her from the school campus. He could tell that school was deserted. He moved Paige to the car, sliding her into the passenger seat, and buckled her seat belt.

She started crying on the drive back to the garage. "Have you called the police?"

"And tell them what, Walter?" Paige asked, "They will tell me he has been missing for only an hour. His biological father could have taken him on a trip, which he has just caused to do because he is named on Ralph's birth certificate. He has every legal right. Oh Walter, where is Ralph?" She cried throwing herself into the back of the seat. Her arm went across her eyes trying to stifle another round of tears. He took her other hand, bringing it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He only released her hand when they pulled to a stop outside of the garage. The pair rushed into the garage, and Walter dialed up Cabe giving him a brief rundown. The agent confirmed Paige's suspicions of Ralph, but he would make a couple calls for a favors that he was owed.

Walter waved Paige to the couch. He then went about the task of calling and texting Toby and Happy. They each must have had their phone set to do not disturb, or did not hear their alerts. Walter was just finishing up his voicemail to Sylvester when Cabe Gallo entered the garage.

"Paige, I am so sorry." Cabe said putting his hand on Paige's and squeezing. Paige nodded accepting his condolences, and asked what he found out. "I called in a couple of favors. A detective friend at the L.A.P.D. on the homicide squad. He will talk with some friends on the missing person's detail."

"Here is Drew's information." Paige said handing her an address book. "And the description of what Ralph was wearing today. It was a pale green sweater with a plaid button up underneath, which he could be wearing because when he gets hot, he takes his sweater off. He was wearing khaki pants, and a pair of red slip ons. The ones you got for his birthday, Walter. His backpack is blue with red racing stripes."

"I don't understand why we can't put out an amber alert." Walter asking joining his team. He took Paige's hand, squeezing it as a source of comfort. "I called the rest of the team. I am sure the will respond as soon as they get the messages."

"We can't call in an Amber Alert because it is does not enough criteria. To issue an alert, the child must be under the age of 17-

"Which is Ralph?" Walter interrupted the explanation.

"And there has to be reasonable belief by law enforcement that an abduction has occurred or in imminent danger." Cabe proceeded not distracted by Walter's interruption. He was speaking mostly to Walter and did not want to push this further because of the fragile state.

"Imminent danger?" Walter's voice began to rise. "He is a boy with an extremely high IQ and low EQ. He does not compute the normal reasoning of strangers. Ralph can be easily manipulated and coerced."

"I know that." Cabe said in a calm, low voice. "Walter, please calm down. I told my friend, Jim, as much. He knows the limitations of Ralph." He tried to put it gently and Paige began to cry all over again. Walter wrapped her into his arms, glaring at Cabe. His phone started buzzing, and Walter answered his phone.

"HI Toby." Walter said holding a sobbing Paige into his shoulder. "Yes, that is Paige. No, he still hasn't turned up. All right, see you and Happy soon. Thanks, I will. Bye." Walter pulled Paige slightly away from his body. "How about you go up to my room." Walter said smoothing his fingers down her hair, down her face and cupping her cheek.

"I don't want to be alone." Paige whimpered and Walter nodded. "Listen, Cabe, when Happy and Toby return, I was going to ask them to pick up the last bit of my research project. Tell them, Project Watch. Ask Toby to pull up the technology regarding batteries in watches. Mostly an 24.5 x 7.7 mm that have a nom. Capacity as 950 mAh. The chemical system will be Lithium. Ask Happy to make a prototype. I need Toby to work running a diagnostic test on my algorithm."

"Could you write this down?" Agent Gallo wondered, knowing that everything Walter had said meant nothing to his reality. Walter let out an exacerbated sigh, he pulled Paige close again. He picked up a legal notepad, jotted a few lines and handed to the federal agent.

"It should take them an hour and a half to get what I need. If anything comes up, we will be upstairs." He said and guided Paige up the stairs. They went into Walter's bedroom, and stretched out on the bed. Paige cried into his chest for twenty minutes before he felt her relax into a tear induced sleep. It was then when Toby came into his room. Walter put a finger to his lips and pointed to Paige, who had her arms wrapped about chest and asleep.

"Sorry, so Happy is running the diagnostic test." Toby whispered and pointed to Paige raising his thumb up and then down. Walter waited a beat, and then gave him a thumbs down. Toby nodded and rush left the room. He did not know what to do. In Walter's mind, he was not mentally equipped to handle this situation and the feelings running amok in his psychosis. Walter wanted to shut the world out, but right now his world was missing. Well, a major part of his world. The other major part was laying in the comfort of his arms and he pulled her a bit tighter. Cabe came up stairs ten minutes after Toby left.

"Listen, son." Cabe whispered, "I am going to drive over the L.A.P.D to see if there is any way I can get the ball rolling on the Amber Alert. I can't make any guarantees but I will try everything."

Walter nodded, and Paige made a whimpering noise. "Thanks, Cabe. Anything else?"

"Just keep doing what you can. I reached out to Drew, but his phone was off. So I got in touch with the radio of the team's bus. We were able to communicate back and forth. Ralph is not with him. The last time he saw Ralph was when he dropped him off at school this morning."

"I don't know what to do, Cabe. Tell me what to do?" Walter gave him a look of despair. He had compartmentalize all of the possibility of hurt in his life prior to the Scorpion team. It was a simpler way of life when he could avoid any sort of drama. But ever since Paige and Ralph entered his world, his life no longer added up to the perfect columns he so loved.

Cabe gave him a sympathetic look. "Just keep strong for her."

Walter nodded.

**************************888888888888888888888888***************************

It was an hour later when Walter untangled himself from Paige, placing a soft kiss to her temple when she scrunched her face in his lack of proximity. He whispered in her ear that he would be right back. He needed to help Happy. She nodded in her sleep. Walter rushed down the stairs, as quietly as he could move.

"Okay, thanks for getting this done guys." Walter said running his hands through his hair. He tried to smooth the wrinkles of his shirt, but there was no use. Toby remained silent and Happy just nodded in response.

"I pulled up your research, and we had enough specifications to run a control in the diagnostics. Walter, I think your idea is spot on, but there are so many variables that could distort the results. If the battery is wrong, if the percentage of juice left could fry the battery and the watch could explode. We could over charge the battery and it could melt the plastic." Happy said trying to give Walter a voice of reason. She knew he would not be thinking of these variable if it meant getting Walter back.

"I have to find him." Walter's voice was small, unsure and he sound lost. "We can't lose him."

Walter queued up his computer and ran a few trial runs. Hacking into the satellites that belonged to the Chinese, and ran a pulse test on the battery in the wristwatch sitting on the lab table top. He waited a few seconds for the pulse test to ping the battery. His theory was if the satellites were feasible to pushing an electric ping to the exact calibration of the battery, it would overpower the watch's hard drive causing it to go offline. The watch would have to reestablish its synchronization with the gps of the satellite that kept the clock running on Greenwich time. This gps plot and the satellite's ping detection would give them a grid of about ten feet.

"Listen, Walter." Toby said taking in the full thought of Happy. "We don't need to do this, it could hurt Ralph."

"But it might not." Walter snapped, and the watch on the counter beeped to life as it made contact from the satellite. The watch face lit up and then turned off completely. They watched in sheer fascination that a project and idea turned out to work. Thirty-seconds later, the watch beep back to indicate it turned on, and it blinked three times displaying twelve A.M. Then it switched to forty-two minutes after five. Walter's fingers danced across the keyboard tracing the digital content of the satellite.

"Did it work?" Happy asked impressed that the far-fetching idea panned out. This just might revolutionize the ability to find missing persons. And Ralph.

"Sort of." Walter said bitting his lower lip in concentration. He wanted to tweak the program code to run the hack all by itself. "I just want to try one more test." The three were so engrossed in the project they did not hear the side door open. "Damn it, I wish Sylvester was here to assist with the mathematics."

"What do you need help with?" A small voice asked from behind the three who were towering over the laptop on the desk in front of Walter. They all turned to see Ralph, dressed as Super Fun Guy, his backpack around his shoulders and Sylvester walking in behind the boy. He was also dressed as super fun guy. "Ralph?"

"RALPH?" Toby yelled and was first to pull the boy into his arms. Happy patted his hair, and Toby reliquinshed the boy to Walter's grasp. Walter lowered down to the boy's eye level taking both of his hands, rubbing his fingers across his knuckles.

"Toby, can you call Agent Gallo and tell him Ralph has returned. Come on Ralph, we need to go have a talk upstairs." Walter sent a reproachful glare at Sylvester who looked a bit worried at the situation in the garage. Happy walked over to him and talked to him in hushed tones. Walter did not take Ralph directly to his mother, but stopped at the upstairs living room. "Ralph, did you ask your mother about the Super Fun Guy convention?" Walter asked the boy.

Ralph was looking down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Walter. Avoidance, another similarity between the pair.

"Ralph, you have your mother, and I very worried about you." Walter reproached the child. He knew it was not technically his place. "We have had a lot of people searching for you. Agent Gallo was going to issue and Amber Alert because we did not know where you were. Toby, Happy and I were going to run an experiment that could have hurt you. Do you understand the severity of this situation?"

Ralph nodded. "I am sorry, Walter." He reached his arms around Walter enveloping the grown genius in a hug. "I just really wanted to go to the convention, and Mom said no, that we could maybe go to this weekend, but I knew it would be over."

"I forgive you, Ralph." Walter said patting him on the back. "I know you probably did not want to make your mother worry, but is very upset."

Ralph sighed. "Can I go say sorry to her?"

"I think you should." Walter said pointing at the door to his bedroom. Ralph looked reluctantly to the door and back to Walter. "Would you like me to come with?" The boy nodded once more, and Walter took his hand pulling the boy into the room. Paige woke up at the sound of her son's voice. She blinked a couple times as if she was trying to focus her irises on the images of Walter holding Ralph's hand. She nearly exploded with the love in her heart seeing her son safe and sound. She rushed from Walter's bed to scoop up her boy.

"Oh Ralph, I am so happy you are okay." She started crying all over again. Paige reached out and snagged Walter's shirt as he tried to step away. Her eyes were filled with emotions she could not express. He felt her tug and he moved to the little family wrapping her hands about the pair. Walter closed his eyes and just left himself feel the emotions. The happiness of Ralph's safe return. The love for him, and his appreciation of Paige for allowing him so close to her son. The unidentified feelings he had for Paige, but he did know that he felt at home with his arms about the boy and his mother, swaying from side to side.

**************************8888888888888888888888888888***********************

FIN

Sorry for the delayed update. Working early means to be early. I am a girl that needs sleep. I hope you guys enjoyed this little number. It has been bouncing about my mind. The watch idea just came to my head. I have no idea if it would ever work. I try to think up outlandish ideas that would exist in the Pierce Brosnan's James Bond era.

I love reading your reviews, it inspires me to keep going. Again, if you guys have an ideas you want to see happen, please put it in your review.

Ema


	8. Chapter 8

For those that were requesting it.

Paige's point of view.

**************************8888888888888888888********************************

_November 17__th_

_I convinced Toby, Happy and Sylvester to help me understand video games. Walter would say I coerced them into it, but words are really just semantics. He had been teasing me since the whole X-box ordeal. Well, we sure showed him. _

I made sure that Walter was busy for the entire afternoon before setting my plan into place. He had been mentioning this appointment for a couple of weeks now, and I mentally stored it away in my steal trap of a memory. I waited a good five minutes after he and Agent Gallo left the garage for whatever meeting they had planned before approaching the Human Calculator. He was busy at the white board, muttering to himself as he re-wrote parts of the equation, rubbing numbers off with his fist and then proceeding on to the next line.

"Sylvester?" I asked cautiously, not to disturb and scare the worrisome individual. He was jumpy and if I wanted to secure his assistance, I needed him calm. "Sylvester?" I called to him again, knowing it was a common occurrence for team member's of Scorpion with the genius intellect to get lost in thought. Sometimes, it took more than once to get their attention. "Earth to Sylvester?"

"Paige?" He asked as if he was coming up from air. Surfacing from a jump into the pool and seeing daylight after a long arduous swim. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and focused his keen intellect to me.

"Yes, hi." I said walking to the board as if I was trying to decipher the code. I crossed my eyes, and tried to focus to see if there was a picture that would pop out of the board like those three dimensional books I read when I was a child. I could never get the picture to appear. "I was wondering if you could help me?" I knew that Sylvester had a high emotional intellect but it also made him anxious and suspicious of certain attention he received.

"Absolutely, I will try whatever I can." He said rubbing his hands together, as if his mind was rejecting his words and causing him to worry. It was such an interesting reaction that I am sure the team did not notice. They all had their own quirks when their intellect seemed to manifest reactions without their brains noticing.

"I want you to help me become a champion at video games." I said tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. I knew there was at least four hours before Walter and Agent Gallo were due to return.

"Champion?" Sylvester's head cocked to the side as if he was testing the word. Seeing if it was one he would retain in his vocabulary to the relation of video games. I watched as his face moved through a multitude of emotions until it settle on one. His laughter bubbled up from within, and he was soon pulling his inhaler to his mouth to aid in breathing. "Oh, Paige. That was good."

I put my hands on my hips and glared. What was so funny about the idea of me being good at video games?

"I'm being real." I snapped, holding down my foot from stamping. This team did not take me seriously. "I need your help, I want to be able to beat Walter at his favorite game. He has been teasing me for two days. I need your help with that revenge."

Sylvester fixed his eyes on mine. I knew he was thinking through the probability and the mathematical anomalies, and I needed to give him one more bit of information to push him over to my side of the game. "Think of it, getting one up on Walter, besting him at his own game. What was he calling you after the last time you lost to the rubix off?"

His dark look stopped my words from uttering the mocking title. "Fine. Let's do this. But if we are, we are going to need help."

******9999999******

We found Toby sitting upstairs in the living room. He was typing away at his desk, putting together a brief synopsis of the last mission. The synopsis he had yet to finish and turn in to me. Walter had banished him to seclusion and no internet access until he finished. That was just the tip of his controlling megalomaniac ways. Sylvester thought it would be best if he broached the subject with the behaviorist. I didn't think it would take much, colluding was an inherit trait of the psychologist.

"Hi, Toby!" Sylvester awkwardly shimmied up to Toby, sitting as close as he could to peer over his shoulder. I gave him a look but Sylvester was already in full on creep mode. "How's the report coming along?"

"I told Walter I would get this done." Toby snapped furiously tapping away. "I don't need to be babysat." I moved closer to the men sitting down on the coffee-table ottoman piece of furniture. I never understood which functionality it was used for more.

"No, Toby," I said but Sylvester moved his finger to his mouth. He mouthed, 'I got this.' I widened my eyes and shook my head. The behaviorist missed the whole interaction because his face of hidden by the laptop screen.

"Listen Paige." Toby droned. "I am sorry for not completing this on time. I understand for the efficiency of the opp, but these synopsis are so inane." He fixed his hat lower on his face.

"Are you almost done?" Sylvester asked. I glared at him.

"Well, seeing as I have nothing to distract me from this imbecilic assignment," Toby muttered and I reached my wits end. I shoved the screen of the laptop to slam down, and he barely had the time to get his fingers out of the way. "What the hell?"

"Sylvester is helping me become an expert at video games." I said, "Are you in?" The psychologist fixed me with a vacant look, brought his finger to the side of his mouth and holding it there for a moment. He was sizing up the offer, wanting to know what he could maximize out of the situation.

"What is in it for me?" He asked, and Sylvester shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, not to be an ass, but Paige, you and video games is like trying to shoot a bat blindfolded and underwater." I gave him an odd look at his comparison. I looked to Sylvester who nodded as if the words made perfect sense.

"I will write your synopsis for the next four missions, and you will get to pull one over at Walter." I offered.

"Where do we begin?" Toby asked tossing his laptop to the other side of the couch and we moved downstairs to the gaming center. It was rigged up by the resident mechanic, Walter and Sylvester. Screens attached to a rolling fence. The kind that is used as a security gate. Each flat screen ranged from thirty-six inches to sixty inches. The gaming consoles sat on floating shelves about two feet from the ground, and rigged up to the various inputs. We sat on the black leather couch, I had a white x-box game controller in my hand, and the boys were trying to guide me through the simply maneuvers of mortal combat.

"I don't get this." I snapped as Sylvester screeched at me to use the left toggle to move my eye sight, and then the right toggle was to move about. I had yet to land a hit on the practice dummy. "How am I supposed to hit the other buttons if I am using my fingers to move about?"

It had been nearly two hours of getting down their "basics". What button's to push to turn on the gaming system. Funny, it was the stupid logo on the control that essentially was my downfall a couple days ago. I had tried to point that out, but the boys were already in deep teacher mode. I had just gotten the hang of not moving my arms in a flailing motion as if my movements would help in the game.

No, they did not.

I had barely been able to hold the enlarged controller in my petite hands. Gamers are so weird. Toby had to peal my hands off the damn device four or five times before I got the "gamer stance" correctly.

"Trust me, there is nothing hotter then a girl playing video games." Toby commented and then grimaced at me. "If they can play them well, I mean. Shit, sorry Paige."

I shook my head, "No offense taken." I despaired and dropped the controller to my lap. I figured it was the equivalent of throwing my hand over my eyes and throwing myself into the back of the couch. The effect would be lost on the geniuses. I stood up from the couch, jogged into the kitchen and pulled out a water bottle. Who knew keeping oneself hydrated was necessary in being a "gamer." I was chugging the water when I heard the quiet clearing of someone's throat. I turned to find the mechanic standing opposite of me.

"Um, what are you doing?" Her voice was low and I could tell she was trying to understand the situation. This was Happy's quirk, her response to the uncertainty. She usually treated it with an aggressive hostility. Accusing the information from the culprit.

"Drinking water?" I respond to her question with a question. An antic I learned from the pint-size mechanic. She rolled her eyes. She wanted an explanation about the video games. The reason the boys were engaging with me as if they would not on their own volition. I could feel offended but really I was not the first person on the team they would ask to play a video games. This had happened only twice. The first time I had staved them off, making an excuse of getting Ralph home for bed. The other time was a disaster. I knew they had a silent conversation about my inability and came to conclusion to not ask me to partake in the future.

That, and I declared video games were on par with the devil.

"I want to beat Walter at video games." I came clean. I knew telling Happy of my plan, the outcomes could be one of two ways. She would either join in with the plan and help me, or go straight to her phone and tattle. Not tattle but she would inform Walter of the mistreatment of the team. It was a ballsy move to include her with my plan. I only thought this because Happy was more Walter's friend then mine. I knew they had a relationship likened to one of siblings. Closely bonded by a kindred childhood. Happy gave me a searching look, as if she was repeating the words in her mind over and over. She took one step closer, so her hands could rest on the granite counter top.

"So, I take it you have the boys helping you?" Happy asked and I knew my plan was still safe by the conspiratorial look on her face. The excitement danced in her eyes. "What are we waiting for?" She nearly frogmarched me back to the gaming area where the boys were writing down different move combinations. Left arrow up down right up down down down, then another left down right up, equated to a barrage of different hits.

**********8888888888**********

It was an hour later, and I had been yelled at, reprimanded, indulged, balked at, pushed and snapped at by all three of the geniuses trying to guide me through the movements of the stupid game. This had been the hardest afternoon in the last year, and I was no where near close to being able to move and hit at the same time. I could make the player move forward, but I somehow got distracted by the other toggle and would end up looking straight at the floor or up above. Toby had tried to equate the game to some real life situation as if the parallel would equate to something in my mind. It caused tears to well in my eyes. Sylvester tried to teach me a mathematical equation to remember the different combinations. An onomatopoeia aid that did nothing for my memory. Happy just yelled at my inability. I knew they were all getting to their wits end.

"This is never going to work." I sighed dropping the controller for yet another time. Walter had texted stating the meeting was shorter then expected and he would be returning to the garage within the hour. He had called first but I ignored it, hoping he would remember that ignoring a call meant I was busy and was not able to take the call. He did, so he texted.

Happy picked up the control and finished off the move, perfecting the sequence and completing the attack with a finishing move. I glared at her gift. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"If only you could play for me." I sighed taking the controller from her hands and restarted the level. I heard the intake of air from all of the geniuses, but thought nothing of it. I was trying to focus on hitting the L1 button to duck, and then spin attack. It did not work. The quiet only enraged me more towards the stupid game.

"What if we could play the game?" Happy jumped to life, taking the controller from me, and grabbing the extra spare, the one that was not Walter's favorite. He was even controlling about his controller. We all followed the Asian mechanic with our eyes at first, and then trailing her when she went to the other side of the garage. Happy was pulling out the smallest of screw driver's she owned, and set to work deconstructing the devices. "Toby do you happen to have one of those small processors from the Bronson job?" Toby nodded and scurried off to his tool box where he kept extras.

"Are you trying to trick the communicating system?" Sylvester asked looking awed at the mechanic shock the wires in the device. Toby hurried back holding a few processors.

"I didn't know how many or what sizes you needed. I just grabbed them all." He said brandishing the tools to the mechanic who motioned to him to set them down.

"I am trying to separate the wires, so I can connect them to the processing chips." Happy started to explain to me and the boys. She took out a pair of pliers readying to cut the input feeds. I had to ask a question.

"Why don't we just swap the controllers?" I asked not wanting to damage the system just on my desire to beat Walter. I knew how expensive the controller's were but I knew they would not move toward deconstruction if they could not rebuild the device. Sylvester chuckled at my question. Truly, working with geniuses was trying.

"Walter will know if we did that." Happy explained, "The light turns on here." I looked at the device knowing that the curly haired genius would call the bluff within seconds. Damn him and his observational skills. "I am intersecting the feeds between the processor with the communication software. Essentially circumventing your controller with ours. This will keep the light on, and we will play Walter while he thinks it is you."

The plan was genius.

"So I am just a puppet." I resigned to the fact.

"At least you are a pretty puppet." Toby chuckled while eliciting a crude remark. I pouted but knew that had no effect on these three. I normally reacted this way when Walter denied me some simple treasure, such as a sugary coffee, window shopping, shopping in general, having a glass of wine or a cronut. That delicious dessert that is a combination of a croissant and a donut.

********88888888888**********

It was later that evening, Walter and Agent Gallo returned with a bag of Thai take out, and we were all eating around the table regaling about the day. The team and I had come up with a semi plausible morning while hiding the truth. Walter did not bat an eyelash when I stated I worked diligently paying bills and do other odds and ends before going to pick up Ralph from school. The team continued the family dinner until Agent Gallo was called away to deal with some federal issue, and Ralph set down to complete his homework. Walter was on his way upstairs when I called out to him.

"Hey, Walter." I watched as he hesitated mid step before turning to look at me. He looked a bit tired, but his eyes lit up when they connected with mine. I had to remind myself to breathe when he gave my that scorching look. "Want to play a game?" I mimicked the line from the recent scary movie we all watched on Halloween after Ralph had fallen asleep. He smirked, but I could tell he was intrigued.

"What might you want to play, Miss Dineen?" He comically asked while descending down the four steps. He liked to use my full name when he was feeling playful. When he wanted to engage with an emotional outcome. It was a recent development with his emotional intelligence.

"I thought we could play some Mortal Kombat on the x-box." I said nonchalantly and he moved closer to me as if he was a lion stalking its prey. A smile danced across his face, the half one he saves mostly for me, right before he was going to make a joke at my expense. "Stow it, mister." I said holding my hand to his mouth. He grabbed my fingers threading them together. He brought out hands up, and kissed the back of mine.

"I would never." He said and pulled me over to the set up. I made sure to grab my controller. The dummy one, that was acting as a conduit from actual controller the team would be using in my vendetta against Walter. He grabbed his 'lucky' handheld and plopped onto the couch. I rolled my eyes, and took a seat a few inches apart. Distance was key. We started the game with Sylvester manning the first round. I had to keep up the charade by pounding away at the buttons, you know giving some semblance that I was playing. I remember the first look he gave me when I got the KO for knock out after just three minutes of combat. I smirked at his bewildered glare.

"I demand another game." He snapped not taking the loss well but he was still jovial. He probably thought it was a fluke. "Beginners luck." He confirmed my suspicions. A small smile spread across my own face. This time it was Toby who took over the controller. I knew from the attack style. Sylvester liked to parry and then go in for long sequence maneuvers. It was more safe than sorry. Toby liked to go in for the attack trying to deal as much damage in the first bit of the round. He was more apt to do shorter sequence but effective in damage. This game lasted longer. I knew it was to do with Walter going easy on our first game. He was not holding back this round. I continued to press the buttons as if I was really playing.

"Not such a grand master, are you?" I teased and his look darkened.

"Grand Master is only related to chess." He snapped. He wanted to go one more round, which was all right with me, Happy was dying to get her hands on the controller for a test spin. Her fighting pattern was fast like Toby but even shorter jabs. She wanted to get in close, and then put up a block until she saw the opening to deliver harsh blows. This game lasted even longer then the last. Sweat began to glisten on his forehead but Walter did not pause to wipe in case it compromised the integrity of the match.

"Did you know what I meant?" I asked calmly to his chess remark.

"Yes." Walter seethed still pounding his fingers against the controller.

"Why do you have to be a jerk about it then?" I responded, and leaned back into the chair. Walter was hunched forward. It was then, I could tell the knock out was coming because Walter had forgotten to block, and Happy dealt her round house kick that drained the remaining life, Walter's character possessed. Walter's groan and shouts echoed across the metal in the garage.

"How," He demanded. I swallowed and put the controller onto the coffee table. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Must be beginners luck." I stated triumphantly and stood up from the couch. The victory, although cheating, was still tasting good. I wanted to laugh in his face but he would know something was up. The win was short lived when Ralph entered the area and threw me under the bus.

"You weren't playing mom." Ralph explained to his genius idol. "The rest of the team were playing for her." Walter's eyes danced from my son's to mine, and then back. "Mom was not using the right button strokes. The rest of the team is in the kitch-"

"Thank you so much, Ralph." Walter interrupted. "How should we punish them?" I saw the gleam in his eyes, and both men came at me at the same time. I did not have the time before the both descended on me, and start their ticket assault. Tears of happiness began to tickle down my face when they finally let up. Walter was holding me around the waist for support and I continued to giggle. Ralph moved to the gaming system and I felt a hot breath on my ear.

"Walter." I warned feeling my pulse race at his proximity. The chuckle that escaped his mouth tickled my ear.

"Don't even think that I am letting you off the hook so easily." He put kiss to my cheek and left to go to the kitchen to find the team and the mirrored controller. I heard the yells of indignation from Toby, the laughter of Happy and the worries of Sylvester as they responded to Walter's accusations. I rolled my eyes, moved over to the couch and reveled in the fact that the team and I were able to get one up on Walter.

It was a job well done, and a day well spent.

**********************************888888888**********************************

Fin.

Hope you enjoyed.

Please tell me what you think!

I don't own Scorpion.


	9. Chapter 9

_November 21st_

_Had a sleep over with Ralph. We built a castle using a tacky adhesion we made in Sylvester's lab. We made homemade pizza with Toby with ingredients we picked out at the local organic grocery. Paige's inhibitions were lowered due to Happy's instigation._

_Paige slept next to me. She cuddles in her sleep._

_********8888888888********_

Walter was tapping away at his tablet when he felt the searching glare of Happy. He tried to ignore her at first because he figured it had to do with the quip he made at her personal appearance. He did not know that pointing out her hair looking like a beehive was rude. He refrained from mentioning the ecchymosis on her neck, which could have been the result of Toby or Peyton. Walter's money was on Toby. Happy had returned from her stock-car race outing, and the psychologist and the mechanic got into a fight. It ended with a slamming of a door, throwing of articles, and raised voices. Sylvester, who has a room right next to Toby's room, said he could heard the voices which turned into muffled moans.

So, Walter tried to pass off the unwelcoming feeling of her glare, he had already apologized to for his insincere comment at the direction of Paige. He was not going to indulged her whiny behavior.

She let out an exasperated breath. "Walter. I am trying to get your attention."

"Oh, Happy." He smiled at his friend. "What can I do for you?" He asked and he watched as her dark eyes roll about her head. Then she focused her razor glare on the genius.

"I want you to back me up on a social experiment with Paige." Happy smiled at the genius. Ever since these cute little social experiments began a few months ago at the behest of Paige, she had indulged Walter's demands. Happy may have mumbled under her breath, been stoic and sullen at the various requests, but she showed up and participated. So now it was pay back.

"What kind of social experiment?" Walter asked cautiously. He racked his brain with trying to remember what week they were in the month. Damn it for not keeping it on his phone.

"I want to have some female bonding time with Paige." Happy explained, trying to disguise her real plan. "I believe normal girls call them Ladies Night." Happy was talking about women with a normal IQ level. She was going to give him brief details, not including the high alcohol intake on these nights. Out. "Paige has been a single mom for so long, she deserves to have a night away from being a parent. Plus I have some, female issues I would like her opinion on." Happy looked down at her hands, putting on a show for her good friend to tug at his heart strings. Walter, usually, gave into Happy's demands if she pulled the innocence card.

"You know you can always talk to me." Walter said taking her hand and Happy shuffled. "But of course, I will support your social experiment."

She smiled and bounced away from his desk. Happy was almost ebullient. So it was only a few hours later when Paige returned from picking Ralph up from school. She had been distracted most of the day. Ralph rushed into the garage holding a progress report from his science teacher with glowing remarks. Walter gave the boy a high five, then fist bump and then they did a happy dance. He was finishing the last move when Paige's glance caught his eye. Walter ran his hand through Ralph's hair and told him to go show his report to Sylvester. It was the math genius that had helped Ralph with understanding his organic chemistry theories. The boy ran off, and Walter moved closer to Ralph's mom. His hand rested atop hers, running his finger across her wrist bringing her to take a step close to his body.

"Something wrong?" Walter asked knowing that she had been mulling something over most of the day. She had her distracted frown that wrinkled her forehead. He wanted to mention that keeping her muscles contracted could potentially cause a tension headache. But she had kept her distance. He respected her need for space, knowing that she would reach out when she needed assistance.

"Happy asked me to go out tonight." Paige stumbled over her words, she was concentrating on his fingers that were circling her wrist. Paige wanted snatch her hand away because his ministrations muddled her mind. It caused her to feel heat in her soul and ache in places that had been dormant for years.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling a bit because she seemed to flush when his fingers danced along her skin and it caused horripilation on her arm. She blew out a frustrated breath. "Is there an issue?" Walter smiled when she struggled with an answer. He knew it could be meant towards their conversation or at her distracted state.

She went with the conversation, "I don't have anyone to watch Ralph. Drew is out of town on an away game." Walter dropped his fingers from her wrist, feeling a moment of loss.

"He could sleep over here." Walter offered. It was a Friday, and they had been discussing this idea for weeks now. Ralph would be more then comfortable on the couch, it pulled out, and they could stay up eating popcorn, playing video games, and partaking in experiments that needed longer then just a few hours. Her beautiful eyes snapped to his, and relief spread about her face. Walter smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Paige responded with a hug.

*********888888888*********

So it was decided with a whoop and a holler from Ralph when they proposed the idea to a nine year old. It was the most outwardly display of excitement most the team had experience. Paige left work early to change into a different outfit more suitable for the night out. She returned at about seven wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white silk camisole top. She had a dark blazer to wear over top, and half of her hair was pulled back. Her makeup was light, but still beautiful. Paige stood at the top of the stairs holding out Ralph's overnight bag, explaining the different objects inside. Walter was trying to pay attention but he mostly was watching her mouth move, and the words hit a brick wall. He noticed she was wearing a feint smell of her perfume, which Walter wanted to move closer and smell. But that would be awkward.

"Walter." Paige said snapping her fingers before his face and he blinked a few times. "Are you listening?"

"No, I was distracted by you." Walter complimented and felt heat on his cheeks. She smiled and thanked him for his comment.

"Could you help me with a necklace?" Paige asked holding a silver chain with a silver feather pendent. He took the chain and Paige turned about holding her hair to the side. His fingers shook at the clasp trying to get the claw about the circle. He stepped closer, hovering close and letting his fingers touch the skin on her neck while he placed let the necklace go. Paige shivered, and step away. "Thanks, again." She squeezed his fingers and then went down the stairs to say good bye to Ralph and then meet up with Happy. Happy was dressed in dark jeans, a tight navy blue tank and a leather jacket. Toby had been hovering close by, but she ignored his attempts to be invited.

"Okay, well you boys be good." Paige said glancing at Walter who returned her demand with a playful smirk. She rolled her eyes. "Ralph, don't listen to a thing Toby tells you, and Sylvester is in charge." Happy stuck her tongue at Toby, and the two ladies left the garage taking an Uber to their plans.

"Well, now that they are gone." Toby said clapping his hands, "What sort of destruction should we get to first, our stomach cells, brain cells or hearing?" Ralph laughed and the boys set about their evening plans.

*********88888888*********

Walter was sitting on the couch bed, next to the slumbering nine year old. Ralph had announced during dinner, of homemade pizza, that he was going to stay up all night. His mother never let him try, and the men encouraged his efforts. Ralph had sacked out about eleven, but Walter remained near him, he knew of the boy's night terrors from a text conversation with Paige a few weeks ago. She had asked him about his opinion on how to handle the most recent developments of her son's psychosis. He and Toby had explained that it was a response of his over-active imagination and his high IQ levels. His brain did not shut off like normal individuals so his brain would overstimulate and manifest into dreams. Walter had spent a bit of the night trying to engage the boy to mentally exhaust him so his slumber would be fitless and peaceful.

By the snores, Walter felt accomplished. It was nearing one in the morning. He had texted Paige through out the evening, and she would respond quickly, but after the last one, he was still waiting for her response. He sent her a picture of Ralph sleeping, and he knew she started to respond, but she never sent the text. He sent her a request to text him at the end of her night. Again, the text went unanswered.

It was the scraping of metal against the door lock that piqued his interest. Walter rushed down the stairs, wanting to see what was the source of the noise. He opened the door to find Happy and Paige holding on to each other as if each were supporting the other's weight. "Ladies?" He said stepping aside and holding open the door. Happy's eyes opened wide filled with happiness.

"WALT!" She exclaimed and Paige dissolved into giggles. An inside joke between the pair, and they rushed into and wrapped his arms about his torso. He put a finger to his mouth. "What?" The Asian whispered loudly. Happy stepped back but Paige remained.

"Ralph is asleep upstairs in the living." Walter said feeling Paige leaning harder to his side. He wrapped a hand about her waist. "The rest of the team is sleeping as well." Happy nodded and then moved further into the garage. "Did you guys have a good night?" Walter maneuvered Paige to follow Happy as she made her way to the kitchen. Happy was pretending to waltz to a song in her head.

"Yes,." Happy nodded. "We should do another shot."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Walter said feeling Paige shake her head against his shoulder. "I think you might want to drink some water?" Happy snorted in disgust. Walter wished Toby had been smart enough to stay awake. A drunk Happy was difficult to handle.

"Water is for babies." Happy snapped pulling a bottle of vodka from the freezer and setting about finding three shot glasses.

"Did you know your name is like water just missing an L." Paige prosed, which got Happy giggling. A noise not often heard by Walter. A light flipped on from down the hall. 'Oh thank goodness.' Walter thought. Toby came into kitchen rubbing his eyes, his pajama pants were hanging low on his hips and he was wearing his signature hat. Happy seemed distracted by the strip of skin showing from the end of his shirt and the top of his pants.

"Ladies?" Toby said moving into the kitchen and stretching his arms. "Are we having a nightcap?"

"Happy was." Walter said still holding onto to Paige. He moved her to the stool and put her hands on the counter. "Hold on, Toby, can I talk to you?" Happy eyes seemed to have darken within the twenty-seconds.

"Will you monitor the girls, I am going to go move Ralph to my room." Walter explained. "I don't want the girls to wake him up. Paige will sleep on the couch, and I can sleep on the floor."

"Sure. But hurry, you saw the look in Happy's eyes. I don't know how long I can hold her off." Toby said giving his eyebrows a waggle. Walter rolled eyes his, and set off to get the nine year old situated by picking him off the fold out coach bed, and tucking him into his bed. He grabbed the extra pillows and blankets from his bed, and shut the door. He made it back to the kitchen in time to see Happy and Toby taking a shot. Paige was still slumped over the counter, her head in her hands.

"And then we moved onto the long island teas." Happy recounted the drinks of the night. "Those were tasty. Paige had a couple of those." Walter put his hands on Paige's shoulder as she groaned at the memory. "Then there were the shots from the investment bankers!"

"They were so gross. Something of a snake bite." Paige blanched. "I should get going." She stood up and sat back down due to the spinning of the room. "Maybe, I should wait a moment." Happy laughed.

"No, Paige." Happy said. "We wanted to come back here and drink so more. Like the song goes, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots." Paige gagged in her mouth, and Walter rushed about the kitchen grabbing a bucket.

"Paige is going upstairs to sleep." Walter stated. But the Liaison ignored both friends. She stood up and bolted with drunken ease to the bathroom. The sounds of retching could be heard throughout the main floor. Happy chuckled.

"She tried her hardest to keep up with me." Happy smirked. "She doesn't know of my tolerance." Walter glared at his friend. Happy should have been more protective of Paige, or at least more careful. Anything could have happened. "She did reveal quite a bit." Walter glared at Toby, and the psychiatrist nodded in response.

"Alright, Happy." Toby interjected and put his hand on her hip. "Let's go to my room." Happy made a face before grabbing the hat off her head and allowed him to lead Happy out of the kitchen. Walter knocked on the bathroom door and he was answered with a moan. He opened the door to find Paige holding onto the toilet.

"Oh Paige." Walter sympathized and grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the tap. Wetting it just a bit and started to dab at her forehead to wipe the sweat from her brow. He put his arm about her waist and helped her stand. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded, and he assisted her from the bathroom. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and the bucket. Paige groaned at the steps, and Walter helped her practically carrying her up the stairs, and dropping her to the couch. Paige sat down on the couch and pouted.

"I just want to go to sleep." She said Ralph nodded but he got her to go through the paces of a night time routine. He was successful in getting her to brush her teeth, remove her makeup and switch into a pair of old track pants. He had turned his back when she went about changing from her jeans. Walter accompanied her from the bathroom to the living room.

"Okay, I need you to finish this bottle of water." Walter said sitting next to her on the mattress. "It will help with the hangover." Paige groaned, and started to take a sip. "I didn't know you would be drinking so much tonight."

Paige shrugged and giggled, "It was ladies night. Happy and I played a few games." Walter smiled at the closeness between the females of the Scorpion team. "It was a fun time." He watched as she sipped a bit more of the water bottle.

"What did you guys do?" Walter said shifting so the pair were seated next to each other, and he started playing with the skin about her wrist.

"Stop doing that." Paige said, and the anguish in her words caused Walter to look directly to her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be thinking, a thought frozen on her face. He stilled his finger's travel just locking her wrist in his fingers.

"Why?"

"I can't think when you do it." Paige confessed and she took the last sip of her water bottle. Dropping it to the floor. "Time for bed." She said flopping to the mattress pulling Walter so he was vertical with her body. He smiled at her confession, and rolled to his side. He removed his hand from her wrist and brought a hand to her face.

"Does this bother you." He whispered and Paige let out a breath.

"Walter. Go. To. Sleep." Paige sighed and he just chuckled rolling on to his back. He felt her fingers move from her side, and travel down his arm until she intertwined her fingers with his. "Thank you for taking care of me and Ralph."

He brought their intwined hands and kissed her knuckles. Thanking her silently because he could hear her breathing settle as she fell asleep. He listened to her breathing, and soon he crashed. Walter woke up the next morning, feeling an intense warmth about his body. He found Paige wrapped about him like creeping ivy. Walter could tell that the early light from the window that it was still quite early, so he placed a kiss in her hair and fell back asleep.

*****8888888*****

Fin.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Ema


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have been distracted by the dazzling eyes of Captain America.

I am doing away with the dates of the journal entries because it has been a pain to keep track which day I am on. Let's just pretend these are excerpts from Walter's journal.

Hope you enjoy.

********8888888*******

_Toby talked Sylvester and I to go to the gym today. I think he got the idea from Happy who in words would be described as "gym rat". Just not to her face as Toby explained. Sylvester barely made it past the front desk, and stated the entire gym area was a germ sess pool. I ran for two miles, felt winded and said I was done. Toby strained a muscle in his back lifting weights. Worked late at the garage with Paige. Drove her home, since she let Drew borrow her car. _

_Shared a kiss with Paige in the rain._

_********8888888********_

The boys of Scorpion minus Agent Gallo returned to the garage smelling of sweat and aching in muscles they did not know could hurt. Paige had arrived just as the group was setting forth on their adventure; she gave each a curious look at the sudden interest in working out at the gym. Toby had gesticulated with his arms, flexing the non-existent muscles. Paige had even pulled Walter aside, a hand wrapped about his forearm, to force his attention to her and asked "Are you sure?"

Walter responded with a shrug, gave her a sweet smile, and then rejoined Sylvester and Toby at the door.

"Don't worry, mom." Toby playfully teased. "We will return Walter in the condition he is leaving." Walter rolled his eyes, flashed his pearly whites and the group left. Paige went about tidying up the different work stations and making herself some tea. She had had a late start that day, preparing for Ralph to go on an away weekend with his father. The pair was going on a father/son camping trip with the Boy Scout group. Ralph had asked her if Walter would be disappointed in him for wanting to go with Drew, but Paige just kissed her son's forehead stating that Walter was busy that weekend. It was an innocent lie, but Walter agreed that it was the best response. Paige had checked the company email account, looking to see if they had any private requests for the team's expertise. There were just a few things to sift through before she was completely finished with that needed to be done.

Two hours later, the garage was still completely empty. The boys were at the gym, and Happy was assisting Agent Gallo with a job that only required her skills. So she leaned back in her chair, bored. What did the team do all day when they did not have a mission. Usually Ralph was there to distract her, with his homework requests, or helping with his projects. She was there for moral support and adult supervision. Walter and the rest of the group was what assisted Ralph in his mental endeavors.

She decided to watch a movie.

********8888888*********

Walter and the boys returned to the garage. They had stopped to grab a burger after their training session. At the insistence of Sylvester.

"Paige?" Sylvester called into the darkened garage. He had an issue with the dark. The lights dimmed as the group moved into the garage, and found Paige asleep on the couch.

"Is this what we pay her for?" Toby smartly joked, and Walter went to her side touching her cheek. "Is she alive?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Yes." She reached out stretching and brushing Walter's hand from the side of her face. It landed back to his lap and she looked around the room. "Well, it looks like you guys survived."

"Not without injury." Toby said walking forward and winced as he dropped into chair. Paige looked to Walter and Sylvester giving them a once over to make sure they were intact. "Just me, thanks for caring."

Walter chuckled and turned to the frozen screen. It was a one of the old movies that Paige loved to watch. Singing in the Rain. Walter knew the movie on sight now because of the multiple times he watched it with Paige. The first time they watched it was a few months ago at her apartment when she had called in sick. Even though she was running a temperature, and barely had a voice left, she warbled along with the various musical numbers. He noticed how her heart beat would hasten when Gene Kelly sang while dancing about the city streets with water pouring onto his character.

Walter thought the tap dancing was a bit much.

"Gene Kelly, what a ponce." Toby muttered from his seat. Sylvester was returning with a few tablets and a water bottle for his friend. "Thanks Sylvester. It is good to know someone cares about my health." Sylvester smiled and returned to the kitchen. He was still hungry from working up his appetite from all the worrying while at the gym.

"So how was the gym?" Paige asked mostly to Walter. The Scorpion Team did not scream fitness. Well routine and physical fitness. Mental fitness, the team was off the charts. So when they announced their plans as she arrived, Paige had to ask if they were dressed for the library when she looked at their attire.

"It was fine." Walter said not noticing the wince that the words caused Paige. He leaned back into the couch next to Paige. His fingers were playing with her wrist.

"What did you do?" Paige sighed looking to Toby who was surveying the pair. He had been watching the interactions between the team leader and the team liaison. Toby knew that the pair had reached a pivotal point in their relationship. The point if it was going to continue to something of substance or fizzle into a void of nothing. Toby's money was on the first outcome.

"Well, I had a weight training session with Bianca." Toby explained, and motioned to his back. "Pushed it a tad farther then I should. Hence the strained muscle. Nothing serious just needs a few days to let it relax." Paige forced the smirk to halt as it formed.

"Ah Toby, I am sorry." She responded lightly trying to keep the tone in her voice sympathetic. She felt the direct glare from the therapist. "I have a heating pad at my house. I could go get it for you. That should help relax your muscle."

"That would be nice." Toby accepted her offer. "So Walter, you should go change so you can take Paige home, and retrieve the heating pad."

"Wait, what?" Walter asked looking up from Paige's wrist that he was still palpating with this fingers. Paige withdrew her wrist, smiling at the distracted genius.

"Toby wants you to drive me home so he can have the heating pad for his aching muscle." Paige said standing from the couch. She fixed him with a look that made Walter need to remind himself to breathe. "But, you stink."

"He did run on the treadmill." Toby explained. "So shower, boy!" Toby pointed to the stairs, and Walter complied with the order, because he truly had no clue what was happening in the garage or with his team. Twenty minutes later he descended down the steps to find Paige waiting patiently in the kitchen talking with Sylvester about the different germs he could have contracted. He entered silently but knew by Paige's body language she was attuned to him in her surroundings. Walter watched as her stance seemed to open up as if giving him an entrance into the conversation. Her head angled to his direction but her face remained focused on the human calculator droning on about the variations of athlete's foot Her arm that had been previously positioned across her body, seemed to relax and fall to her side, as if her palm was willing him to take her hand.

He didn't, but he catalogued her responses to his memory.

"Walter," Sylvester announced and Paige turned her doe eyes to his, they smiled at his presence and he swiftly moved to the little group. Paige was leaning against the counter, while Sylvester had been pacing throughout to the room while readying himself a snack. "I was just educating Paige about the different germs found at a gym. Such as Candida or norovirus."

"That's interesting." Walter nodded his head. Paige shot him a look, one that did not agree with his assessment. She needed to be rescued, and Walter smiled back. "But, I am here to take Paige home."

"Where's her car?" Sylvester asked as he filled up his mug with tea.

"Drew borrowed it." Paige explained. "He is taking Ralph on a camping trip with the Boy Scouts. I wanted Ralph to get to and from the campground safely."

"That was a good decision." Sylvester agreed and then started to think of all the times he did not spend with his father. All the failed bonding moments. "Ah, well you guys might want to take an umbrella, it looks like it might rain."

Paige smiled at the worrier, and made her exit. "I think we will chance it." Walter said and followed the lady out of the garage.

*********88888888*********

It was five minutes into the drive home that the clouds opened up with a clap of thunder and a downpour of rain. It continued to be a steady drizzle the remainder of the drive, which the pair rode in silence. It was not an awkward silence, just a comfortable silence. They parked in the marked spot for Paige's apartment. Neither making a move to get out of the car. This had become a recent development in the relationship. Each wanted to remain in their companionable silence, not wanting to break the tension with another disappointing good bye.

"Well, thanks for the ride." Paige stated her hand on the door. Walter smiled at her thankfulness. "You did not have to."

"Of course I did." Walter said and Paige turned to look at him. There was something in his voice that sounded possessive. As if, there was no way else she would have gotten home, or no other way he would have allowed her to go home. "The heating pad, remember?"

There it was.

The statement the broke the tension.

Of course.

Because there was no other reason for Walter to drive her home from work, during a thunder storm.

"Right." Paige responded and opened the door. She did not want to show the disappointment on her face to the man. She was only ten steps away from the car when she heard the driver's side door shut. She heard him call her name, but Paige was rushing, wanting to distance herself from the genius.

"Paige, wait!" Walter shouted over the din of the storm. He caught her hand and tugged it so she would turn to face him. He saw a multitude of emotions run through her face, mixed with stray drops of rain, and the way her hair danced with the wind. "What's wrong?" He brought his hand to her face. Paige turned her cheek and rejected his touch.

"It's nothing, Walter." Paige said the emotion in her voice barely in check. It had been weeks since the girl's night when the pair had slept next to each other. The awkward tension from that situation had been brushed aside as if nothing happened for the genius, but for Paige, she had taken it as rejection. That he had been uncomfortable in her forwardness, and then laughed it off due to the alcohol in her blood stream. Toby had tried to reason with Walter that her subconscious was not drunk, and that both their actions that night had been deeper.

"Tell me." Walter implored her with urgency. "I don't understand."

But Paige bit her lip and let out a strangled noise as if she was caught. "Neither do I." She explained and this time Walter put her hand on her cheek she did not flinch from his touch. He directed her face so he could look in her eyes. He felt her breath hasten as he moved forward, and felt her hands rise up to take hold of his arms. He watched as her eyes danced between his and his lips as he moved closer until her eyes closed just as his lips were a hair's breath away from her and said.

"I know Gene Kelly said something smart about the sun shining. But to me, it feels like torrential downpour." He murmured and chuckled at the reaction he got. Paige's eyes shot open distracted by his audacity. He captured her lips just as she was about the respond. His hand moving from her cheek to the back of her head. Walter pulled her close deepening the kiss for another second before pulling his head back. "Nope, stills feels like rain."

Paige was left breathless by his statement. Word lost due to the final release of tension, the kiss and his inane comment. A chuckle escaped her mouth and danced across his lips.

"You are ridiculous." She whispered and his lips danced across her once more.

*****************888888*******************

Fin

Hope you enjoyed,

Ema


	11. Chapter 11

This might be a little different layout then you are all used to reading. I have to get a shout out to CupCakes24(sp) for the review to make me act on this idea of creativity, and also to Scorpion for setting up the foundation and putting the little nugget of an idea to percolate in my mind. Have you ever had an idea that just bubbles and won't leave you alone?

I hope you enjoy.

E

********888888888********

Walter sat stiffly on the grey couch. The fabric was something fine and coarse that rubbed his skin in an unfavorable way. It was like a rough linen shirt that he was forced to wear during his years of private school, the feeling was unwelcome, starchy and made his skin crawl. Walter tried to push the memory into the recesses of his mind, and focus on the doctor sitting opposite in a leather chair. He would opt for that piece of furniture the next time or if he would return for a second session of therapy. The woman was middle aged, he would describe her as Agent Cabe's type. Conservative in her navy blue power suit, with a flair in her scarf. Her hair was cut into a motherly bob, which was slightly outgrown. Her heels gave her a bit of edge, he knew from the familiar red bottom that it was showed a mark of wealth, which would reflect she either was good at her job with a thriving practice, or her family had money.

From the research he did before booking the meeting, he knew that it was the first option. He read up on the multiple articles she had published, a few books, and did a background search for her education. Her Ala Mater was not two but three of the Ivy Leagues, and Cambridge, with a brief teaching history at Trinity College. So he reached out for a consultation, and the correspondence began with the good Doctor Bench. It began with an email, discussing her idea on Jungian psychology or analytical psychology. It was an exchange of emails, getting to understand ideas, an open forum of different psychology approaches and techniques. After a few weeks, and an unfortunate moment that fractured the team led to Walter contacting Dr. Bench's office requesting for an hour session.

The doctor cleared her afternoon.

At the moment, Dr. Bench was reading through his journal. He had offered up the information a few emails back, and when he had explained the urgency of session she asked for him to bring his notebook. She had been thumbing through the pages, silently reading the passages as the fall fell to winter. It ended on the journal entry,

_November 24th_

_Fury. Fought with Paige. I feel this rage I cannot express. _

_I hate._

"I would like to discuss the feelings that caused this journal entry." Dr. Bench asked, and Walter noticed the Irish influences in her speech patterns.

"How long were you in Ireland?" Walter ask, deflecting the question with his own. He knew that the doctor was not dissuaded by the diversion. She shrugged and starting counting with her fingers.

"I would say about two years, and three months?" Dr. Bench responded. "I met a man, followed him to Dublin, and taught a couple classes. I fell in love with more of the country side as I fell out of love with him." Walter stared at the information. He rubbed his hands on his legs as if trying to dry the sweat from his palm. "Do feelings make you uncomfortable?"

"What do you mean?" Walter asked.

"You just shifted as if what I told you caused you to feel awkward. Rubbing your legs, to distract yourself." Dr. Bench explained. "I wonder what causes you the discomfort. The feeling of these feelings, or the inability to know the proper way to express feelings, or simply how to react?"

"Aren't they all the same?" Walter asked crossing his legs, mirroring the doctor's posture. He tried to look disinterested. This was a bad idea.

"Technically, I guess yes." Dr. Bench smiled at the frustration that displayed across her patience's face. "You asked to come here to have a conversation, Walter. So please, let us talk. What caused you to feel this way in your journal?"

*******8888888*********

Walter thought to the day prior, it has been a good day. A mission completed with a nice payout for the team to play with for the upcoming weekend. Paige had talked about going shopping for the holidays, to prepare for the rush. Happy was excited to replenish some spare parts for her muscle car project, Sylvester was talking about a new particle inverter and buying the new Super Fun Guy comic. Toby had already thought out the various bets he would be placing. Walter was going to deposit his, pay some bills and put a bit away into his savings. So the team disbanded, Toby to the casino down the street, Paige and Sylvester to the mall, and Happy to the junk yard. Walter had offered up to pick up Ralph from school so there was no rush for Paige to hurry back.

Walter and Ralph were playing another round of Proton Arnold, that Happy had just finished fixing from when the garage had been vandalized. Ralph was playing well, which made sense since he was a genius, but his mind did not seem completely in the game.

"Ralph, buddy, what is going on?" Walter asked pulling up a stool next to the boy. His hand went to his shoulder but Ralph shrugged at the touch. Walter's head shifted to the side, trying to decipher the rebuke of his touch. "Does this have to do with your dad?"

"My dad went to a try out." The boy said starting another game, and the garage echoed to the sounds of the game's intro music and the sounds of the joystick and clicking of buttons. Walter knew about the try out because Drew told him, but he got the impression that Drew was keeping it to himself.

"How do you know that?" Walter asked trying to ascertain the begotten information. Ralph took his eyes off the screen to give his mentor a disbelieving look. Walter shrugged his shoulder as if to say, 'enlighten me.'

"I heard him on the phone last night. Mom stayed late, so he stayed until she came home. He had a phone call with his agent. He pretended to be in the bathroom." Ralph described as he listened to the conversation, overhearing the possibility of Drew going to Dallas or Memphis to play baseball in the major leagues.

"I'm sorry buddy." Walter said trying again to put his run his hand through Ralph's hair that he had watched Paige do numerous times, and knew it was a physical response that comforted Ralph. Ralph danced away from his fingers. He turned from the game and he met Walter's questioning glance with a glare.

"This is your fault." Ralph spite out the words with a venom that shocked the genius.

"What makes you say that?" Walter asked rubbing a hand to his face. He could read the boy's logic. He was pushed by Paige's forlorn expression and gave Drew the idea during the baseball outing, which prompted in turn the baseball experiment, which helped Drew pick up three more miles per hour on his pitch. That impacted his performance, allowing him to catch the attention of the major leagues and the chance to advance. Hence the try outs. Ralph said just as much. Walter could see the tears in the boy's eyes, and when the boy turned away to face the game cabinet shielding himself from Walter and from the vulnerability of his expression. Walter gave him space, retreating a safe distance to the kitchen, where he could keep an eye on Ralph but yet not be a smothering presence.

And he remained there for two more hours, stewing with the emotions until Paige texted that Drew returned to town early, and would be picking up Ralph in about fifteen minutes. The message was short and to the point. Walter responded with a short.

**K.**

Walter knew that Paige being an emotional being that messages with just one letter was a pet peeve. She would read into the lack of words. But she did not respond, so it was also safe to say that his response was waiting at the bottom of her giant bag she used as a purse. Drew was prompt and amiable, as always. He buddy-ed up to Walter, thanking him by clapping him on the back as if they were old friends. Drew called to Ralph, took his child's backpack and ran his fingers through his son's hair. A touch that Ralph did not shirk from, and Walter thought the boy leaned into his father's touch. Drew thanked Walter for picking up Ralph from school and the pair exited to go find some dinner. Yet another request that Walter waved off by stating he was not hungry. The moment the garage door closed he moved to the kitchen to find some left over pizza but only found a bottle of whiskey.

*******88888888*******

Paige and Sylvester returned from the mall two hours later. The sales had been ridiculous that Paige was nearly finished with shopping for the holiday, and then there was the line outside Barnes and Noble that wrapped nearly twice around one wing of the mall. There was a comic book signing, that Sylvester practically hyperventilated when he found out. Paige had set about texting Drew to pick Ralph up from the garage, relieving Walter from child duty. So they entered the darkened garage close a little after nine in the evening. Sylvester had requested Paige to accompany him into the garage, due to his fear of the dark and that she could hide the presents for Ralph in the office.

"Anyone home?" She called out flipping on the lights, there was a faint hum of Proton Arnold indicating it was recently played. Sylvester's face lit up and he went over to the cabinet to start up a game. "Toby, Happy, Walter?" Paige moved further into the garage taking the steps up to the second floor to put the packages in the upstairs closet. It was a storage room that was rarely used by the team, and had never been frequented by Ralph.

Paige was stowing the last bag when she felt his eyes. "What are you doing?" His voice was deep yet cold. Almost distant.

Paige turned warily looking at the genius that looked nothing like Walter. It reminded her of the time when Collins came into the picture, that moment when Walter had 'fallen down the rabbit hole' as Toby called it. It was frightening to think, this man could get lost in his own mind. She offered him a warm smile, which he did not return.

"I am hiding the presents I got Ralph for Christmas." Paige explained and motioned to the few bags stacked on the top shelf. "There is no place in the apartment that I could keep from Ralph." Walter looked at the bags stepping further into the room. It could be described as a room, but it was only a little bigger than a closet. With two grown adults, and shelves flanking on each wall brought the pair close together.

"Why bother?" Walter asked, his tone caused Paige to rear her head back. She figured he was stepping in to see the purchases, and offer some insight at the different objects. His tone was sharp like a knife.

"Excuse me?" Paige asked her head cocking to one side taking in Walter's profile. He was reaching a hand up and pulling a box from the bag. It was a rubic cube with Sudoku puzzles still in the plastic but able to be shifted a bit. Walter's fingers set about to shift the sides. He was distracted by the puzzle that Paige set her hand on Walter's fingers to still the movement. "Walter, what do you mean?"

"Why bother?" He stated again with each word dripping with malice. "Are you even going to be here with Drew's career development?" Paige stepped away from Walter, as the words he threw at her stung like a bee sting. Walter moved forward and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Are you drunk?" Paige asked her eyes wide with accusation. Walter shook his head, and lifted his hand to show he had three drinks. "How did you know about, Drew?" Walter moved forward again, his hands coming to rest on the wall on each side of her body. Paige reached her arms up, body on autopilot to his touches. She went to grip his collar. "Walter?" His eye darkened.

"Because he told me." Walter straightened leaning away and her fingers fell from his shirt. "That bastard had the audacity to tell me all about these tryouts, and that it was because of me." He put his hands to his face rubbing his skin and then into his hair. "Are you going with him?"

"What?"

"Are you going to follow him to where ever he gets picked up?" Walter demanded. "I would like to know so I can prepare for your replacement." Paige's eyes widened.

"Are you sure you only have had three drinks?" Her voice was low and cutting. Walter shrugged and stepped out of the closet but was followed closely by Paige. She followed his long gait to the stairs and hurried to chase after him as he got to the first floor. In the meantime of their closet discussion, Toby and Happy had returned from their endeavors. "Walter, will you stop?"

"No, you stop." Walter said turning back on her in an offensive stance. The team that had been surrounding the cabinet turned to look at the raised voices. "He comes back for two months, and you are willing to drop everything you have built to follow him? What the hell, Paige?"

"One, I never said I would follow him." Paige tried to respond but Walter was not finished attacking.

"Wow, Paige. Way to be a redundant cliché. Could you have a bit originality?" Walter sighed, his words cutting her to the quick, "Do you ever care about the repercussions that will effect Ralph?" Paige raised her head to meet his darkened glance. There was a voice from Toby and Happy calling their names, but neither seemed to burst the bubble of this fight.

"Don't you dare, Walter." Paige yelled. His eyes blinked at the volume, "You have no right to use Ralph against me. No right. You are not his father. He is mine and Drew's child. Not yours. Do you get that?"

Walter looked thoroughly shocked at her outburst.

"I don't know what has gotten into your head, but Drew has not even been offered a new position for a different team. We haven't had that discussion. Not that it is your business what I do with my family." Paige said glaring at him.

"Not my business?" Walter retaliated. He stepped closer and practically whispered, "Does Drew know about the kiss we shared?" Paige rolled her eyes at his petulant attack so he went on the offensive once more, "Being the only one with the same IQ level as Ralph, I think it is more my business then yours. You don't know how to interact with him. You don't understand him. You thought he was developmentally delayed when I first met you at that diner. Just because he isn't my blood doesn't mean that I don't love him any less. And you are just going to take him away, from me and the team?"

"I am not taking him away!" Paige screamed back. The fury in her words reverberated against the steel walls. "I may not be as smart as you all but I offer him a stability that you all could not provide."

"But you have thought about it, right?" Walter asked his eyes noticed that she quaking. Tears filled her eyes, but he knew they were not from sadness but anger. "Can you deny it?" Her silence answered his question that he stepped away.

"You. Are. Not. His. Father." Paige gritted through clenched teeth. The tension between the pair rippled as if a boulder was dropped into a lake from a cliff. It was palpable. Walter moved back into her immediate space again to drop his voice so she can only hear.

"I have done more for that boy then, Drew will ever do." He spat the words. "More than anyone will ever do." Paige pushed his sneer from her face. She knew that the alcohol had tempered his words, but it did not take the sting away from bite. He stumbled back a few steps and Paige went about collecting her keys, bag and jacket. She ignored the team's looks of complete confusion and avoided their calls once their found their voices. Walter was halfway up the stairs when the door slammed close to the garage.

Toby was the first to speak, "What the hell was that?"

********8888888888*******

"So you got into a fight with Paige." Dr. Bench asked crossing her legs and opened the notebook back to focus on the journal entries. Walter had just finished the memories of yesterday. After he had gone up to his room and poured himself another drink in his locked bedroom. He placed noise canceling headphones and spent the night programming, avoiding the multiple knocks of his team.

"Yes." Walter answered.

"So you wrote down fury." Dr. Bench focused on the words in his journal. "When did you feel fury?"

"What?" Walter asked.

"You wrote fury before the statement about fighting with Paige. So what caused you to feel the fury? I want you to focus on that feeling." Dr. Bench asked sliding her head to the left, her chin resting in her palm. "Think about what caused the fury."

"I felt the fury from the fight." Walter explained. "It is the only logical explanation."

"But yet you wrote it before the fight statement." Dr. Bench challenged. "I think the fury happened before the fight."

"You do?" Walter asked sarcastic tone evident as it was laced in the five letters of his question.

"Yes, Walter." The doctor responded with equal parts sarcasm. "I think you have been feeling fury for days prior to the fight. I think you have been feeling this fury since the night of the kiss you shared with Paige." Walter shook his head, not wanting to listen to her words.

"I don't see-"

"You opened yourself to her. This is your first relationship that you are on equal footing as your partner, am I right?" The doctor continued speaking over the interruption of the patient. His silence was his answer. "You have an emotional invested interest in this relationship. I am guessing you have never had this type of connection before, am I right?"

She waited for him to respond, "No."

"Walter, you are a man with a brilliant mind." Dr. Bench said. "Try to think why you wrote the word fury."

Walter focused his eyes at the bookshelf behind the doctor. A look of disdainful indifference crept across his face while his mind thought about the question. Fury. It was a constant emotion that he knew well. As a child, he felt it by not having the proper avenue to release his genius, ignored by every adult until Agent Gallo appeared to cart him off to jail. As a teen, he felt an unbridled tension due to the inability to express himself and the hormones coursing through his blood stream. As a young adult, the fury was close to the surface at having to deal with the inane masses that surrounded him on a daily basis. It was there until that fateful day in the diner, when he happened upon a genius playing chess with ketchup packets and salt shakers. The emotion dissipated for the past few months, completely gone and Walter felt as if he surfaced and could breathe without strain.

"It came back when I kissed, Paige." Walter whispered as he focused on the moment it all came crashing down. Dr. Bench nodded encouraging Walter to explore that clarity. "But why did it all come crashing back?"

"It never left, Walter." Dr. Bench explained, "You simply had pushed it aside. It came back the moment you changed the parameters of your relationship with-"

"Paige." Walter finished and he watched as the doctor nod her head. "Again, why?"

"You understood your reality when they joined the team. But the moment you started feeling more and exploring more of a relationship did it allow for the fury to begin to build. Your fight was not about the possibility of losing Ralph." Dr. Bench stated and Walter defensively shook his head.

"Pretty sure it was." He said.

"No, it was your outlet for the fury. The fight was about the change in your relationship with Paige. You put yourself out there with the kiss." She said gesturing to the notebook. "You put it right here, you kissed her, and the next entry was fury. Walter, you have been compartmentalizing all of your relationships into specific categories your entire adult life. They are either like you, a genius, or everyone else."

Walter shuffled in his seat, again whipping his hand on his pant legs, "It keeps it simple that way."

"It is also an effective way of keeping emotional people at arm's length. These two new individuals in your life has rocked your reality. You have a genius like you that you have a deep emotional attachment to, as well as an emotional being that you want to have a different sort of relationship that you have not had before in your life. So the fury, which had been simmering like a volcano, lying dormant for the past few months with just enough seismic activity to keep it active. Then the kiss caused you to erupt." Dr. Bench gave the example multiple times to different patients but it seemed to hit home with the genius. His eyes widened as if it all fit into place.

"What do I do?" Walter asked realizing that his actions from the previous night. The doctor pinned with a knowing stare. "I need to apologize." The doctor nodded her head and wrote down a brief note folding it in half.

"Give this to Paige." The doctor said while raising from her chair, and went to her desk and put it in an envelope to secure the content. Walter took the proffered item, and stuffed it in his pocket. He was waved from the room, with a request the he contact the doctor via email. Walter left the therapeutic office.

*******8888888*******

Walter did not go immediately to the Paige, as he was reeling from his therapy session. He drove up, and lost himself in the hypothetical conversation he would wave with Paige. He went to the garage, but remained in his car, not wanting to face his roommates. Their looks of dislike would send him on a tailspin and he would possibly lash out.

Walter wasted no time in pulling up his phone to track the location of Paige's cellphone. He noticed that she was at the apartment, and saw that Ralph was not. He thought to the day, it was Wednesday about mid-day. Ralph was in school before he was let out for the remainder of the week for Thanksgiving break. He programmed the GPS to take him directly to the apartment.

But before heading he sent her a message.

**Paige are you home?-W**

He watched as the message's status went from sent, to delivered and then to read at 1:45 pm. Walter watched as the familiar typing dots began as Paige started to type her response but it stopped after a moment. He waited five minutes waiting for her answer.

**Paige, I know you have seen the message.-W. **He wanted to instigate a response. The dots of conversation reappeared and her response was rapid.

_**How do you know that?-P**_

**Does it matter?-W **He bit back the grin that was forming, Walter did not want to get his hopes up with these exchanges. Walter did not have the right to try and tease the situation away. As much as he would love to do exactly that, he knew it would not solve this issue. Walter owed it to Paige and to himself. Especially, Ralph.

_**Yes.-P He**_ smirked at her one worded response.

**There is a setting on your phone that tells me when my message was has been read.-W**

_**Basically another stalker tool, right?-P**_

**Yep. So are you alone-W**

_**Yes.-P**_

Walter put the car in gear and started driving to her destination. The feeling of dread was weighing heavy on his soul the moment parked the car in the parking lot. It only grew heavier as he go to her front door, and nearly weighed his arm down when he went to raise his knuckles against the door.

Paige answered the door, and nearly slammed it the moment she registered her eyes on the man standing in her doorway. Walter had to place his hand on the large wooden plank to prevent it from closing. Paige glanced at his fingers and stepped away from the door.

"Yes?" Paige asked.

Walter shuffled. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" Was the only response. Walter rubbed his hands against his sweater.

"To apologize, and discuss our future."

Paige relented removing herself the doorway and moved back into the living room allowing Walter follow her trail. He closed the door and followed closely behind taking in the outfit. Paige was still dressed in lounge clothes of leggings and a dove grey short sleeve tunic. She wasn't wearing any makeup so he was able to see the bags underneath her eyes. Her eyes looked a bit swollen to do with the fight. Walter followed her to the sofa, taking a seat nearby but with a distance that kept her comfortable.

"Well?" Paige asked after a moment of silence. Her eye brow arched as Walter's hand reached forward to touch her wrist but he stilled his movement. "No." she denied him the physical touch. Her lips trembled another wave of tears threatening to drop.

"I am sorry." Walter strained the words, and when Paige's face remained impassive. "Listen, I talked it over with a therapist."

Paige wondered aloud, "What?"

"About the fight. Look Paige, I am a broken man." Walter tried to explain the doctor's logic. Her bewildered expression twisted more, "No, damn it, not a broken man. Look I am like a volcano. Always about to blow, with fire and brimstone. Ready to erupt and cause massive amount of destruction. That is what happened last night."

"So you are Mount Saint Helens?" Paige asked not understanding the metaphor. "Am I supposed to know what you are trying to say?"

Walter groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Scrunching the brown locks into fingers and let it relax. It caused his hair to stand on end and Paige, out of habit, reached out to flatten the piece of hair. Walter captured his hand in his, squeezing it before lacing his fingers through her own. "No," Walter said bringing her fingers to his lips placing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "My life is full of this constant rage and fury. Mostly to do with my emotional ineptitude, not having a proper channel or the tools to express myself. Until I met you." He professed and he felt her pressure point speed up. "I lashed out at things as my way of communication."

"What does this have to do with me, Walter?" Paige asked, a tear escaping her left eyes, and trailing down to her chin. He reached his other hand up to stroke her cheek. The emotional response caused Walter to quake.

"I felt this rage, until I meant you and Ralph." He said brushing his thumb across her cheek. "I created the emotional connection between the pair, and for a moment, felt happiness. That was until we kissed." Walter watched as Paige's nose flare and a flash of uncertainty. Walter squeezed her hand as Paige turned her head away from his eyes. "I did not know where we stood. Before the kiss, I was able to understand our tenuous reality without the worry of what we are, or where we are going. When I kissed you, I was changing the parameters of our reality."

Paige was shocked.

Walter took her silence as a good sign, "I want so much, Paige. But I do not know how to handle these emotions. So when the possibility of Drew taking you away, it gave me an outlet to release the buildup."

"You exploded." Paige said moving closer to the man that was still caressing her hand. Treating it like a lifeline tethering the pair. "Like a volcano." Walter nodded and he gave her a sad look that it shattered her heart. "Walter, you could have asked me."

"I know that," Walter lamented. "I just am afraid of what could be, that I imploded my happiness. I am so sorry for all that I said. I know things that I said were out of line, and there are not excuse, but I hope to one day win back your trust, and get us back on track." Walter said kissing her knuckles again. A tear fell from his face and it was Paige's turn to reciprocate his previous action. Walter leaned into her touch as her hand slide across his cheek. "I know it is none of my business for what you decide to do with your future and Drew. I just wanted to explain, apologize and just tell you that I support anything you do."

His sincerity broke her heart.

Paige offered him a smile. Accepting his apology, kissing his knuckle in return. "Want to stay and watch a movie."

Walter nodded, and the pair settled together on the couch, offering each other a silent apology and support while losing themselves in the imaginative world of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Fin

***********8888888*************

NOTE:

I replaced the chapter and added a bit more. I am a bit happier with this exchange. I am thinking of creating a part two, to this journal entry.

Ema.


	12. Chapter 12

Part Two of Three.

The day started off so horribly and ended so well. Woke up on the couch with Paige. Stayed the afternoon to help her bake for Thanksgiving. Ralph was spending the night with Drew and we all were meeting together for Thanksgiving dinner at the garage.

There was a faint buzzing that woke Walter from his sleep. He typically slept in the supine position on his tempurpedic mattress that was climate controlled and one of the first splurges that Sylvester pushed him to purchased. It would help him gain an extra forty-seven to hour and thirteen minutes of un-interrupted sleep. It took a week or so for Walter to adjust to the softness.

But now he was dealing with a different softness.

His arm was wrapped about the torso of a body, which was sleeping. This was good because an arm wrapped about the torso of something not alive, well that is an extreme phobia and nightmare of Walter. His flexed his fingers spreading his and it stretched across the thin expanse of the soft texture of a shirt. He opened and closed his hand a few times, and he felt a sigh. The other occupant on the couch shifted as if trying to snuggle backwards into his chest. Walter wrapped his hand tighter tucking it under the occupants hip. Walter smiled when he heard another sigh and he nestled his nose into the occupant's hair.

"What is that buzzing?" Paige asked as she moved her hand down along his arm and wrapped her hand on to his own. Walter smiled against the shell of her ear. After the emotional and exhaustive conversation, the pair had settled into a movie about a romantic couple and the man being able to travel through time. He was also able to manipulate the future for different changes. If Walter had slept the night before he would have been making all sorts of impossibility of the plot-line. Paige sighed through the cuteness and rested her head on his shoulder.

At some point they got into this position, spooning on the couch, almost like a true couple.

"Walter?" Her voice crept across his skin, reverberating into his ears and sinking into his subconscious. He felt her twist about in his arms and her nose nestled into his neck searching for warmth. He felt her lips hum against his skin and Walter knew he just found his happy moment.

"I set my alarm." Walter explained splaying his hand against her back. "To wake us up before Ralph gets out of school. We have forty-five minutes before his school is over." Paige hummed again into his neck, as if the logic of his statement was said in a foreign language. He felt her hand sneak up from between their bodies and move across the back of the couch to the console table. He felt her arm brush up and down searching for an inanimate object. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my phone." Paige said, her words dancing across his neck. She struggled for a moment more and found the cell phone. Without looking at the screen, she unlocked the device and hit the home button disturbing the ever helpful Siri from her slumber.

How can I serve you?-Siri

"Siri, sent a text message to Drew." Paige directed and Walter's eyebrows raised at her ability to use the cellular device and it's technology.

What would you like me so say?"

"Can you pick up Ralph from school, and can he spend the night?" Her lips danced against his skin, but the cell phone picked up the exact message. Siri asked if she wanted her to send the message. Paige shoved the phone in Walter's face to confirm the message.

"Looks good." Walter said after reading the words.

"Yes, send." Paige said to the cell phone assistant.

Okay, message sent. Siri

"Can we go back to sleep, now?" Paige asked and Walter knew full well that she was halfway to dream land. It was three minutes later that her phone danced to life with a response and Walter had the cellphone shoved back in his face. "What does it say?"

"All good, see you tomorrow." He said and her lips spread into a smile against his neck. Walter took his phone from his pocket, touched the home key to unlock the phone and pulled the clock. "How much longer?"

Paige brought her hand back between them, wrapping her hands into his shirt and pulled herself closer to his chest. "Shut up." He kissed her forehead dropped the phone onto the console table behind the couch, and fell asleep to the sounds of Paige's breathing.

********88888888********

It was two hours and thirty-seven minutes later that Walter woke up to a smell. A smell he could not place, or had the olfactory pleasure of committing to the catalogue that was his memory. His eyes fluttered opened and Walter realized that Paige was no longer next to him, and he was covered by a soft fleece blanket. He heard sounds coming from behind the couch so he sat up and looked to the sound of metal scraping metal. Walter rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and forced his body to manuever to the direction of the kitchen. That is where he found Paige whisking a filmy substance in a bowl.

"Good morning." Paige smiled as Walter yawned when he took a stool at the island. Her tiny living space was maximized using the kitchen island as the dining space, which worked perfectly for the single mother and her son. Paige knew that no matter where you sat for dinner, it was the family time that made it a meal.

"I think you mean good afternoon." Walter said while quirking and eyebrow in her direciton. He nodded to the time on the microwave and missed the rolling of her eyes. "Or almost good evening."

"I meant it as a salutation for waking up." Paige explained and brought the bowl to the counter top so Walter could see the contents.

"What are you making?" He asked mesmerized by the clockwise twirling of the whisk in Paige's hand. It looked to be a liquidy custard or something of the nature.

"I am stirring up the contents of a cheesecake." Paige said and explained that there was cream cheese, eggs, sugar and vanilla currently in the bowl.

"Why are you stirring it by hand, don't you have an electric mixer, or those beater things?" Walter wondered aloud. Paige smiled at the genius, efficiency and product management was always on his radar, and she appreciated his predictability. But preferred to mix the cheesecake batter by hand, it was one of those things she preferred.

"I prefer to do it by hand." Paige said plainly and when he went for the rebuttle, "Just accept it. I know the statistics about the efficiency of an electric mixer, but my grandmother taught me this recipe and I know it by a sense of touch."

"I'm sorry, Paige, but that sounds almost inane." Walter teased but stopped short when she sent him a glare. "I only mean that a sense of touch when it comes to baking?" She ignored his remark.

"Well, if you want to mock my baking skills, you don't need to have any of the spoils." Paige said and turned around to the stove top leaving the bowl unattended. Walter snuck his hand to the whisk, pulling it from the bowl and letting it drip to his finger. To not contaminate the batter with his germs. He put his finger to his nose inhaling the sweet scent of cheesecake and then stuck it into his mouth. "Does it taste alright?" Paige asked with her hands on her hips starring at his delighted face from the delectable batter.

"Yes." Walter responded with a smile. "I think you might be on to something about a sense of touch." She smiled and went back to the stove top to stir one of the many pots that seemed to be cooking. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour." Paige shrugged taking the spoon from a pot which contained a red looking mush. Walter gave it a quizzical look. "Have you ever had cranberries before?"

"Like from the can?" Walter asked. Paige's face answered his question. "I guess not."

"You have never had homemade cranberry sauce?" Paige wondered more to herself then to Walter. "That is just so sad."

"If you hadn't gathered, I am not American." Walter shrugged. It was true. He was still a non-united states resident that was residing permanently in California. He had started the citizen process but at a certain part of the forms and tests, he got bored and just renewed his visa for another few years. Extending his stay until he finally took the plunge.

Paige laughed, "Really?" He chuckled at her sarcasm. "But you have been in America for the past five years right?"

"More like twelve." Walter said. "And not one of those years did I have a homemade cranberry sauce."

"But," Paige wondered, "What did you do on Thanksgiving?"

"Well, I usually eat Thai. Or maybe pizza." Walter replied. "It's not like I had friends or family that was willing to cook a meal with or for. The team and I usually got take out, eat it while playing video games. It really could be another day of the year."

"Well, I am glad we are doing this at the garage then." Paige said and returned to the island setting a cutting board down in front of Walter and a fresh stalk of celery. "The first part of my family holiday is family helps cook. So get to chopping O'Brien."

So Walter set to chopping the celery, then onion and helped Paige tear a loaf of bread. He learned to saute the vegetables together and then pouring it over the bread and adding a bit of seasoning. Paige guided him through shoving the mess into the turkey, laughing at his facial response and sneaking a candid photograph to document the occasion when he shoved his hand into the bird. She even gave him a kiss on the cheek when they finished.

*********8888888888***********

So this is going to be more of a three part journal entry. The first being the fight, this is the second, and Thanksgiving shenanigans will be the third. I have been so busy with work that I have not had time to really think of a longer post. It has been a few days and I wanted to give you guys some cuteness. I will get another one out this weekend.

Hope you enjoy and leave a review if you like it.

Ema


	13. Chapter 13

Part 3

Thanksgiving with the team, Ralph and Drew. My first Thanksgiving and my first time having cranberry sauce. We finished the night with everyone singing karaoke. Every one sang, but my favorite was listening to Paige. She was beautiful.

Walter had spent most of Wednesday's afternoon and evening making various dishes that would be served for a Thanksgiving feast. He got his hands dirty tearing bread for stuffing, and assisting in the prep of various pies. He had asked aloud why they couldn't just buy some pre-made dessert to which Paige gave him a dark glare. Paige laughed at his facial expressions when shoving the breaded mess into the turkey and snapped a picture. It was later in the evening when Paige was finishing the lattice crust of an apple pie that she felt the heated look from Walter.

"What?" Paige asked blowing the strand of bangs in her eyesight. Walter smiled and she repeated herself. "What?"

"You do this thing when you are concentrating." Walter said moving from his perch at the island. He had been sitting there, keeping her company with different little anecdotes of his life, and sharing in stories of his childhood. Paige was also forthcoming about her younger self, and telling little tidbits of when Ralph was a baby.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked focusing her eyes on his and then moved to his lips because the side of his mouth quirked up. His smile spread further showing a thin line of white straight teeth. He moved about the island, and leaned up against her pie station. He took his index finger and placed it on the soft space between her eyebrow. A place he had become intimately known when Paige was concentrating. Her skin puckered under his finger. A small smile spread across his face. The smile that made Paige's heart beat a bit faster. It was the smile that he kept mostly to the things that he found fascinating.

"When you concentrate your eyebrow's thread together and it creates this crevice." Walter said moving his finger on the length. Paige's nose flared at the description.

"A crevice on my face?" She asked turning her face from his touch. Walter chuckled. "That does not sound very appealing." Walter moved his mouth to her ear, nuzzling the shell and his hand on the small of her back.

"Paige, everything about you is appealing." Walter whispered and placed a kiss on her ear, then to her cheek and then along her chin. Paige leaned into his touch stilling her hands as it laid the last strip of dough. Forgetting the last bit of weaving the lattice. Walter stopped trailing his lips along her skin, tucked his finger underneath her chin and tilted her face to his and Walter watched Paige's eyes move from his lips to his eyes and back to his lips. She closed her eyes and Walter smiled and placed his lips right on the spot between her eyebrows.

He took a step back watching the frustrated reaction of Paige's facial muscles. "I think you missed a weave." Walter teased and Paige rolled her eyes. Her fingers snapped back to the dough and finished the discarded work. "So what time is dinner tomorrow?"

"I told Cabe to come to the garage at about two." Paige said taking the finished pie and putting it on the oven rack.

"Isn't that a bit early for dinner?" Walter asked, he figured he would have most of the day to himself, working on his projects that have taken a back seat due to the business of the season. They had multiple missions for the federal government plus a few side jobs, and Walter was very thankful for the extra income especially to help pay for his sister's treatment but it did not leave him a lot of personal time.

Paige turned a questioning eye at the genius. He shrugged his shoulder to her silent probe. "We can push it to later." She offered wondering if Walter was getting annoyed of her and Ralph's presence at the garage. "Is there something else you are needing to do?"

"No, Paige, it's not that." Walter said shaking his head. He still had difficulty expressing his emotions. Plus, Paige tended to read farther in his reactions. Her brown eyes softened as he struggled with the words. He let out a sigh. "I just wanted to, ugh, I just figured that we, I mean the team, no not just the team." Walter stumbled when he caught her fallen look when he said the word team. Paige took pity on him and moved to the stool next to Walter. She put her hands on his face rubbing her thumbs along his cheek bones.

"Calm down, and just talk to me." Paige said, her voice low and she watched as Walter extracted his hands from the counter. He placed them on his knees and bent forward towards Paige's body. He remained with his eyes focused on the ground. Paige removed her hands from his face, down his neck and landing on his shoulder.

"I have just been so," He rubbed his jeans as if brushing away dirt. "I have been having this feeling."

"About?" Paige asked softly, not to pressure an answer knowing that it was highly difficult for someone with low emotional quotient to properly express his emotions. She wondered at times if Walter even knew how to identify his feelings.

"Every one." Walter said looking up seeing the pained look flash across her face. "Shit, no. Not like that, Paige. It is nothing about you or Ralph. I hate this." Walter said wanting to stand and pace about the room. He wanted to put his hands to his hair and give a good yank but the pressure from Paige's hands kept him grounded. He sat for a good minute, silent and staring in another direction. "I feel like that turkey."

Paige raised an eyebrow and her hands dropped from his shoulder. He caught them in his hands threading their fingers. He gave them a squeeze and then rubbed his fingers across her hands.

"I am trying, Paige." Walter said lamely. "The turkey is the analogy for my feelings. It has been shoved to the brim of stuffing that is a concoction of celery, bread, onions and seasoning. I feel stuffed. By these emotions I feel for the team, my parents, my sister, Cabe, Ralph and You. I have these responsibilities that have been stacking up with the different jobs and missions. My once solitary existence, where I had no one to answer to has imploded and then exploded." He looked up and saw a tear escaping Paige's left eye. "Am I bungling this?"

"No." She croaked and launched herself into his arms. "Walter, everyone has breaking points and it is alright to need time alone." She whispered into his ear.

"But why are you having a lacrimal response." Walter wondered about the tear. "Crying is a complex secretomotor phenomenon characterized by the shedding tears without any irritation of the ocular structures. Do you have dirt in your eye?"

"Walter, shut up." Paige commanded for the second time that day. "I am awed at the emotional growth you just displayed."

"Thanks, I guess?" Walter offered and he felt her lips brushing across his skin as a responding welcome.

Walter left Paige's apartment about an hour later. He assisted with a few more feast preparations but he noticed that Paige was starting to tire, and it was getting to that awkward moment of if Walter would be staying the night or leaving. Walter took it upon himself to leave, so Paige was not put in the situation to make the decision. He kissed on her face crevice, whispering that he had a wonderful day and that he was looking forward to tomorrow. Paige pulled him into one last hug before releasing him to the brisk fall evening.

*******8888888*******

He was fast asleep when Paige arrived at the garage to put the turkey in the oven to start baking. Walter woke up to the smell of roasting bird, but much to his disappointment, Paige nor Ralph were at the garage when he finally got to the main floor of the garage. He heard faint noises of Sylvester working in his lab. The garage bay was empty of Happy's occupancy and Toby's desk computer was not warm from the couple hours of online gambling. Walter retrieved his phone from the charging doc, and sent out a group text to the team and Ralph.

Where is everyone?—W

He waited a full minute before he got a response.

Paige texted us instructions for the plans of today. We are required to stay away from you and the garage until the festivities start. Not a minute before. If you have any further questions or requests, please direct those to the resident genius liaison.—Toby

Walther rolled his eyes but a smirk spread across his face.

Be a bit more melodramatic, Toby.—Paige

Oh liaison my liaison—Toby

NO GROUP TEXT NO GROUP TEXT—Happy

I think our resident mechanic is not a fan of the mass text messages.—Toby

NO GROUP TEXT NO GROUP TEXT—Happy

This is ridiculous. Aren't you guys both at Toby's apartment. -Paige

NO GROUP TEXT NO GROUP TEXT, haha just kidding, I wanted to see if there was any fun to texting the caps and the preference of not wanting a mass text—Toby

I literally hate you—Happy

I was just checking to see what everyone was up to. See you all later-Walter

Walter laughed and turned on the do not disturb on his phone, allowing calls from his favorites tab, which consisted of Cab, Ralph and Paige. Walter went to his private office space and began deciphering a program code so he could manipulate the program to run more efficiently. He lost himself in his word that he didn't realize the minutes slip away into hours, and it was the time for the feast to begin. Walter was pulled from his silent revelry by the firm hand of Cabe Gallo dropping to his shoulder.

Walter turned from his computer, pulling off the noise canceling headphones and asked, What can I help you with, Cabe?"

"Paige asked me to come get you for dinner. The team has been assembled downstairs for the past ten minutes." The federal agent explained his intrusion and waved to the door. Walter followed closely behind. He may have been blocked off from the world of noise, the smells had left him salivating. He was excited to taste the spoils of his cooking war.

*********8888888***********

It was two hours later, the team had devoured the feast, or had accomplished at making a dent of the schmorgishborg that Paige and Walter prepare the pervious day. At the table, Cabe to the head, having Walter on his left, and Ralph on his right. Paige sat next to Walter mostly because Sylvester had claimed dibs to sit next to her son. There was one point during the feast that Walter let his hand rest on the inner side of her thigh. This caused paige to knee jerk reaction, and hitting her patella on the bottom of the table. Toby smirked and was about to make a smart remark when Happy kicked him in the shin. Paige shot her tiny mechanic a thankful smile.

Walter removed his hand only after smirking at her discomfort. Paige rolled her eyes, and continued pouring gravy over another helping of mashed potatoes. So now it was later, and everyone was taking turns at the karaoke game. Cabe had 'Viva Las Vegas' by Elvis. Happy and Sylvester sang a duet from Grease which brought everyone to tears. Paige sang the 'Crazy' by Patsy Cline, making everyone feel inadequate to sing after her performance. Walter had stumbled through the lyrics 'Shake it off' by Taylor Swift. This was a random selection chosen by the video game since he had no clue to picking a song. But the song of the night belonged to Ralph and Toby.

"Tonto, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it." Toby started with the chorus, and Walter stood from the couch wanting to be ready to intercept the embarrassment of the young genius. He barely spoke comfortably, singing would be something different. But before he could make it two steps, the first verse came and Ralph rapped to perfection.

"I'm Big Bank, I am the Chief. I got a lot of raps but I'll be real, I never need a horse I like to chill. So, I drive up in my new Seville." Ralph started his verse. Toby and Ralph must have practiced before hand because they had a choreographed dance. There were twists, leg kicks and high five at random moments. The pair switched off between versus, but sang together during the chorus. Before the song ended, Walter turned his eyes to Paige who was having another lacrimal response, but the smile on her face made him realize that these were what Paige called "happy tears."

They finished the song and the group rushed forward to embrace the boy. Toby smiled because Happy seemed to be mesmerized by his performance. He tried to do a fancy microphone twirl like he was holding a baton, and it fell the floor. Breaking whatever confidence mojo he had going. The sly smirk showed he was not deterred.

Cabe started another song, it was Elvis, but was singing duet with Sylvester. The group resumed their spots throughout the living room, but this time around Walter sat closer to Paige with only Ralph between them. A few rounds later, more singing by everyone but Walter and Ralph, did Walter feel a heavy weight on his torso. Ralph had fallen asleep leaning against Walter. Walter wrapped his arm about the boy's shoulder. It was Ralph's subconscious apologizing for the previous days outburst. Walter knew Ralph did not mean the emotions he put on Walter. He was a boy of nine, that was dealing with the abandonment of a father, and then having him thrust back into his life at such a precocious stage. Walter knew the boy was torn between the love of the two male influence in his life. He didn't have the tools to understand that it was alright to have more then one person that could love him like a father. Also that it was so difficult to relate to his lower intelligence quotient jock of a father.

Walter felt cherished by the gesture. Paige returned to the couch to see her son. Walter raised his finger to his mouth to silence her words. She smiled, resumed her spot on the couch and tucked her hand into Walter's that was wrapped about her son's body.

It was an hour later, the team had settled down for a movie, when Walter leaned close to Paige's ear and whispered, "For my first celebrated Thanksgiving, this has been near perfection. I am thankful for finding you at the dinner and for making the team wonderful and for bettering me as a person." He felt her shift close, and he felt her lips on his skin.

"Thank you, Walter." Paige whispered.

*********888888888***********

Thank you everyone for being so patient for me. I truly struggled to get this out. I am going through a bit of a creativity block, so the posts will be coming but maybe only once a week, maybe twice. I hope this was closure enough to Part 1. Also, thank you absolutely to everyone that has reviewed, favorited and followed me and my stories. It does push me to keep up with the posts.

Have a wonderful Thanksgiving to everyone!

Ema


	14. Chapter 14

I had wondered if anyone would have noticed the lack of description about the note from the shrink. This is for della57 who called me out! I meant to include that the note was completely empty and it would cause for questions between the pair. But it's a little late now. Kidding. Hope you guys enjoy.

Ema.

*********88888888*********

_Woke up the morning after Thanksgiving. To the sound of clinking in the kitchen. I don't remember much of last night. We all stayed up too late, and drank a little too much at the urging of Happy and Paige. It was an interesting morning._

Walter blinked his eyes as he woke up from a slumber induced by alcohol. There was a grimy taste at the back of his teeth, a leftover aftertaste of the vodka shots the team imbibed themselves with after Cabe had left the festivities. He remembered the look in Paige's eyes when Happy brought out the chilled bottle. She looked at him under her eyelashes. It was a look that would be his undoing. It was also a silent challenge, as if to instigate a social experiment with no words. Walter planted his feet on the cool floor, noticing that his house shoes were not in their designated place. He was also missing his t-shirt. Walter stood, letting his head become acclimated to the new position and pushed through the hangover to start his morning routine in the bathroom.

It took him four minutes to complete his morning respite, of scrubbing his face with ice-cold water, brushing his teeth and using the toilet. It would be an extra ten minutes if he wanted to shower, but it was Friday, and the team was taking a long weekend so he felt no need to make himself presentable. He figured it was just himself and Sylvester in the garage so there was no one to impress, so he went in search for food.

What he found in the kitchen nearly gave him a heart attack.

He found his shirt.

And his house shoes.

On Paige.

Just that, on Paige. Her hair was haphazardly pulled back to prevent it from falling in her face, but the unruly curls of the morning crept from the hair tie. He had to steady his erratic heartbeat as he watched her reach into an upper cupboard and the hem of his shirt slid further up her legs. Not revealing anything but a silky expanse of the skin on her legs. Walter moved in stealth haste to the kitchen and stood directly behind.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he placed his hands on her waist feeling her jump from the shock of his touch. He looked over her shoulder to the skillet on the stove. It resembled faintly of a dish his mother would make on special occasions. "Are you making breakfast?"

"For a genius, you are quite dense." Paige chuckled and danced against his fingers as they tickled up her sides. She elbowed him softly and continued to shuffle the contents about in the skillet with the spatula.

"I was wondering what happened to my shirt." Walter said tugging at the bottom of the shirt, pulling it down so it would cover a bit more of her legs. If asked, it was to keep her skin safe from the possible chance of grease jumping from the skillet and burning her perfect skin. He let his fingers linger on her skin, brushing back and forth a few times before returning to the position on her waist. "Is that corned beef hash?" His lips murmured against her ear and a delicious shiver ran through Paige's body.

This happened whenever a bit of his Irish accent poked through his carefully corrected speech. It tended to sneak out when he was excited, drunk or whispering. At the moment, he was only two. She felt his grip on her hips tighten for a moment and then relax and he stepped away to give her room to cook.

"It isn't exactly corned beef hash." Paige said shuffling the contents in the skillet before taking a bit from the pan and taking a bit. "You guys did not have any corned beef, so I had to make do." She explained and put the bit into her mouth, savoring the greasy bite of sausage and the diced saltiness of the potatoes. She giggled at the downturn of Walter's lips. "It isn't ready yet." She explained smirking at his pout.

"Then why do you get a snitch?" Walter asked.

"Because," Paige laughed, "After suffering through a night of your endless chattering-"

"I didn't know they called what we did last night chattering, and you weren't complaining last night." Walter smirked at the memory of his lips on Paige's neck as they had tumbled drunkenly to bed. He was impressed with himself for not leaving any marks on the responsive skin of her neck from the ministrations he delivered for a bit. Paige snapped her fingers pulling him back to the present.

"Then you continued to talk in your sleep. About theorems and quantum mechanics." Paige said rolling her eyes at his smile. "I swear, it was like you were trying to bore me to sleep."

"I must have been asleep." Walter chuckled. Quantum mechanics was a topic of conversation that was probably best in bed when a person was asleep. He watched her for a moment before she turned back to the skillet adding a pinch of salt and some chopped onion. "I didn't have the best night sleep other." He smirked slyly as her shouldered scrunched from being tensed. "You kick in your sleep, did you know that?"

Paige finished adding a layer of cheese to the top of the dish, turning the heat down to a simmer, and then covering the pan. "Probably from kicking you during your babble about quantum mechanics." Walter tensed and Paige jumped at the sound of Toby's voice as he meandered into the kitchen rubbing his own face. "It smells delicious, Paige." He kept his eyes on her eyes, noticing that his friend was focused on the hem of the shirt. Toby smirked and went to the refrigerator. He retrieved the orange juice and turned to watch the silent conversation between the pair. Walter was staring with an imploring glance as if he was trying to tell Paige to go put on more clothes. Paige grimaced from embarrassment.

"Paige, could you hand me a glass?" Toby cracked a grin as her eyes widened at the request. She would have to reach up into the cupboard.

"I will get it." Walter jumped up from his stool and came to her defense. She rolled her eyes and hurried in reaching up to the shelf to retrieve a clear glass. Toby kept his eyes focused on Walter who was glaring at the hem of the shirt.

"Here, Toby." Paige said offering him the glass.

"Than you, Paige." He chuckled, "I need another one, for Happy."

"Where is Happy?" Walter asked wanting to get the attention off of the awkward tension in the kitchen. The wolfish smile on Toby's face was enough of an answer but the shrink was not the gentlemen type that did not kiss and tell.

"She didn't think of putting on my clothes to make me breakfast." Toby's smile spread across the face from the responses his comment elicited. He chuckled at the gagging noise from Walter and Paige dropping the glass to the counter. "Geez, I am just kidding. She was still asleep when I heard you guys talking."

"Toby!" The group in the kitchen all looked in the direction of Toby's room. A blush flashed across his cheeks before grabbing the glass from Paige's hand. He quickly poured her a glass.

"That would be my queue." He waged his eyebrows in a suggestive tone at Walter and scurried down the hall. Walter turned to look at Paige who had her back to him. She looked like she was shaking. He figured it was from embarrassment but he heard her quiet chuckle.

"That was so-" Paige ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know what is more awkward."

"Between almost flashing your nether regions to Toby, or his comment about Happy." Paige blanched at his question. She glared in his direction and then decided it was her turn to extract some revenge. He watched as her fingers moved to the hem of the shirt and started to pull it up revealing an inch of skin. Walter swallowed. But the tantalizing routine was interrupted.

"Um, Paige," Sylvester's voice caused the blood to drain from Paige's face and Walter to let out a bark of laughter. "What are you wearing?" Paige rushed from the kitchen, yelling at Sylvester to close his eyes and for Walter to quit laughing. She rushed up the stairs, and slammed the door to Walter's bedroom. "So you and Paige?"

Walter shrugged his shoulders and went to the stove to turn the heat off to the skillet. "I don't know. She stayed the night because we were all to drunk to think straight last night. Ralph was with Drew."

"And her clothes?" Sylvester queried. Her clothes were a different story.

"They are in the wash." Walter explained, "Toby spilled his glass of red wine on her pants." Sylvester nodded as if it made perfect sense. "So, Paige wearing just your shirt to make us breakfast is normal, and did Toby cause the bruise on her neck?"

Walter stilled at the question. He turned from the stove and saw his friend's sarcastic smirk. "Shut up, Sylvester." And with that the genius stalked out of the kitchen and followed Paige's pathway up to his bedroom. Sylvester chuckled and went about dishing himself up a plate of the sausage hash and enjoyed the peaceful morning reading his new Super Fun Guy comic.

********88888888*********

Just a fun little chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Ema.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the delay, I have been having a creative block for this pair.

Hope you enjoy.

Ema.

****************888888*************z

I am angry with Paige. It hurts to distance myself, and I can see the pain it causes her but what she said hurt. It might not be the best thing to do, but it's the only way I know to respond without cutting her out of my life. I wouldn't survive if I did that. It just hurts.

Paige walked into the garage early that morning, quiet and not interacting with any of the team. Toby had been the first to notice her sitting at her desk, silently and her eyes looked swollen from a night of crying. He backed away and went directly to Happy's side to see what her thought about the situation. The mechanic told him to leave it alone, "Doc, you have a habit of pushing into matters that you don't need to." Toby reacted but Happy put a finger to his lips, "I know you are a clinically trained psychologist, but there are times you need to stay out of it."

Toby kept his mouth shut until she withdrew her finger from his lips. "No sarcastic remark, are you feeling alright?" She asked moving her fingers to his forehead smirking at his expression.

"I was waiting till you gave me permission." Toby responded despairingly and he danced as Happy's fingers pinched his side. "I was going to say, you don't seem to care when I push into you."

"You are disgusting." Happy rolled her eyes, stood up on her toes and brushed her lips against his cheek and then brought her mouth to his ears, brushing her lips to the shell of his ear. She felt him shudder beneath her ministrations, "Besides, I said you had a habit for pushing into matters you don't need to, pushing into me definitely matters." Happy didn't have a moment to pull away because Toby picked her up into his arms and carried her off to his bedroom.

Effectively forgetting about the sad mess that was their genius liaison.

Walter came down to the garage about five minutes after the department of the team behaviorist and mechanic, and didn't bother a glance at Paige's desk. Mostly because of the time of day, but also he was distancing her from himself. It would only be for a few days, but it was how he was processing his feelings.

He moved into the kitchen and stopped short when he heard Paige call out, "Morning Walter." Walter looked back to her sitting at her desk and his gut reaction was to rush to her side, take her into his arms, and kiss her tears away. But he remained in the motion and walked further into the kitchen, after sent her a nod. He knew that Paige was a sentient individual and being overly emotional he knew she would follow him into the kitchen.

"Walter." Paige said cautiously when she entered the room, it sounded like her heart was breaking but the genius remained on track with his morning breakfast. Paige perched herself on the counter beside the toaster. She tried to engage him with looking into his eyes, trying to express her sadness and apology, but Walter kept his eyes down at the bread spreading the butter and jam.

He finished and set the bread on a plate and moved to the stove taking the steaming kettle from the stove top. Walter went about pouring a cup of tea. He had to go back to the part of the kitchen where Paige was sitting. He needed into the cabinet behind her head.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Paige asked when he stood in front of her and remained. It had been a long two days since their last talk. Although a talk did not put enough emotion into the exchange. An argument does not satisfy the last conversation because that tends to be a disagreement between two individuals. This was more one sided. A hurtful exchange of words would be the most apt way to describe the situation.

*********88888888**********

Paige and Walter had been walking in to her apartment after a tough day at the office. The recent mission that had put Sylvester out of commission and ended with the death of the assailant. Paige had been miffed at his reactions to her and agent from interpol. It was like he seemed more attuned to the agent instead of Paige. He said it was all in her head, and that he did not need to process emotions like everyone. He didn't have that ability. These residual emotions seemed to plague all of their conversations. Paige would snap at Walter who then would turn around and insult her mental shortcomings in a passive aggressive way.

But the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back was one of the old adage that kept mucking up their relationship. Walter's involvement in Ralph's life. It had been decided weeks ago that Walter was getting to spend some quality time with the young genius. Ralph had been excited and even planned out the itinerary for the sleepover. It consisted of science experiments, geeky movies and a few video games.

But everything was canceled by Paige minutes before she was supposed to drop Ralph off with some excuse of Drew wanting to take Ralph to meet his paternal grandparents for the weekend. Paige had sent him a not so apologetic text stating plans had changed and that he was off the hook for the weekend. Walter knew she meant nothing inconsiderate but the dismissal was hurtful.

She then came over to the garage after dropping off Ralph, and had instigated a night in. As if she was the consolation prize, but smothering the real reason. Walter had been tense the moment she showed up at the garage which was two hours ago.

"Walter, are you alright?" Paige asked for the third time since her arrival. His muscles seemed to tense. They were sitting upstairs on the couch, and Paige noticed that Walter did not seem to be engaged with the movie. She had let him pick the flick and he seemed to be on edge.

"I am fine." He repeated and Paige winced at the words. She released a sigh. "Are you alright?"

"I guess."

He rolled his eyes, "You guess, as in you don't know how you are feeling, or are you just responding to placate my question?"

"Are you purposefully trying to be obtuse?" Paige answered with a question. Walter shifted a bit to look into her eyes.

"No." Walter said scrunching his eyebrows together. Paige wanted to soothe the muscles with her fingers but she kept her fingers on the couch.

"Could have fooled me." Paige muttered. The snark in her voice cut to his soul. "I don't know why you texted me to come over if you were going to be in a bad mood the entire time."

"I am not in a bad mood, I said I was fine." Walter responded to her accusations.

Paige stood up from the couch, stopping the movie since she had lost all interest. She grabbed the popcorn bowl since it was now empty and headed for the stairs for the kitchen. Walter followed closely behind. "I hate when you say you are fine, when you are obviously not fine." Paige snapped as they traipsed down the stairs.

"Why would I say I am fine if I am not." Walter queried.

"Because you are being a difficult child." Paige said extending her legs farther wanting to distance herself from Walter but knew there was no use. "I swear you do it because you know it bothers me."

"I didn't know it bothered you," Walter whispered quietly. "But it bothers me when you allow me to make plans with Ralph and you let Drew change the plans without discussing if it matters to me."

Paige had been standing at the sink when he finally spoke his feelings. She dropped the plastic bowl to the bottom of the metal basin. She pulled the lever to allow the faucet to run and fill the popcorn bowl. "What are you talking about?"

"Ralph." Walter responded. "He and I made these plans weeks ago. I had scheduled it with you and Drew. Just to make sure we would get to have the night. But you let Drew ruin it like always."

"Always, I do not let him ruin the plans always." Paige hissed. "It has only happened one other time. And this was the one time his parents were going to be in town for the next six months. I am sorry for not taking you feelings into consideration but your plans could be postponed."

"Did you even ask Ralph what he wanted?" Walter reacted defensively.

Paige guffawed at his question, "He is nine years old, Walter. He doesn't get to decide what he does for every minute of the day. I understand you were disappointed in this weekend's outcome but you will need to let it go. This is a good thing for Ralph. To build a bond with his paternal grandparents."

"I don't know why you do that." Walter sighed bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He watched her facial expressions indicating her desire for him to continue. "Why you belittle my opinion when it comes to Ralph. Like you are Drew have some cosmological understanding because you are parent and have this child, like I don't have the ability to know because I don't have a child."

"Well, its because you don't." Paige replied. Walter reared his head back jerking as if her words had been bullets.

To his soul.

"I love Ralph." Walter whispered harshly. His voice hoarse with emotion and cracking under the weight of her response.

"But you are still not his father." Paige said and she immediately regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. Her heart broke when she saw how his eyes winced.

He turned on his heels and stalked from the kitchen.

**********8888888888************

That was two days ago. Paige had come to the garage each day, but each day Walter would say no more then three words to her at at time, and that was pushing the limit. He did not reach out to make any physical touches, which was again rough. Paige did not know how much she would miss his touch. The hand holding, the finger brushes, the kisses and hugs. The closest she got was a casual brush when he walked past in a different direction. It was only two days but she longed for even the slightest smile.

So sitting on the counter, with Walter right before, she decided she had enough of the silent treatment. "Are you?"

"No." Walter said, "I just want some honey and you are in the way." Paige's eyes reacted to the hurtful dull tone. His voice had always sound warm and inviting but since he walked out on the discussion two days ago he sound cold and distant.

"I'm sorry." Paige said sliding from the counter placing herself directly in front but he stepped back so he not invading her space. Paige was at her wits end, she reached forward and fisted his shirt in her hand. She yanked him forward and tried to bring her lips to his but he turned his head at the last second.

"No, Paige." He rejected her advance.

"Why?" A lone tear escaped her right eye. "You have not touched me for almost seventy two hours."

His smile was a sad smile. "I know."

"But why?"

"Because I am mad at you." Walter responded reaching on the side of her head which Paige thought he was going to caress her cheek, but was miffed when she closed her eyes and did not feel his skin on her own. "You hurt my feelings."

"So you thought you would retaliate by hijacking my own?" Paige asked. He shrugged his shoulders for an answer, it was a work in process on how to handle his feelings.

"You hurt me with your words, so I would return the favor to where you hurt most." Walter said explaining his logic. "You are tactile individual, so the deprivation from my touch was the only way I figured to get my point across."

"Well, I felt it, loud and clear." Paige said turning her face to the floor. "Is this what I had to say about you and Ralph?"

Walter hooked his fingers beneath her chin, so he could look in her eyes. "Yes. And the only way for me to understand your words was to distance myself. You put my reality into a tailspin when I am around you. I get dizzy and unable to see forward. I needed time to process a proper way. I usually cut people out of my life when they hurt me. Paige, I wouldn't be able to survive without you in my life."

"Oh, Walter." Paige sobbed. He relented and pulled her into his arms hoping to soothe the sadness from her form. "I didn't mean anything mean about the Drew being Ralph's dad."

"I know." He said rocking from side to side placing soft kisses to her hair. "But you have to understand that you do put me in a gray area with Ralph. You want me to discuss why he fails his geometry quiz and help build a relationship between Ralph and Drew. You want me to help pick out schools, watch him and help make different decisions that are fatherly positions. But you then turn around and throw those words in my face. So what is it Paige?"

"I know, it is just confusing." Paige said trying to cop out of an explanation. But Walter tried to pull away but she locked her hands behind his back and kept him pressed to her body. "I know, it is my fault. My life has been like a seesaw, at points I am soaring in the air, feeling like you, me and Ralph make all the sense in the world and then I come crashing to the ground. The friendship between Drew is tenuous. I don't want to have to go though custody battles so I want appease him at the same time I want to keep the relationship strong between you and Ralph. It is so confusing."

"Then don't put me in the situation." Walter said his voice cracking at his suggestion. He wanted to be in the middle, he wanted to help her navigate this road of parenthood with whatever he could get. Walter just didn't want to be pushed out the conversation. "I feel like you include me and I am part of your family, and then at times I am the dog that no one wants and is put outside in the rain to watch through the glass door at everything happening inside."

Paige pulled back removing her hands from his back and brought her hands to rest on his cheeks. She brushed her thumbs on his cheekbones. "Oh Walter. I am sorry." She brought herself to the tip of her toes and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Testing the theory. "I don't want you to feel this way. I don't want to keep you from the situation. Whatever this is between us is important to me. Your relationship with Ralph is important to me. His relationship with the team is important. But mostly you. You have done so much for me and Ralph." She kissed him again hoping to evoke some reaction since the first kiss was just a peck. After a second he started to respond, his lips pressing down to hers and his hands went to one side of her waist and the other to her cheek. Walter tilted her head, angling it in way to allow for a deeper kiss. He caressed his tongue against her lips seeking comfort and tasting tears. Her breath hitched and her lips parted. Walter took the initiative to sneak his tongue into her mouth to explore her mouth. Paige's tongue seemed to touch his own and Walter groaned into the kiss. He kissed her hard, bruising but at a slow tenuous speed. His hand on her waist flirted with the skin at waist as his finger traced lazily beneath her shirt. Walter removed his mouth and explored her sensuous neck that smelled of her citrus body wash. Paige shuddered when he found the sensitive spot just below her ear lobe.

"Walter." She whispered breathlessly and his lips smiled against her skin. He placed a few more kisses before recapturing her lips with his own.

The kiss intensified for a few more moments before he released her lips due to the lack of oxygen. "Am I forgiven?" Paige asked sincerely. He smiled and kissed her forehead and nodded. The pair set about making breakfast together easing back into the teasing gestures and a few more kisses.

********8888888***********

FIN.

I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if it was rough, just wanted to give you a chapter to enjoy. Thanks to all the reviews. They do inspire me to write. I have been so delayed with this creative blockage and the holidays quickly approaching and work. So thanks for the patience and support. This goes out to ECLightningstorm. Your review got me to sit down and write this chapter out.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the lovely reviews, and thank you all for being so patient and understanding of my lack of inspiration for this couple. The holidays has been filled with extreme amounts of work, family time and friend time which has left me neglecting my friends here. All of the fabulous readers and fans of this work of fictions. So let me, as the most recent reviewed said "let my fingers fly across the keyboard until I have given you a gift that we never knew you wanted but love even more then you thought plausible."

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.

Happy New Year!

Ema

*****************8*******************8******************

_I am never agreeing to another social experiment. After today, the next time I hear Paige utter those words I am turning around and leaving the room. Social experiment, more like brain numbing exercise. Ridiculous._

Walter sat in the passenger seat of Paige's red chevy, sighing with annoyance and frustrated beyond belief. He had been suckered into yet another social experiment with the Scorpion personal liaison who was smiling in the driver's seat. He gave her a sideways glance taking in her relaxed posture, and how she seemed to melt into the leather interior. She was dressed in a casual pair of dark wash jeans and wearing a silver sweater. Paige looked at ease and was singing along to the music playing from the stereo system. The song of choice caused Walter's lip to curl in an unflattering look. At that moment Paige felt his stare so she turned to look him in the eye.

"What?" She asked when she saw his expression. This outing had been her idea, and she might have tricked him into the car with a ploy. Paige had disguise her social experiment of needing Walter's assistance in returning some clothing she had purchased Ralph for New Year's Eve. She had wanted the input of a genius with an IQ of 197 in what outfit her son would prefer to wear as opposed to what she wanted her son to wear.

"I never figured you would like this music." Walter motioned to the stereo that was pulsating to the beat of Taylor Swift. Something about shake it off, and Walter wanted to rip his ears from his head.

"A heart breakers going to break break break." Paige sang sticking her tongue out at Walter. The genius rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat. He crossed his arms in a defensive movement. "What do you have against Taylor Swift?"

"I prefer music that has some musical meaning." Walter feigned disinterest. "Something with soul."

"You are such a hypocrite." Paige teased, "I am pretty sure I saw Katy Perry on your iTunes when I was using your computer last week. Remember, when I was uploading the new website for the team. I think the song 'I kissed a Girl-"

"Hypocrite?" Walter turned his head back at the accusing girl. "Katy Perry's music is twenty times more original than Taylor Swift. I mean let's sing one more song about an ex-boyfriend she dated for a week. Plus, the song 'I Kissed a Girl' has a quality of musicality that Taylor Swift wished she could level to someday."

Paige rolled her eyes and caressed her finger to the steering wheel controls. "I am pretty sure you only like that song because it's about girls making out with each other." She did not hear his retort because she turned up the song to drown out his words and repeated "Shake It Off". Walter rolled his eyes and smiled as he heard one of his favorite sounds. Paige singing, even if it was the mindless drivel of Taylor Swift.

He unfolded his arms and reached his left hand to rest on her thigh, giving it a playful squeeze then lacing his fingers with hers when she dropped a hand from the steering wheel to her lap. He leaned back and relaxed into the drive.

*******8**************8************

The minute Paige had maneuvered the car into heavy traffic on the expressway, Walter knew she was up to no good. With his quick deduction skills, he knew that they were not going to exchange some clothing for Ralph. She made sure to carry a bag, but it was brown with no store label on either side, he also noticed that there was no resistance to gravity causing no strain for Paige to carry. This either meant it was a weightless shirt which was nearly impossible or that the bag was empty. His second reason came from when Paige started heading north on the 405 when he knew for certain that the mall Paige frequented was due south.

"Where are you taking me?" Walter asked causing Paige to look at him for the second time.

"I told you, to return clothes for Ralph and pick out a new outfit for tonight's festivities." Paige lied. She knew it was a small chance she had to trick Walter into this shopping excursion. He had been adamant about spending the New Year as he did for the past fifteen years, with his laptop, in his bedroom, programming by himself. There might be a beer, there might be Thai takeout, but it was quiet and secluded. In Walter's words, Paige had coerced the team into throwing a party at the garage, inviting the team's family, friends and some of their favorite jobs. Almost like a new year's promotional event. There would be alcohol, music and good food that was being catered by the diner Paige once worked. In reality, it had been Sylvester's idea of throwing a block party, which Happy agreed would be a fun idea to maybe scale it down to be centered around Scorpion, and Toby proposed it should be a way to bring the people they helped and who helped them over the past few months. Cabe thought it was a fantastic idea. But like always the semantics had been put on the shoulders of Paige to work out, plan and most of all get it approved by Walter.

The conversation went like this.

_It was the day after Christmas, and Ralph was spending the day with his father. Paige had come to the garage because she was bored out of her mind and quite lonely in her apartment. Over the past two weeks she had kept the plans of the New Year's Party a secret, mostly because she was waiting until the absolute last moment to tell Walter. Hoping this would force him into having the party, but she was starting to feel a bit guilty keeping this from her boss and whatever relationship they shared. He had been so sweet on Christmas with the Herman Mueler-Thingamajig, she didn't know what the contraption was called but it was a sweet surprise and Ralph loved every moment. _

_She walked into the garage, and noticed that the building was still in a disarray from the party. _

_Geniuses._

_They might have an elevated IQ but she wondered how they survived before she came to work with the team. Paige went about finding the cleaning supplies, and loading up some music to play softly in the space as she worked. It was late when she left with a sleeping Ralph but the team had turned on some music and pulled out a few bottles of hard liquor. She didn't know if it had been a drunken debacle so she wanted to keep the music quiet in case some where harboring late nights, and remnants of a hangover. It was the soft coos of Ella Fitzgerald that Walter made his presence, looking worse for wear then when she left last night. _

_Coincidentally it was Ella's rendition of 'What Are you Doing New Year's Eve?' She felt his hands rest on her arms causing her sway to the jazzy tune to halt. Paige turned seeing the poor genius who looked to be suffering. _

_"__Bloody hell, do you sleep?" His Irish brogue which caused her skin to shiver. Paige gave him a pitying look and stood up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. She was aiming for his lips but he turned at the last moment. He explained, "I haven't been well." Grimacing at the memory of retching in the toilet multiple times throughout the night. Paige gave him a sad look, put her hand to his cheek. _

_"__Ah, poor Walter." She turned from his grasp and set about sweeping up the mess of snow. Walter started assisting with picking up empty bottles and beer cans and placing them in the waste bin. He started to hum a few bars of the song which Paige smiled. "What are you doing for New Year's Eve?" She asked casually to gain some information from the genius. He glanced at her warily. _

_"__Well, I tend to spend it by myself, programming on my computer." Walter confessed. He resumed his movements of picking up the various debris of the night before. "I was thinking of maybe switching it up this year by multitasking and watching a movie."_

_"__All by yourself?" _

_Walter smiled, "Well Sylvester and Toby are usually there. So not completely." He watched her face scrunch in concentration, "Why, what do you want to happen on New Year's Eve?" _

_"__The team and I were thinking it might be fun to throw a party." Paige shrugged knowing that his eyes were honed in on her, but she kept her back to him. Her downfall would be stumbling over her words. "We were thinking a small gathering of people, to thank the community for the successful business we have created over the past few months. Invite some of the missions we worked on, maybe our families. I know Cabe was excited." _

_"__Where would it be?" Walter asked pinching the bridge of his nose. Another wave of nausea was hitting his stomach. The tequila had been such a bad idea last night. Paige finally turned to him, a look of amazement lit up her face at his immediate acquiescing. _

_"__Here, we would get it catered by the diner we met at, and Peyton said he would provide the music." Paige set the broom aside to go find the dust pan. The snow had been compiled into a white mass and she almost felt guilty tossing it away. "We really just need to get some drinks, which I figure we could get wine and beer, maybe some champagne. We can leave most of the decorations from Christmas for another week. The lights will cause a perfec—"She stopped talking when she noticed Walter had halted his movements. "What?"_

_"__Just how long have you been planning this party?" He fixed a glare on his face. He knew that Paige had a way of getting the team to partake in her ideas. Paige gave him a smile and shrugged her shoulders. _

_"__I sent the invitations out nine days ago." Paige noticed the dark look on his face. She moved to stand in front of Walter, linking her arms about his neck, letting her fingers caress his hair. "Hey, this is a good thing, think of it as a social experiment. It will be fun, and besides I want to kiss you when the ball drops." Walter, whose hands had been wrapping about her torso and caressing her sides. He tipped forward to capture her lips but Paige pulled away. _

_"__What?" He asked annoyed at her retraction. _

_"__Your breath." Paige said blanching at the smell. Walter chuckled, dipped quickly and placed a kiss on her forehead. He let her go and moved back upstairs to brush his teeth for the third time that day. _

_****************888888********************_

Even though he had been relatively amendable to the party, he was still adamant at wearing a pair of jeans, and a grateful dead t-shirt. Happy was annoyed because she had been coerced into a shopping trip with Paige to pick out a nice outfit that consisted with flimsy material that sparkled and a pair of heeled boots. Toby was ecstatic for the dress code because he felt that he brought the team average up a few notches on the normal day. It would be nice to be the only one dressed to impress. Sylvester was wearing a jacket because he was hoping to impress Megan.

"I don't believe you." Walter accused Paige. She turned on the signal indicator showing she was trying to move to the right side of the expressway of the 405. He took notice that the exit but did not know where she was going. "The bag is empty, I could tell that because the average weight of fabric is a ten ounces per yard, and Ralph being on the scrawny side, his clothing would consist of less but it would make the total be about four pounds. Which pounds per inch-

"FINE." Paige yelled effectively interrupting the genius with his explanation. Walter held in his satisfied grunt. He was talking complete gibberish but he knew how it frustrated Paige. It was the fastest way to get her to confess her plans. "You are right we are not returning the clothing for Ralph. He has picked out his outfits for the past two years. We are going to the mall to get you an outfit for tonight."

"But I already know what I am wearing."

Paige rolled her eyes and pulled into the parking lot of a big box store. She pulled into the first available spot. "You cannot wear jeans and a short sleeve shirt to the party. The rest of the team is dressing up, so you are to."

"I don't want to dress up." Walter sighed but he exited the vehicle knowing that Paige was going to get her way. She moved to his side, looped her arm into his and pulled him to the entrance of the mall. They went directly to the men's department and Walter followed behind, taking the different shifts, vests, pants and ties. Paige held onto two jackets, and they took their load to the dressing room. He was a veritable doll for the next forty minutes as he tried the different outfits.

"I can't decide if you should wear the teal sweater or the red." Paige said moving behind Walter who was standing before the three partition mirror. They had tossed aside the sport jackets, which was Walter's decision. He muttered that he would rather be dead then wearing a bowtie, so they compromised on his outfit of a nice pair of dress slacks a formal shirt and a sweater. Paige had picked out the dark gray pants, the white shirt and now all that was remaining was the damn sweater.

"Why not just forgo the sweater?" Walter sighed, he had reached his peak of boredom. He had tuned out the past twenty minutes, only taking direction of what he needed to try on but he was thinking over algorithms in his mind. He felt a pinch which caused him to jump. "That is going to leave a bruise." Walter said while rubbing his left butt cheek.

"You sister told me you would say that." Paige smirked and picked up the teal sweater. "Let's go with this one." She picked it because it would match the dress top she was wearing to the party. She was a little excited for the party, but knew that they needed to get a move on so she had time to prepare for the night. Walter muttered darkly to himself about the deception of his older sister. He pulled the sweater off before going into the dressing room and tossed it in Paige's face.

**************8888888888**************

It was hours later, the party was winding up as it was only a few minutes to midnight. Walter had been busy mingling, and moving about the large group that showed up for the holiday party. Paige had assured him that with the limited rsvp she received that it was going to be just a few people outside of their Scorpion group. Which turned out to be a wrong assessment because the garage was packed on all levels. People poured into every room of the main garage, there was a dance floor set up which was filled with dancers jamming to the upbeat jams of Peyton who was manning the DJ booth. Toby was manning the bar in the kitchen, filling different glasses and flirting with the females sitting at the counter. Happy was in the garage with her father and Cabe who were bonding over the renovation project Cabe found in a junkyard. A few of the other men were admiring the work.

Walter was trying to extract himself from a conversation with a couple they assisted with beefing up the security system of their jewelry store. The couple had been extremely boisterous and explaining their holiday plans backpacking through Africa. He had just perused some of the photo-albums on the cell phone but he was glancing about the room. He had lost track of Paige a few hours ago. Ralph had attended the first few hours, but was picked up by Drew at about ten. Walter had given the boy a hug and wished him a Happy New Year. He hovered as Paige kissed her son, and exchanged Ralph's overnight bag with Drew. He tried to remove himself but he was a bit wary of Drew's intentions toward Paige. All that happened was Paige kissed Drew's cheek in a strictly platonic fashion.

Walter was swept up in the crowd at that point and found himself on the second floor cornered by the Hustronbergs and their tales of Africa.

"Then during the night it would get so cold." Sarah laughed and winked at her husband. Walter flushed at personal exchange. "We would have to share a sleeping bag."

"Honey, I am sure Walter doesn't need to know that." Hugh flushed himself. "Thanks for the invite tonight, Walter."

"Oh yes, we were so excited to see everyone again." Sarah said. "Is Sylvester here?" Walter thinking he had an out.

"Yes, he was showing his lab on the first floor." Walter said pointing to the stairs. "If you take a left, I knew he said he was hoping to see you." Walter fibbed. The truth was the only person that appreciated the oversharing nature of Sarah was Toby. The pair clicked and had gone shopping on various occasions. Sylvester was typically emotionally overloaded after a short conversation with woman. "He will be with my sister."

"Your sister?" Sarah asked her eyes going wide. "Do I sense a love connection there?"

Walter rolled his eyes, "I hope not. That would just be awkward." Sarah smiled and then grabbed her husband's hand.

"I must see this." Hugh smiled at Walter but allowed for his wife to lead him to the lower level of the garage. Walter needed air. He was feeling overwhelmed by all the party goers. He looked into his room but stopped short because of the noise from inside. Some romantic entangles. Walter let a sigh of annoyance, flipped the light switch and yelled at the pair to get another room. He went out on the fire escape and climbed up to the roof. Hoping for some silence.

"You found me." He heard her voice as he climbed over the ledge. The roof access had been locked to prevent anyone from getting drunk and falling off the roof. Walter's breath hitched for the third time that night. After getting back to the garage that afternoon, Paige said good bye and left to go home and prepare her outfit. She showed up a few hours later in a teal cocktail dress and a pair of silver shoes. Walter was struck speechless, and she smiled at his stoic mouth and responded with a kiss on his cheek. This time she was sitting under the soft light from the tea lights placed about the roof. Her updo was not down and curling about her shoulders. She had a tired look on her face but it did not affect the beauty of her smile. Walter walked across the rooftop and took the vacant seat.

"Well you did promise me a kiss." Walter teased while sinking into the couch. He leaned back and wrapped his arm along the back of the seat. Paige relaxed back leaning into his warm body and resting her head to his shoulder. Walter tightened his hand to her shoulder and caressing the bare skin of her shoulder. "Why are you hiding up here?"

Paige shrugged, "I just needed a breather." She looked up and placed a kiss on his chin. There was something about Walter that just drew Paige to him. She breathed in his musky scent that was a mixture of spice, coffee and promise. "I know this was fun, but I prefer the small family gatherings." Walter chuckled. She was saying in a round-about way that he was right without saying the words.

"It's alright, you can say I am right." Walter smirked and captured her hands before her fingers were able to pinch his side. He brought her fingers to his lips and gave a kiss to her knuckles. "It's about to be time for the countdown. Want to go back down and join the party?" They could hear the faint chants of the party below counting down from twenty. At fifteen, Paige looked up at Walter and shook her head.

"No, let's just keep it us." Paige said smiling at the smile that spread across his face. It was unguarded and carefree and brought by her, and she loved that feeling. In the background she heard the countdown,

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" Walter reached out, fingers caressing along her jaw, cupping her chin and forcing her chin with a gentle ease to look into his eyes. A corner of his smile lifting on one side when he watched with amusement as her eyes bounced from his lips to his eyes and then back to his lips. He wondered if she knew she subconsciously wetted her lips with a flick of her tongue. He felt the tempo of his heart beating against his ribcage and he wondered if it matched her own. This was the exact moment he kissed her breathless. Moving his lips to capture hers, and what little breath Paige had left slipped from her in a surprise moan. Walter's tongue parted her lips, slipped inside and Paige felt she might die due to oxygen deprivation. This was not like the soft kisses they had shared previously. This was hot, tempting and full of promise. Paige curled her fingers into the front of his shirt, at some point during the kiss they lost his sweater. She used the leverage of her position on the couch to pull him towards her as if bringing him as close to her body. His hands went from her face to her sides. His fingers were like hot buttons and searing her skin. Paige put her hands into his hair and scratched his head smirking to his growl response.

They eased back after a few minutes. Paige rested her forehead against Walter's and they shared the same air. "Happy New Year, Walter." She said into his skin. He pulled her close and whispered the words back, a silent promise of happiness to come.

"Right back at you, Paige."

******************************888888888888********************************

Happy New Year!

Please review. I want to say I will try an update soon, but it's a busy month of birthday in my family, which includes mine... So I definitely will be gifting you all a present of another chapter before then.


	17. Chapter 17

A little sooner than the last one….I just felt this week's episode could be incorporated into the Touches, but with some minor adjustments. There are major spoilers in these submissions. So if you have yet to watch, you might want to. So I am breaking it up into two chapters. It is going to follow the episode line fairly closely, just delving more into the Paige/Walter dynamics that I have somewhat established in my previous chapters. The dialogue is pretty close, but there are parts I left out on purpose only to give it some flow to the changes. So I did that on purpose. Just an FYI.

I don't own Scorpion.

Enjoy, Ema

********************888888888888**********************

_I will just say it, today was not my finest hour as an adult. I let down Cabe, the team, Paige and the most important, I let down Ralph. I know in my mind, it makes perfect sense for the things I taught Ralph, but they don't have an IQ of 197. It makes sense for me to understand them since they do not have the mentality to understand me and my logic. I digress, but this is what a journal is for, am I right? I hope I did not ruin everything for the team and Ralph. _

Walter was starting on the vinegar bath that Ralph suggested to remove the rust from the turbo pumps. It was a brilliant idea from a brilliant mind. Walter could totally relate. He was standing in the middle of baking aisle at the convenience store that was located around the corner hoping to find the said vinegar he needed for the experiment. He felt the faint buzzing of his phone as it vibrated against his leg. Not bothering to glance at the name on the id, because he knew from the pattern of vibration, he unlocked the phone and raised it to his ear.

"Paige, I don't have the time for this. I am at the convenience store looking for vinegar." Walter said in a rush, the adrenaline in his blood was causing him to focus on much. He was not focusing on the call, so he did not catch the first few words, or the wavering of the voice on the end of the line. "Can you believe this place doesn't have vinegar? Well, not in the quantity that I need. Do you think Costco would have something in vat size?"

He waited a beat, and then heard the sharp intake of breath that he noticed Paige would only do when she was upset or frustrated. "I'm sorry, no I didn't catch your last sentence. Yes, I was distracted. Can you please repeat what you just said?" Walter threw the five dollar bill on the counter for the pint of vinegar and did not wait to collect his change and stepped from the store. There, standing on the vacant sidewalk of Los Angeles when he felt his heart plummet to his feet, up to his throat and then in reverse.

Ralph had been hauled in by the Department of Justice, and Paige was calling because she needed him.

"Listen, Paige, I will call Cabe." Walter said springing into action and ran the half block back to the garage tossing the vinegar to Happy, "Don't say a thing to the DOJ. We don't know if they can be trusted. Yes, I will hurry. Stay strong." Walter said awkwardly as his good bye, but he had a thing about saying good bye. It never ended well.

"Stay strong?" Toby smirked at his greeting. "What was that about?" He asked when he focused the attention on the Irish genius, noticing his body language was in a defensive stance, one he would assume when Drew was around the team making pot shots at the team and their involvement in his son's life. Walter's hand was flying across the phone, his grip could almost be described as bruising. "What's going on with Ralph?"

This got Sylvester's and Happy's attention to turn to their leader. "I didn't say anything about Ralph. Toby, I don't appreciate you analyzing my body language." His phone was then raised to his ear waiting for the Homeland agent to answer his call. "Yes, Cabe its Walter. Look Paige called and something happened with Ralph. The Department of Justice picked them up at school and took them into custody. Paige needs me-er us." Walter amended his last word not looking at the behaviorist to have his word choice psycho-analyzed. "Okay, thanks. I will see you in five."

Walter disconnected the call and noticed the rest of the team giving him questioning looks. He rolled his eyes. "Paige called, it looks like Ralph caught the attention of the Department of Justice.—"

"The DOJ?" Sylvester physically quaked. He took a deep breath to prevent hyperventilating, a technique Megan taught him at Christmas.

"That's hardcore. Damn, he beat you by nearly nine months." Toby laughed making the comparison between Walter and Ralph, as if getting arrested at a young age was an accomplishment. Sylvester squeaked again at the scathing look Walter directed to the behaviorist.

"That isn't something to brag about." Happy aimed the comment to the man in the hat. He looked in her direction and rolled his eyes. She sent him a warning glare and then glanced her eyes to the seething leader. "Walt, what do you need us to do?"

"I don't know anything more, just that they were hauled in, I will hopefully know more and I will be in touch." Walter said and left without another word. He slammed the door in his wake.

*************8888888888**************

The drive to the Department of Justice was filled with tense unsaid words. Walter could feel the disappointment rolling off of the federal agent, and he could only assume that Cabe thought Walter had something to do with Ralph's wrong doing.

He was holding his phone hoping to not get into a verbal altercation with his mentor. The photo library was opened and he was scrolling through a few candid shots over the past few weeks. There were many of Ralph doing various things with the team, a few with Paige, and even less with just Ralph and Walter. His heart skipped when his finger swiped past one of Paige had sent him. It was a shot of Walter and Ralph sacked out on the couch. Ralph was snuggled into Walter's arms and Walter's head was resting atop the boy.

"Look, I don't know what we are walking into, but it would probably be best if you let me do the talking." Cabe said finally breaking the silence as he pulled into the parking lot for the justice building. "I know these types, they are hard press to point fingers-"

"Even if it's at an innocent ten year old?" Walter interrupted. "I know how the system works, I was there once. Remember, and if you think there is any chance I am going to let these guys do what happened to me, you are out of your mind."

"Look, let's not dwell on the past. But I know these types, let me take the lead." Cabe said deflecting the accusatory glare from the young genius. A painful flash of the memory back in Ireland and the young boy being held at gun point with zip ties about his wrist. "I know you have issues trusting me at times, but the last thing we need is you running your mouth and causing this situation to tailspin." Cabe left the conversation with that and exited the car door and lead the way into the facility flashing his government bade when getting to the first security check point.

"Agent Gallo, Homeland Security. This is Walter O'Brien, Special Federal Contractor." Walter pulled out his wallet handing it to the security detail that entered a few notes into the system and then was handed back his wallet and a visiting badge.

"Yes, Agent Eckherd put you on the list." She handed one to Cabe as well who promptly scanned the keycard through the turnstile and then clipped the badge to his jacket. Walter followed but pocketed his pass not wanting to be associated as a visitor. They were directed to the fourth floor and the elevator ride was even more palpable in the car.

"Listen," Cabe started after the elevator began to move. "I know you have every right to mistrustful for big brother, but now is not the time to take your feelings out on me. Paige and Ralph will need us to be understanding and compassionate."

"Compassionate is not an emotion that I can relate any scientific relevance to, so I do not acknowledge it as a necessary need for a sustainable life. I will be doing everything in my power to find out what happened here, and protect Ralph and Paige." Walter snapped and the elevator dinged at the arrival of their floor. The doors spread open and Walter sprang into action, looking about the chaotic bullpen for a familiar face. He noticed her hair first, since her back was turned to them as she was watching through a viewing window. Walter sidled up next to Paige, not wanting to encroach, but let his fingers trail into the palm of her hand, offering the smallest form of comfort and support. Paige reflexively spread her fingers, sliding hers between his causing them to interlock. Walter gave her a hand a soft squeeze as they looked in on the boy being interrogated.

"Walter showed it to me." The meek voice of Ralph caved to the demanding questions of the federal agent spewing off questions like artillery shots. He seemed to diminish in his chair after each round.

"Walter, Walter O'Brien?" The agent repeated leaning back in his chair. He was making a connection to another possible source of the terrorist cell. The boy nodded.

"And he taught me decryption." Ralph admitted. "I didn't know it was bad." Walter's ears went muffled, as the episodes happened when he was about the faint. It was like an aura passed over his eyes causing his surroundings to blur, noise was muffled as if he was listening underwater, and the sense of vertigo set in causing the room to spin. His life line and tether to reality was his hand in Paige's which he began to slip as she pulled away. Walter blinked furiously to regain his composure. He did not have time for bodily histrionics. He heard the gravelly voice of Cabe.

"This is over, now." The federal agent charged into the office interrupting the conversation between the boy and Agent Eckherd. "Agent Gallo, Homeland Security." Walter was not watching the room anymore, he was focused on the reflection in the glass. Paige's face was completely blank, void of reaction. Which unnerved him. He tried to regain her hand but she hand wrapped them about herself, holding both of her elbows as she crossed her arms about her body.

She danced away from his hand when he went to reach for her side, knowing that he was seeking some sort of approval, or reassurance that only she could offer. Paige kept her eyes fixated on Ralph, knowing that if she looked at Walter there was a chance she would fall apart. The only person that mattered at the moment was her little boy, who seemed to be shrinking into himself. A state that she had not seen in months. Since before they joined Scorpion.

Paige finally found her words. Although she felt a white hot rage at the situation and the possibility it be at the hand of Walter, she kept her voice level. "What did you teach him?" And she stepped away leaving Walter to wallow in his despair. Walter watched as she entered the office and moved swiftly to her son. She crouched down sliding her hand to Ralph, and then bringing her lips to his forehead. The boy began to sniffle into her shoulder. Walter wanted to turn away, so he could compartmentalize these emotions, maybe hit a wall with this fist, something to allow for release, but he remained. Watching vigilantly as if this was a penance for his wrong doing.

Cabe motioned to Paige to take Ralph out of the office so he could have a word privately with the special agent of the department of justice, and Paige guided the boy out of the room, past Walter and to a waiting area of sorts. They both sat down, Paige wrapping a protective arm about her son's shoulder. She knew that Walter was trailing behind, she could feel him in her wake. She knew he would be wanting to explain.

"So these dark sites, its where the most interesting coding is; it'it's cutting edge." Walter started the excitement and amazement of the programming element was evident in his voice. He stuttered when he was caught up in fascination.

"Walter." Paige firmly called the genius back to the present, forcing him to forgo the rabbit hole.

"I thought it would be interesting for Ralph to see where the smartest people on the Web are designing." Walter explained his eyes not focusing on Paige and drifting to Ralph. The pained look of shame was shining in the boy's eyes. A bevy of tears threatened to fall.

"And doing what else?" Paige pushed making the genius look back to her and he swallowed. "Did you think of that?" Walter could tell she was not only mad but disappointed in his lapse of judgment. He recalled a few weeks ago when he had been showing Ralph different things about the internet and video games that Paige had mentioned that she did not want Ralph having access to things she couldn't monitor. Walter had rolled his eyes at her overprotective nature, passing it off as some maternal fleeting feeling. Now, he knew that this is what she meant about wanting to keep Ralph protected from the vast depths of the web.

"Paige, I-i-I was just showing him a b-beta game site. People post for feedback to d-drum up buzz before selling to big companies." Walter tried to deflect the gravity of the situation. Wanting to show her the innocence of the happenstance, "You get to see the game years before anyone else does-"

"Stop. Now." Paige halted his excuse. It was then Drew entered the bullpen. The father coming to the rescue and Walter's eyes shifted to a glare for a moment. This miniscule reaction did not go unnoticed by Paige. She arched an eyebrow at the genius who leaned back slightly as he crossed his arms in a defensive stance. A silent conversation between the two went unnoticed to most, but it spoke volumes between the couple. Walter was affronted by the fact she had called Drew, a feeling of betrayal blossomed in his throat, and she was feeling a mild annoyance to his childish reaction to Ralph's biological father. She sent him a darkening look as if to say, 'He is Ralph's father what did you expect.'

Walter's demeanor changed in a fluidity of a second. He became stone, stilling himself to the emotion, and focusing on the one thing that mattered at the moment. Ralph.

"Got here as quick as I could." Drew bent down to Ralph's eye level which Walter felt was a bit patronizing for a boy that had probably twice the IQ level, but what could he do. "Scary day, huh?" Walter wanted to smack the minor league ball player on the back of his head. Could he use complete sentences and Walter had to hide his smirk at the way Ralph rolled his eyes. Drew turned, focusing his direction to Walter, "Somebody want to fill me in?"

"It's nothing, he did nothing." Walter confirmed. He knew Drew would not be able to comprehend the semantics of the situation. All Drew would see is, his son in trouble and it was Walter's fault.

"But he got hauled off the street, in front of his school and we're at the Justice Department." Drew surmised the account for the day, making Walter want to point out that if he had the knowledge what was the point in asking in the first place. Walter was so focused on not punching Drew he missed the signal Cabe sent Paige. He felt her presence stand, and he angled his body allowing her entrance and accepting her into the group.

"Can you sit with Ralph?" Paige asked but only to Drew. Her hand came to rest on Walter's upper arm, just above his elbow, her thumb involuntarily tracing across his sleeve. This action was caught by Drew who glared at the gesture.

"Yeah." He said dejectedly, then stepped forward to place himself next to Ralph on the seat. The pair had not taken four steps before they heard Ralph respond to his questions.

"I just want to talk to, Walter." Walter controlled the triumphant look as they moved closed to Cabe because he did not want to throw fuel to the fire. He put his hand to the small of Paige's back as if to make his presence known.

Cabe threw him a pointed look, but he let his hand remain. "Eckherd isn't buying he just stumbled into the secret level." Walter let out a disgusted growl.

"That is the likely scenario. He just can't comprehend the depth of Ralph's intelligence; maybe no one can." He stopped short of ending the sentence with the word, except me. Walter had made the comparison in the past knowing it was a sore subject between the genius and mother. Walter had been trying to explain his intelligence in relation to Ralph and that sometimes Paige would not understand Ralph the way Walter could. She had shut down his logical reasoning, stating there was more to life the genius quotient and mental acuity. That her connection to Ralph was no less because he surpassed her mediocre knowledge years ago. Paige shifted slightly away causing his hand to fall away from her back.

"They should be talking to Walter. Why aren't they?" Paige snapped, her eyes closing at the action of throwing Walter under the bus, but he could explain to the Department of the Justice how her son got to the game site, and everything could be explained.

"I can explain everything." Walter said stepping forward, ready to fall on his sword for the boy. Paige blinked away the tears. She did not know if it was from the frustration or the act of kindness and willing Walter was displaying for her son.

"Not now." Cabe said lifting his hands in a pausing motion. "I've lawyered up for the whole team." And he went into the explanation that Ralph was being released back to Paige in the care of him as the federal agent, so he would need to remain close to the boy until they could get everything sorted. Walter tried again, trying to reason with Cabe that the best thing for Ralph would be for him to take ownership of the entire situation. It was not Ralph's fault. He was an innocent caught in the depths of the wicked.

Paige stepped away to talk to Drew about what was happening, and Cabe put his hand on Walter's arm. "Walter, I know what you are trying to do, protect the boy and all, but they are being extremely aggressive. The safe house Intel in the game was stolen in a hack of the CIA mainframe three weeks ago. That, along with six other unknown operations and safe houses were taken." Walter swayed at the brevity of the situation. This was more than just a simple hack. Something seemed aloof, and that is why the Department of Justice was being too secretive and forceful. The safety of their assets at home and in field were in peril of jeopardy. Walter nodded.

"Okay, we need to find out who hacked the CIA." Walter said mostly to himself as if he was formulating a plan of attack, a game plan for clearing Ralph's name. "That's who likely put the information in the game. Why are we standing here?" He snapped and stepped away from the federal agent and moving toward the elevator bay where Drew, Paige and Ralph were standing. The boy was flanked by both parents. Drew stepped forward putting himself between Walter and the rest of his family.

"Fill me in." Drew requested. Walter tried to step aside.

"There is no time." Walter stated, his mind on the mission but he was waylaid by the hand to his chest.

"He's my son." Drew threatened quietly, "Make time." Walter brushed the hand from his chest.

"You know, with your history, I would be cautious saying that." Walter stepped closer to Drew, invading his personal space and to initiate a private conversation that had been boiling under the surface since the latent father had returned to the picture. Paige came into his periphery and as if on autopilot his hand reached out to take hold of her wrist. She tried to move away but as if by magnetic pull he was able to latch on.

"This is not about either of you." Paige interrupted the potential scene. Drew rolled his eyes and stepped away, "This is a mess you got Ralph into, and you need to get him out. Do you understand?" Paige stated forcefully pulling her wrist from his grasp. She would not cave to his touches.

"I will make this right." Walter affirmed.

"Stop talking," She demanded, "And just do it." Walter nodded and stepped away to the elevator bay furiously pounding his finger to the call button. He turned to look for Cabe, but was met with the picture of Ralph, Drew and Paige walking towards the elevator. Each parent flanking the child, and each holding on to his hands. Walter could have sworn he saw Drew smirk. Walter gave the boy a wink, letting the child know that he did not need to worry and that he was not disappointed in his confession to the agent.

"You did the right thing Ralph." Walter confirmed his suspicions at Ralph looking for some assurance. "It was right to tell the agent that I taught you how to use the dark web." The boy nodded giving him a small smile. Walter turned away from the family murmuring something about he would rather take the stairs.

He didn't wait to hear if Paige would stop his hasty retreat, and he did not know if he would have stopped if she had.

************8888888888888*************

Walter felt guilty at the way he barked at Sylvester about his narration of the steps the team had taken since his phone call in the stairwell of the Justice building. He had given them the gist of the situation and what semblance of a plan he had come to as he walked to the car. He had instructed the team to do each of their part. Happy with tracing metadata buried in the graphics, Sylvester trailing the input proxy of the different user names that Ralph had made contact, and Toby to troll the site boards for finding patterns of deep undercover spy conspiracy.

He stormed into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water when he heard the behaviorist call his name and tell him that the team was trying, and he needed to be patient.

"They're not us." Walter answered firmly as if that was not an excuse for their delayed intelligence. He expected more from the team. Sylvester was a freaking human calculator for crying out loud, he should be able to mine the information that was back-uped to the cloud.

"We know, we're already tracing his steps." Toby placated the genius. The behaviorist could read the leader's guilt. Hell an inanimate object could sense the guilt that Walter was displaying in his verbal lashing and the swaying of his stance.

"I only showed him the deep Web because it's where he could find people like himself, people like us." Walter released. Toby gave him an understanding look.

"I'm certain your intentions were good." Toby nodded, he wanted to add that Paige would be able to see it after they cleared her son. That her judgment was clouded because of her fear for the safety for Ralph, and that she would be able to understand and forgive the genius of his misstep.

"Toby, he was engaged, he was asking questions." Walter confessed, this only happened because he had been told by Ralph of his lack of friends at school because they said he was different. In a moment of weakness, Walter had given him the tools to be able to reach out to people with similar intelligence quotient. A place to belong. Hence the dark Web. "It was like the first time that I used the Internet. It was just having some fun."

Toby remained silent.

"You're reading my body language and analyzing me." Walter accused the behaviorist.

"I was absolutely doing that," Toby owned up to his professional habit kicking in. "I'm determining whether you know that mentoring a young person is about more than just fun." Walter did not refrain from rolling his eyes about his sockets.

Shaking his head in annoyance, "Of course I know that."

At that moment the garage door opened and in walked Paige, Drew and Ralph.

**************8888888*************

Review if you like…

Ema.


	18. Chapter 18

Depending on length we will see how many part this cute little number will be. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, it was actually fun to reinterpret an idea to fit mine.

Ema.

**********8888888888***********

Walter stayed in the kitchen area of the garage when the family of three entered. He wanted to stay a bit out of the way, and to calm his annoyed feelings that Drew came in with his hand wrapped about Paige's arm. She did not seemed bothered by it, and Walter did not know how to feel about that. He also remained because he wanted to see her reactions to the team, to see if she had feelings change to any of the rest of Scorpion. Or if it was just him.

Happy greeted the team first, but it was Sylvester that put his mouth in it when he offered words of encouragement to the boy, in some other circumstance the comment could possibly be construed as endearing. "Heard you held up like a champ, better than my first arrest." Which he squeaked when he saw the stern glare of both parents. "That was inappropriate." As if to offer a sign of apology, Walter went in to save Sylvester from the potential break down and harsh words. He moved to the family circle, but kept his distance as if respecting some boundary.

"Use the loft." Walter offered. It was a place better suited to keep Ralph entertained and out of the way of the team. It was also a place for privacy. A place that Walter wished, if given the opportunity he could apologize profusely to Paige and to Ralph. But the likelihood of getting a moment alone away from the team, Cabe or Drew was slim to none. He stepped forward to offer his hand to Ralph or even to catch Paige's eyes but the biting look from Drew made him retract his hand to his side and rock back on his heels, and he lowered his eyes despondently to the floor as they passed. Walter could only reach his finger out to trail across Paige's coat sleeve as she walked by, but she shoved her hand deeper into her pocket and marched her son to the stairs with Drew trailing behind looking like a trained monkey carrying a child's backpack. He almost looked like he felt for the hard time Walter was having at the current moment. Toby took that look into account.

"Back to work." Walter said as the family finished their ascent up the stairs. Sylvester started explaining about finding the game creator on the message boards, but it had been encrypted nearly six times, and it took Sylvester nearly fifteen minutes to crack. Walter nodded listening to the human calculator speak about his findings. His mind though had traveled upstairs. After he stopped, Walter bowed out to go see if the group needed anything while they waited.

He heard Paige and Drew speaking in hushed tones. "I can handle what Walter said earlier, and I can accept it, but this situation, his exposure to the team-"Drew began. Paige shook her head and lifted her hand to stop his sentence.

"You don't see the amazing things they do." Paige defended her team.

"What the team does, or what Walter does?" Drew asked fixing a knowing stare to the mother of his child and the girl he abandoned for his dream job. Playing baseball had been all he ever wanted. He gave up on his family, but now that he was trying to put everything back together. He had had his suspicions about the blossoming relationship between Paige and Walter. There were comments and touches he noticed between the pair. There were moments like how she would state that Walter was doing this activity with Ralph the other day. There was the curious touches Walter had when standing near Paige. Hell he almost felt bad for the schmuck when they were walking past him for the stairs. Paige had turned on the ice cold steely resolve, a resolve he had been well acquainted with during their romantic entanglement.

"They are brilliant." Paige ignored the comment refraining from rolling her eyes at the borderline jealous comment.

"They're adults, in an adult world." He continued to press his issue with the situation. Truly, Drew knew that the exposure that Ralph was getting from the group of probably more beneficial than anything he could provide. The stimuli and growth, and hell having a reliable source of daycare was not that bad, but there were things Ralph did not need to know at the precocious age of ten. Drew wondered if the romantic feelings between Paige and Walter was clouding her maternal instincts. He knew better then to play that card.

"You don't know them like I do." Her voice began to waiver. Her bottom lip trembled whenever she was close to crying from frustration. That was her typical outlet when she got to her breaking point, "They would never hurt Ralph." Drew did not stop rolling his eyes.

"And yet here we are." He snapped, and Paige looked away, "Look, I don't have any right to push you." Drew knew he crossed the line with his potshot. He usually kept his quips and remarks aimed at Walter and Toby. Those two were the ones that had tried to investigate him when he first returned to Los Angeles. He would take any opening to send a scathing off the cuff remark to know each genius down a peg. This typically happened in the absence of Paige and Happy. "But his internet usage."

He seemed to cover his tracks because Paige nodded in agreement. "Oh, he is never playing that game again." Paige reassured Drew giving him some parenting groundage. "All his internet will be monitored." Paige reached forward and squeezed Drew's wrist, another sign of reassurance. It was a habit that she had noticed when trying to assure Ralph. Drew looked down at her hand giving her a curt smile.

"Good. So we're on the same page." He noticed movement through the bookshelves, a figure was standing just outside the doorway. Drew placed his hand on Paige's and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I appreciate you are being paternal. Walter is Ralph's friend and a huge asset," Paige said while shaking her head. His hand still holding her firmly to his wrist. "But this was not his finest moment."

Walter who had observed the entire conversation was about the turn away and head back down to the lower level. He was met at the stairs by Cabe. Cabe gave him a searching look. "They are in the living area. I thought it would be better for them to have a little privacy." Walter explained his voice clipped with a bitten tone. "I came up here to ask if they might need anything."

"Walter, there is always going to be an awkward factor when it comes to your relationship with Paige concerning Drew." Cabe counseled. Since his daughter's passing and the breakdown of his marriage Cabe had been involved with a few different women over the years. Mostly it was for the companionship, a little for the sex, but there was always something that stopped him from going anything deep then a casual fling. There had been one thought, a woman by the name of Sue. She had been a single mother, divorced from a verbally abusive and philandering husband, and had two kids. Brady and Grace. Grace had been the same age as Katie at the time of her passing. He had grown attached to the kids almost as much as he was into Sue. They had been together for three years, and serious for the past two. To the point where he was sleeping over most nights, had helped out with carpool and gone to most school functions and after school dance recitals and ball games. There had been Christmases, birthdays, and vacations they had spent together. But also during that time, there had been the awkward exchanges in custody. When it was the father's weekend to have the kids. It was hard, not knowing his place when the biological dad was in the room. It was one of the reasons for the deterioration of the relationship, and that his job had moved him to a different sector. But he still thought fondly of those kids.

"I know this, Cabe." Walter said not wanting to have the conversation on the stairs for either parties to hear.

"Son, I am just warning you." Cabe said placing his hand on Walter's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Now, Sylvester was telling me that he found the name of the game creator, and that he found the conversations between him and Ralph on the message boards. We need to go have a chat with our boy." Walter nodded and they went back to the living space containing the family of three. Walter winced at how close Paige and Drew were standing as they entered the room. Paige sent a quick glance but then looked down to the floor.

"We're trying to give Ralph some time to rest." Drew stated as Walter ignored his request and moved further into the room, he sent a darkened glance to Paige as he passed by.

Cabe followed behind noticing the close proximity of the pair and went on the defense and shut Drew's command down. "It's important." He snapped to cut the father off. Cabe knew that Walter claimed to have low emotional quotient. But that was a bunch of bunk if you asked Cabe. He saw the way his relationship to Paige had begun to effect the ways he related to everyone surrounding him. He was becoming more approachable and less to act superior due to his intelligence. This relationship was bettering Walter, and he knew it was not one-sided. Paige had grown confident and assertive. Strong was not the word he would use to describe Paige the first few times he was around the young woman. Walter had given her the confidence. He watched as Paige reached her hand to grab Drew's arm to keep him from interrupting Walter and Ralph.

"Hey Ralph, hey buddy." Walter said ignoring all the adults in the room and focused squarely on the boy. He took a seat on the coffee table and sending a glance to Paige, as if looking for permission to talk to the boy. But instead he only saw her hand wrapped onto Drew's arm. His eyes narrowed slightly but he returned to addressing Ralph.

"In the Overt Target chat room, did you ever communicate with someone called Minidanger?" Walter watched as Ralph deflected the question, afraid he would be in trouble if he said yes. Ralph looked down to the cover of his book. Walter's heart broke for the boy. He knew exactly what the child was going through, but guilt and shame. The difference was Walter had gone digging himself, knowing that his antics were not legal. Ralph was a bystander, only guilty of his curiosity and getting involved in a game. If Walter had not shown him the dark web, they would not be sitting here.

Cabe stood behind Walter. "Son, just tell us what you talked about, that's all." The boy was having an internal struggle. Cabe could see the resemblance of the time he talked to Walter all those years ago. The guilt and shame had eaten away at the boy.

"You have nothing to worry about Ralph." Walter said scooting closer to the boy. He looked to be fidgeting but he gave the child an encouraging smile. "We just need to know what you guys discussed. It will help us catch the bad guys."

"Like in the game?" Ralph asked. Walter nodded. "I just said the level one entry into the abandoned warehouse was too easy to find." He rolled his eyes and Walter held in his smirk at Ralph's disgust for the simplicity for the game. "Here should be a hidden entrance."

Walter nodded, "And he responded to you?"

"He said, okay." Ralph shrugged his shoulder.

"And then what happened?" Walter asked.

"He changed the game." Ralph answered. Ralph had been excited to have made some difference in a game. He had been waiting till his chance to show Walter the game and the input he had. It was something the pair would be able to have fun discussing, and maybe coming up with more ideas to enhance the game. Or even possibly creating their own game universe. Walter gave Ralph a friendly smile, stood up and ruffled his hair in the same fashion Paige did. Ralph smiled.

"You did well, Ralph." Walter said, "But I am going to go back downstairs now to see what we can find, you listen to what your parents say." Walter said indicated. He meant to pluralize the word to fix his comment he made earlier at the Justice Department. He did need one more thing to cause a rift between Paige and himself. He had to make allowances for Drew. Walter left the room not pausing to talk to either parent and went directly downstairs, he figured Paige would be on their tails with questions.

It was a good three minutes before she descended, she gave the group a bewildered look, as if she didn't know how to react or respond. Paige didn't understand what the conversation with this game creator meant. She looked to Walter but he was glaring down at Toby and his tablet. His hands were gripping the desk tightly and she could see that his skin had turned pale from the grip. She ignored this, "I assume its bad he was talking to the game designer?"

"Ralph made a suggestion that helped modify the game." Cabe explained the legal ramifications to Paige. "Do you know how that's gonna look to Eckherd when he finds out?" Paige shook her head. Walter hit his fist to the desk top causing only Sylvester to jump, Happy to look away, Toby to lean closer to his screen. Paige just rolled her eyes at his outwardly display.

"Ralph did nothing wrong." Walter defended the boy. Paige's eyes softened at the man-genius but he did not see the look. He was staring at Cabe willing him to see their side.

"Walter, I am on your side, but the boy was asked if he helped design the game, Ralph said no." Cabe said as if trying to get the genius to understand the word-snare the federal agent had asked. This was enough for a potential arrest.

"Unknowingly." Paige declared.

"I understand, Paige." Cabe said, "But American agents were killed as a result of this game. And the CIA has been searching like hell for the culprits." Paige stopped looked at Cabe and finally locked eyes on the deep brown of Walters. She sent him a searching look, and in response he gave her a pleading look. He wanted to reach across the table and grab her hand, but he knew that she planted herself there on purpose. The imaginary boundary lines were not enough, now there were actual physical barriers. As if she was already building up a wall. He wanted to apologize but Cabe continued to talk, and he knew she didn't want words, she wanted actions.

"If need be they may just make an example out of Ralph." Cabe continued, "They'll cut his computer use, put him on a no-fly list for the rest of his life. He may never get a job beyond flipping burgers." Walter glared at Cabe. He didn't need to give her the worst case scenario.

Happy, who had been watching the interactions, stepped in, "Basically everything that could have happened to Walt if Cabe hadn't shown up." Happy pointed this comment to Paige. She was trying to will the information into the mother's subconscious that Walter knew exactly what Ralph was going through, so she didn't need to keep up the third degree toward the leader. Happy knew of the stories Walter went through at his detention camp for those few days. The trauma it had imposed on his gentle but brilliant mind. At that moment it was Toby that came to the rescue, for he had found Minidanger. He was actually communicating in a chatroom with the creator. He explained how he insulted the guy, harping on his game designs being mediocre and it had caused him to respond. Walter grabbed the tablet and read over the conversation.

"From a mobile device, which can be traced." Happy said looking directly to Walter. He nodded understanding her intention. He handed the tablet back to the behaviorist.

"Keep insulting him, Happy can trace from the SUV." Walter said grabbing the keys from the counter, and the team raced out the door.

********88888888888********

The team piled into the SUV, Walter climbed directly into the back seat, allowing Toby and Happy to take the bucket seats in the middle row. Sylvester claimed the front passenger seat, and Cabe was driving. He had installed sirens and flashing lights which would give the team the ease of maneuvering through traffic to get to their destination at a quicker pace. This left the only spot for Paige to sit was next to Walter. She was the last to climb in, her eyes quickly scanning the seats, falling on the last. She paused for a moment before pushing further into the interior and taking her spot.

Walter was facing the window, not wanting to engage. His elbow was resting on the side and his hand was positioned against his mouth. His dark eyes were moving back and forth as his mind raced with thoughts and ideas. It caused Paige to feel her heart race. She knew little snippets of the time Walter spent in detention. He mentioned it once in passing after a particularly harrowing nightmare she experienced during one of her overnights at the garage. She had woken up to the tossing of the other occupant in bed. Paige had just reached the light on the nightstand when she heard the mangled cry coming from Walter. His face seemed to be mid panic attack as if he was lost and he could not find his way. He reached out, almost to the point of flailing. Paige had stood up from the bed and watched not knowing what to do. She noticed how his other hand seemed to creep across the bed, as if trying to find something, or reaching for someone. Paige carefully had taken a seat and then put her hand in his, and she noticed that seemed to immediately calm but his face was still racing through the gestures by the second. She felt a tug as Walter tried to pull her close, and Paige adjusted herself back to the bed, laying down and allowing Walter to position himself next to her. She used her other hand and began to rub his face, hoping to calm his brow, to release the tension. Paige tested a theory by placing a kiss on his forehead and he released a sigh. His other hand snaked beneath her body, and wrapped her in an embrace. Paige continued to kiss his face, until all traces of his nightmare receded and he was gently pulled from sleep by her ministration. She had asked about his dream which he tried to feign an answer of not knowing and then tried to distract her with a kiss, but she persisted. He gave her a brief memory of the discipline he endured at the detention facility. It was not much, but from the panic he endured in his nightmare, she knew it had been severe.

Paige knew that Walter would never allow what happened to him happen to her son. She reached out and put her hand in his vacant hand resting against his knew. She gave it a squeeze and Walter looked in her direction. It wasn't forgiveness but it was a sign that she still believed in him. Walter brought her hand to his lips, pressing them briefly to her knuckles before turning back to his window. Just holding on for the remainder of the drive.

The team arrived at the convention center and Walter felt mildly embarrassed. Paige and Cabe stood out among this group, because of Paige's beauty and let's face it, Cabe's federal agent-ness. The pair hardly fit the social norm of the people at this convention center for video gamers. Happy made a comment about it being the largest group of virgins in the area. Sylvester admitted to a knowledge of the after party getting a bit risqué. The signal from the last communication ping had let them to the VIP game room, where it took a flexing of Sylvester's gamer muscle to allow the group to enter. Walter had stood back watching as the human calculator did his magic and beat the video game. He knew of 'El Guapo' but had made a pact with Sylvester to never repeat the name.

"What the hell is this place?" Paige said mainly to herself but with Walter standing directly a step in front of her, he thought she was talking to him. He looked over her shoulder, she flushed at her thought. The room was filled with people wearing red hoods.

"It's a part of the video game. The main fighters wear the hoods," Walter explained but saw a look of impatience spread across her face. "You weren't asking literally were you?" He reached out his hand to her, which she took. "I don't want to lose you." He said explaining the gesture. There may have been a double meaning.

"I haven't heard from Minidanger which makes this a needle in a haystack." Happy said holding her finger to her ear while glancing at the individuals. Paige was looking up at the panel of individuals.

"Unless he's playing." She remarked. Walter looked to the panel as well. It made sense, the lack of responses could be because he was busy too distracted to retort to the insults being flung by Toby. There was a table set up at the front of the room, with five players furiously typing away. The team began talking to each other across the comms, and Happy and Toby were made. There was a flurry of excitement and soon the boy had pulled up his hood and jumped into the crowd of red robes. Toby jumped up on stage and Walter dropped Paige's hand. He heard her call his name, but he moved to the side of the room desperately to cut his way off. The room began to pull of the hoods tossing them about at the instruction of Toby. Walter was able to spot the gamer, and start chasing after him. Walter gave Cabe the instruction and they were able to stop the gamer from escaping.

****88888****

After the interrogation of Nate, they did not have enough information to clear Ralph's name. The team did have a new lead, Calvin Thorn, and while the team went about trying to locate this said individual, Paige went back upstairs to check on her son. She was just pouring a cup of tea when Drew decided to start round two of their parenting conversation.

"Maybe if we take him for a walk around the block he will get his appetite back." Drew started and placed the plate of Ralph's untouched lunch on the counter. Paige looked at the sandwich knowing perfectly why her son hadn't touched the meal. Ralph preferred peanut butter and jelly to whatever Drew had concocted, which looked to be bologna with a piece of white cheese. There was also a wilted piece of lettuce. She scrunched her nose at the meal.

"No, we need to stay close." Paige responded. They didn't need to alert the department of justice. Their leash was pretty tight at the moment. She watched as Drew shook his head.

"Okay, I'm not trying to make things worse-"

"Then why lead with that." Paige interrupted knowing that he was going to make another shot at the team and her son's relationship.

"A few weeks ago, the garage was torn apart by killers." Drew accused, "it's not exactly a Gymboree." Paige wanted to point out that Drew had no idea what a Gymboree consisted of, because he had never been to one. Or any of the day cares Ralph had been at when she worked the three jobs to make ends meet. "This isn't the safest place for our son."

But he had a point. "I have been thinking the same thing too, but-"Paige began to agree looking over at her son, doodling on his sketch pad.

"I know you feel Walter is good for him..." And there it was. Paige's face reared back to look at Drew. She had been waiting for this shoe to drop. He had been acting shady, saying little remarks about the pair being close. It was the truth, but she didn't know what to define Walter and her relationship. She didn't need onlookers like Drew to throw his two cents in, and it wasn't just Walter that was good for Ralph. Each team member had an impact on her child. Happy taught the boy about mechanics and tinkering which helped his motor development. Toby had worked with him on social development by playing different games and interacting on his level. Toby had also given her parenting book suggestions that would help Paige navigate through Ralph's challenging days. Sylvester, the human calculator had not only worked with him on mathematics, but being on the similar maturity it was like the pair were best friends and gave the boy companionship. That was just tipping the iceberg.

"Drew, the whole team is good for him." She said with a finality.

"I'm no genius, but I was a kid, and so were you." Drew said pointing at her emphatically. "Ralph is special, but that doesn't mean these guys should be treating him like an adult. Maybe they didn't have normal childhoods, Paige, but I'm worried that they may be taking one from Ralph." Paige felt the verbal shot to her soul. Did he have a point? Was she jeopardizing her son's childhood because she found a group of her peers and it had been easier to be these past few months? Having the resources of the team, a constant companion that understood her son. She mulled over the thought biting her lip. She left the room in search of some quiet space.

She heard her name being called from the walkie talkie before she was able to make it four steps from the room.

"Walter to Paige, Walter to Paige, are you there?" His voice came crisply through the speaker. Paige picked up the walkie clicking the talk button.

"Yes, Walter." She responded to his distress call. "I am here."

"We lost Calvin. They designed the levels of the game on the warehouse district, we need Ralph's assistance of walking us through the level so we can find him."

"Are you kidding me, Walter?" Paige snapped into the walkie-talkie. The genius was not firing on all cylinders. "This morning that game landed him in a room with federal agents."

"It's the only way to find him in time." Walter stated into his comm, he needed Paige to trust him. Walter let Cabe explain the schematics of the giant search area on being out numbers. "Right now we need an advantage, and that advantage is Ralph. Trust me, Paige this is the only way to clear his name."

Paige looked over to her son. He was sitting at attention looking her earnestly wanting to help fix the mess he created. Drew made a comment about how he was never playing that gave ever again. All she heard was, "Mom, can I?" Her heart was racing as she pulled out the laptop in Walter's bedroom and set it at the table for Ralph to use. The boy set to work logging past the protection codes that Walter had installed to keep prying eyes from his stuff. The boy made them look as if the passcode was as simple as 1234. He launched the dark web server and logged into the game. Both parents stood behind watching in amazement at the aptitude of their son. "I'm in." The boy announced.

Sylvester was taking point, interpreting to Walter all that Ralph was doing in the game. "There is nineteen minutes before the next six levels are released." He instructed the team lead and asking for their current position.

"We are by a gray and white building." Walter described the warehouse. He heard the detail from the boy about the hidden entrance and took the side alley way that was on the left separating the buildings. They were able to get to the A/C grate that allowed them to the lower levels. As they moved southeast, the assailant assaulted Cabe with a metal pipe before taking off running. Walter paused for a second to check on his mentor.

"Are you okay?" He asked bending down to assist the man.

"I'm fine, go after him. He is our one way of helping Ralph." Cabe said holding his head. "Just go catch that son of a bitch." Walter did not need any more direction. He took off running down the same hallway leaving a groaning Cabe to fend for himself. Sylvester was able to direct Walter to catch up the assailant by guiding him through the level as Ralph played the secret level.

"Go through the door marked 659. Then hang a right." Walter mimicked the instruction and stopped short at the end of a walkway. It looked to be a dark abyss. There was no way of knowing how far down the drop took and there was no way he could jump across.

"Are you sure this is the only way out?" Walter asked.

"You can jump down and walk across." Ralph instructed as he made his player do the exact thing in the virtual world. He assured Sylvester that it was only a seven-foot drop. "I can tell by how the graphics are composited."

"Buddy, I can't see the bottom." Walter said to the boy through his communicator. "It could be seven feet or seventy. Now are you sure, Ralph?"

The boy let out a frustrated noise. Paige, knowing her son, stepped forward to lend a hand. She placed a calming touch to his back rubbing it gently. "Scoop." The child said, reacting with the only word that he could say in his fragile state.

"What?" Sylvester asked looking bewildered but Paige knew.

"It's about a scoop of ice cream after school. He-He'd make me 'scoop swear' that we'd actually go." Paige explained to Walter. "It's the strongest promise he can make."

"Okay." Walter said listening to Paige. He let out a silent prayer. "I trust you, Ralph." Three words that seemed to make the boy smile wide. Walter let out a grunt as he jumped into the abyss and the team waited for what felt like an eternity for Walter to return to the comm. Paige nearly grabbed the walkie-talkie and screamed Walter's name, but remained silent not letting her emotions get the best of her in such a public setting.

Really it was Drew.

There was a splash and Sylvester asked if he was okay. "I am good, thanks to Ralph but the assailant is running fast."

"He should be able to stop him, there's a lever that releases to a storage bay." Ralph instructed and Walter spotted the lever. At the timing from the human calculator, Walter was able to pull the lever at the exact moment to effectively trap the runner on a pile of wood. There was a crash and a groan. "Did you get him?" Ralph prompted.

Walter chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, it worked." He said as he glanced down at the assailant who was moaning in pain. His shoulder looked to be out of place but Walter remained watching until the team from the Department of Justice as able to come and secure the man.

****8888888888****

Walter returned to the garage with a smile on his face. They caught the bad guy, cleared Ralph's name, and now all could return to as it was, but he knew that was wishful thinking. Walter complimented the guys on a job well done today, and listened to Toby as he talked about an idea for the jet propulsion with fuel intake.

"Hey Walt, about the kid-"The behaviorist stated.

"Yeah, we were having fun, too much fun." Walter admitted, finally taking ownership of the actions.

Toby smiled at the admission. It was a big step for the leader of the group to take ownership of an issue and see there were more side then just the genius side of a problem. There was also the responsible side, the parent side, the legal side. "Look, he needs you, you're a huge part of his life, but you can't just be his friend." Toby explained. "You got to be the grown-up too." Walter looked saddened for the moment he realized what he was meaning.

"Yeah." Walter said and he squeezed the elbow of the therapist showing that he was listening to his words. "Thanks, Toby." He said as he stepped away and started up the stairs. Walter walked into the room but stopped short when he heard Paige and Drew talking. He listened to the promises that Drew was delivering to Paige about working hard to get the new job in Portland, so provide for his family in ways he hadn't in the past. He said that it wasn't about them romantically but about their family, and giving them a chance to have a normal life.

His heart stopped at the thought of Paige and Ralph leaving. He leaned closer to hear Paige's response. "What if we don't want to leave?" She asked.

"Well, before you have a choice, how do you know?" Drew countered stepping forward closing the distance and taking the stuffed animal from Paige's hand setting it into the opened backpack. She swayed at his proximity. Walter took this moment to step into the room and she looked over her shoulder and taking a step back.

She used his entrance as an excuse to not answer. "Ugh, we're heading out. Just packing up Ralph's things."

Walter wanted the chance to apologize directly to Paige. Alone. So he could truly express his guilt and the emotion he felt in the way he contributed today. Explain the betrayal he dealt to her, and simply allow for the pair to express themselves. "Take your time." He said standing idly by, moving awkwardly closer to the family space. "I apologize for everything I did to contribute to what Ralph went through today." Paige stopped her hand from packing and focused on the contrite leader. He rarely took the action of apologizing. Sure he offered half apologies such as he felt sorry for people not having the ability to understand his side of an argument or making allowances for the other's shortcomings and being ill-equipped to handle if someone's emotions were hurt. "But,-"

"There it is." Drew snapped. Paige turned to send an admonishing look to her ex. Walter grimaced but shook his head to stop from snapped at the guy.

"But I do want to note, those stolen CIA files contained the identities of forty-three undercover operatives." He went into explaining how with Ralph's accidental stumble into the game on the dark net, he was able to set in motion the protection of an almost innumerable amount of lives. That the boy was a hero, and that if they were going to be mad they should direct it at Walter. That for what it was worth he would understand if they wanted to start over with regaining their trust in Walter. Paige offered him a sad smile.

"I'm glad he could help." Drew snarked. "I'm just not sure it good for him to grow up this fast." Walter nodded in agreement of the boy's father. He understood his stance.

"Ralph sees us using our heads for good." Walter explained to the ball player. "He's learning how to be a grown-up genius someday. We're not trying to make him a grown-up now." That was all he could offer the man. Drew nodded but turned his head to Paige.

"I'll met you downstairs." And he left the room. Walter let a sigh of relief.

Walter looked down at the floor. He so desperately wanted to reach out and touch Paige. Run a hand across her cheek, grab her hand, and wrap her up in hug. He wanted to trace his lips across her, savoring the taste of her lip gloss while feeling her respond to his mouth. The seductive moans she emitted when he would swipe his tongue across her bottom lip for access, and the way she would whimper when he would touch the sensitive spot on her lower back that would cause her to arch into his touch. Walter wanted to feel her fingers running through his hair, scratching his scalp. He wanted to feel her skin. But she stood, bottom lip trembling as the emotions of the day came falling from her shoulders. He was racked with guilt as he watched as she nearly fell apart, knowing it was from cracking the foundation of their relationship.

How was she to trust him?

"I'm aware I screwed up." Walter whispered.

"I just wish I could get a guarantee from you that this won't happen again." Paige said a lone tear danced in her eye lashes and she blinked it away. The flutter banished it from existence. Walter reached forward wanting to take her hand. She held off.

"I'm not sure I can give you one." Walter confessed. Assurances and promises did not exist in his world. Hard facts and evidence, and a promise to something that could not be measured or proven was not in his wheelhouse.

"I know you can't." Paige declared. "That's what makes this so hard. So what do I gamble on, Walter?" She asked earnestly. She needed something resolute from him. A notion to stake her life on. He smiled.

"I couldn't advise you; gambling is Toby's department." He tried to lighten the mood. Paige rolled her eyes and looked down dejectedly. He had deflected her offer, the door for him to walk through, and a chance. He noticed his misstep. "Paige, I care about this team, and our work, but what I care about most is giving Ralph a safe place to reach his potential. He has a lot of it."

"I know that, too." Paige said looking towards her son. But was this heartache worth his safety. Walter wanted to confess that she was also a major part of what he cared about, that her relationship was one of the most important in his life, but he was not ready for that kind of confession. Walter turned away, stopping short and turning back.

"Oh. Do you remember when you and Ralph turned up, and I gave him that riddle?" He asked hoping to bring a happy memory to the surface and maybe show her the importance she has played on his life. "What is a group of jellyfish called?"

"Yeah. A smack?" She answered a small smile formed on her face.

"If you want to give me one now, I would understand." He smiled and there it was. His smile. The one she shared with him during one of their quiet connecting moments. The one that would wasn't forced and seemed to brighten her entire face with barely any effort. She chuckled silently looking away for a moment and then back up. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"That's funny, Walter." Paige said making the connection of his joke. He smiled.

"I do try." He confessed trying to relay his deeper meaning.

"I know you do." Paige responded and he started to turn but Paige grabbed his arm. She took a step closer shocking the genius silent by wrapping her arms about his torso and pulled in close. Walter wrapped his arms about her torso, enveloping her into his embrace. He placed a kiss to the crown of her head and they remained tethered together allowing their emotions to release into their hold.

Savoring a few moments together.

***************8888888888888**************************

Meh whatever, I hoped you guys enjoyed. I have been writing this monster for hours. I was thinking of incorporating a cute Happy/Toby moment but I am tired. I don't know if many enjoyed this take of chapters. I just was inspired by the show. I will return to the normal entries.


	19. Chapter 19

Aftermath.

_Paige went on vacation. Paige went on vacation with Ralph. Paige went on a vacation with Ralph for a week. Paige and Ralph are gone for a week. Paige is gone for a week. _

_I miss them. _

_I really miss her. _

_**********88888888888**********_

Walter yawned as he climbed down the stairs and into the garage. It was Thursday, the day before the end of Paige's vacation and Walter was taking a personal day. Not in the way one might think. He was still going to work but he was going to dress in clothes that were comfortable, not comb his hair and also wear mismatching socks. He didn't understand American's fascination for matched socks. No matter the color or style, they still kept your feet clean and warm. He was rubbing his face, the sleep still lingering in his eyes. He almost stopped short when he entered the kitchen and saw his stool was occupied at the counter.

Occupied by the Paige Dineen, the individual that was supposed to be on the fifth day of her vacation. Walter cocked his head and puzzlement settled on his face. He noticed she was wearing one of those shirts that was long sleeve but had cutouts on the shoulders. Something about fashion, and another thing about women, he would never understand. Her skin tone seemed to be a healthy glow, so he figured she got some sun, and there were blonde strands in her hair. She was eating a bowl of frosted shredded wheat. His cereal.

The last of it.

Walter shook his head and moved into the kitchen letting his presence be known. He could feel her eyes focused on him but he went directly to the teapot.

"Are you going for a new look?" Paige asked taking in his attire. Dark sweat pants, a bright blue hoodie, and a lime green sock on his left foot and then a blue and white striped on his right. She put another spoon of shredded wheat to her mouth and she watched his fist tighten on the teapot handle. He was tense for a reason.

"What are you doing here?" Walter asked when he dropped the teapot to the stove top. He started the gas burner and then focused on Paige. He noticed that the skin on her nose was red, most likely from a sunburn. Walter stretched his arms over his head, his shirt riding up on his hips.

"I." Paige shook her head distracted by inch of flesh on the Scorpion leader. She was sad when his arms came back down, and allowed for his shirt to settle.

"I thought you were going to be gone for a week." Walter said and turned away as the teapot began to scream from the heat.

"Well, I am back early." Paige explained simply.

"And eating my cereal." Walter said looking at the bowl of half eaten breakfast. Paige glanced down at the bowl, she gave him a cheeky smile and took another bite. Slowly as if taunting her boss. Walter rolled his eyes and poured the water into the cup. The tea bag starting to diffuse the minute the water soaked the bag. Walter let it steep. "Did you have a nice vacation?"

Paige gave him a hand gesture to explain it was so/so. "It could have been better." She took another bite of cereal, savoring the bite and noticing the eyebrow arching. Paige had to restrain from rolling her eyes. Taking the last bite of the cereal and then pulled the bowl to her lips to drink the milk. Paige knew that how much it annoyed Walter to slurp the contents of the milk. She did it only to annoy him and that she did not particularly care for it but it was just to rile the genius.

Walter opened his mouth but shut it, stumped by her actions. It had been a long week, and an even longer month. After the ordeal with Ralph and the video game incident on the dark web, the pair had been distanced. They seemed to take a few steps back, being friendly acquaintances and barely any touches. The distance had difficult on Walter, he would reach for Paige when she would walk past, but he would stop his actions. He tried to work mostly with Happy and Sylvester, and having Paige remain at the garage. To keep her safe, and to keep him from being in an enclosed space. Paige, at first, was thankful of Walter's respect for her needing space. Then he started to distance her at work, keeping her on desk duty and answering phone. Her life was boxed in the four walls and she was beginning to feel stir crazy. So Paige decided she was going to take a week vacation. Travel down the coast, spend some time with a few friends at their summer place in Santa Barbara. Paige had made plans with Drew, so she could take Ralph for the first four days, and then Drew would come and the father and son would take off for the Grand Canyon for a week. Paige was going to spend the rest of the time with her friends but she grew restless.

And she missed Walter.

She missed his touch, his smile, the way his eyes would brighten when he got excited about a new idea, but mostly she missed his laugh. So she returned. With a plan to be mildly annoying until Walter made a move. Hence, the cereal, the stool and the comment about his attire. She knew nothing irked him more than some ribbing about his clothing. Paige hopped from the stool carrying the empty bowl and moved to the sink.

"Walter." Paige said as she placed the bowl to her sink and starting the faucet. "Your socks don't match." She smirked when she heard the sharp intake of breath, the slamming of a mug to the countertop and then felt a presence. A hand wrapped about her upper arm and Paige looked over her shoulder.

"What is it with you Americans and socks?" He snapped but his mouth fell upon her lips before she could respond to his question. Walter turned Paige, his hand on her hips and pressing her into the counter. Paige smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms about his neck. Paige tugged at the hair on the back of his neck while Walter turned them again so he was lining against the sink. Walter started to pull at her shirt, loosening it from her pants. Paige had already pulled his hoodie down off his shoulders and it dropped to the floor.

"Walter." Paige moaned as his lips left hers and trailed to her neck. He found the sensitive spot on his on her neck where it met her chin. His fingers were moving beneath her shirt, tracing patterns and design along her stomach. She arched into his touch as his thumb brushed across the silky cup of her bra. "Walter." Paige groaned yanking his head from her neck and brought them back to her lips. Walter chuckled but it was muffled against her lips. He backed them down the hall until her back made contact with a wall.

"Walter." Paige sighed as his lips started to trail away from her lips again and moved down her body. Her shirt was immediately tossed to the floor, as was his. "Walter."

"Busy." He said into her neck. One hand gripped her hip, the other moving to cup her jaw, encouraging her head back to allow him better access to her neck. She smiled at how focused he was in his attention to detail. Her hands were resting on his back, feeling some old scars. Paige pulled him closer wanting to feel more of his skin.

In the corner of her eye she noticed some movement. Walter's hand had moved from her hip and to her back. He started to toy with the clasp of her bra. "Walter." Paige tried to grab his attention. It was the screech that caught Walter's attention. He yanked his head back, looking to Paige but she seemed to be silently chuckling. Walter's hands on her stomach stilled and he dropped his head to her shoulder. Paige smiled into his ear mumbling words of apologies, kissing his hair line.

"Is this really the safest place to be conducting these activities?" Sylvester asked his hands clasped tightly and he seemed to be looking in any direction but towards Walter and Paige. For their propriety and his prudish mind.

"Paige." Walter rasped against her neck.

"Ralph is with Drew for the next four days in Arizona." Paige said she felt him kiss her neck. He scooped up their discarded clothing, tossing his hoodie in her direction. He remained standing blocking her body as she pulled his arms through the sleeves and then helped her zip the sides together. He kissed her nose and then pulled his shirt over his head.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the kitchen.

They spent the remainder of her vacation in her apartment.

*****************888888888********************

Fin…

A cute little ficlet to keep you guys happy.


	20. Chapter 20

You can all thank WriterFreak001 for this story. I have been struggling with ideas for Walter and Paige. Mostly because I have all these other projects and thoughts that it gets hard to sift through which is for what and who is for when. Turn that about and you will understand what is going on in my imagination. So, for a birthday present from myself to all of your, hopefully I have this on the 26th, which is my birthday, I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you are going through withdrawals of my story, go check out WriterFreak001. Pretty fantastic story there.

I don't own Scorpion.

The song that I will be jamming to this entire chapter is Crazy by Kat Dahlia. It is absolutely breathtaking and raw.

*****888888*****

_One of my favorite sounds is Paige singing. She has this habit, or tick that if she gets a song stuck in her head she has to listen to the same song over. Hours on end until she gets sick of it and cannot listen to it anymore. It's Crazy. _

Toby was sitting in the garage tapping to the beat of the song. It was a powerful upbeat tempo for a song. It wasn't one of his hard rock records but this was pretty gritty. By the sound of the singer's voice, he knew the artist was probably an eight on his scale of ten for hot girls. All were compared to the one and only Happy Quinn, but he would never confess to that. He looked over at the resident mechanic who was also bobbing her head to the jam. She was impressively understanding to Paige's random tick.

**88**

_The People Liaison showed up at the garage a bit peeved and wound up with nervous energy. Toby wondered if Walter had stuck his foot in his mouth again but Paige had taken the weekend to spend time with Ralph, and Walter had remained at the garage or at the hospital visiting Megan. _

_Walter was still upstairs when Paige entered and started to work on the office paperwork. She was setting about organizing files when he finally descended to the garage. A smile spread across his face, as it did whenever he saw Paige in the morning. _

_He noticed her distress immediately, and moved hastily to her side. Standing idly by, not wanting to disrupt her train of thought as she was counting aloud as she placed the pages down in an order known to her. He kept his hands behind his back; knowing from a previous confession that she found his hands distracting. Walter smiled at memory. He had proceeded to test her theory like an experiment. Walter touched her softly at random moment during the dinner, varying in time and position to see if it caused different reactions. Times she groaned, moments she moaned, and at points she touched back with a passionate force igniting a constant burn between the pair. As if his touch was pyrophoric. _

_He smiled at the memory, and reached his index finger out to touch the sliver of skin showing on her hip. Paige's had shifted on her body as she bent over placing pages on the correct pile. He knew the nascent response the flesh pad of his finger would do to Paige. But just as his finger made contact he heard her soft humming. _

_"__Paige." He said softly but it still caused her to jump as she did not hear his approach. She was zoned in on the task, and did not hear the foot falls of her boss turned lover. _

_"__Walter!" She said the two pages in her hands flew to the ground, dancing as the terminal velocity was slowed down by the drag of gravity. Or what Paige would call float to the ground. But Walter didn't see the romance in those words. _

_He smiled sheepishly at catching her off guard. It was typically the other way around. He smirked when he let his hand reach out to hold her hip. Paige leaned into his gesture. "Were you just humming the song Megan played for you last week?"_

_Walter had taken Ralph and Paige to visit Megan. The group had gone to the beach for a picnic and some fun in the sun. It was a rare day off, and Walter wanted to spend it with his favorite people. The rest of the team was going to a convention in Nevada, so it gave the rest some private time. Walter was playing with Ralph while Paige shared stories with Megan about college. Megan had played a song she stumbled upon while surfing ITunes during therapy. Some song where the girl said the word crazy in a repetitive motion. Not Walter's favorite, but he didn't listen closely enough. _

_Paige nodded. "I can't get it out of my head." She confessed. "I have had been listening to it all weekend. Ralph told me that if I listened to it once more he would run away." Walter chuckled at the extreme measures of the ten year old. "It's not funny. It's frustrating." He gave her a soft smile, reaching his other hand up to cup her cheek. _

_"__Awe. Paige you are having a genius tick." Walter said swiping his thumb across her cheek bone. He moved closer, giving her a quick peck on the nose and then untangled his arms from her. "We all suffer from them."_

_He started to walk to the kitchen when he heard her following. "What is a genius ticket?"_

_"__Genius tick." Walter corrected and moved about the kitchen grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. He figured she would want a cup of coffee. "It's a Tobyism to describe a manifestation for a certain object, need, and person." He glanced at her warmly when he said the last word, sending her a heated look which caused her to flush. "To normal people, with simple intelligent quotient, it is something like being obsessed with something. Such as a food, or song in your case. To a genius we can go off the deep end."_

_"__The rabbit hole." Paige asked softly and Walter nodded. Not wanting to dote too much thought on his genius tick. He had a few. His need to find a cure for Megan. His afflation of manipulating light fragments. Playing Call of Duty. Kissing Paige. The last was his favorite. Kissing Paige was like waking up and stretching. Complete satisfaction as the muscles stretched to distort the mackle sleep from his mind. He moved to her side, needing to partake in his genius tick. Walter angled Paige's head before descending to her lips. Paige smiled into the kiss, tasting the remnants of his tooth paste. Minty fresh. _

_Toby entered the room in search of coffee. Walter moved back to his previous ministrations. _

_"__Morning all." He said noticing the pair. "What are we all discussing?"_

_Paige rolled her eyes. "Walter thinks I am suffering from a manifestation of a song. It's just stuck in my head." Walter busied himself with making the coffee to each preference. Walter liked his black and strong while Paige preferred hers with sugar, vanilla creamer and milk. _

_"__Well since I am classically trained to diagnose such things, let's see if it is just that." Toby said perching himself on the empty stool next to Paige. Walter passed her the mug which she took without looking in his direction. Toby pulled out a pen light from his pocket. "Lean your head back and keep your eyes back." He flashed the light across her irises, watching as the pupils danced at the intrusive brightness. He held his thumb to the pressure point on her wrist and counted to twenty. These actions were just a periphrasis, to build on the joke Toby was playing on Paige. _

_"__Uh. Toby?" Paige asked but he stilled her words as he held up a finger to silence her. _

_"__Now, when did this song get stuck in your head?" He asked dropping her hand, and it wound itself back around her mug. Toby accepted a mug from Walter made to his preference. Weak, yet flavorful. Just like how he was in Happy's hands. _

_"__I heard it when we went to the beach last Saturday with Megan." Paige explained wondering what he was getting to. _

_He let out a sigh. "And have you had trouble easing the words from your mind?" _

_"__What do you mean?" She asked looking to Walter who had a mug to his mouth. _

_"__Would you say you have listened to this song more than five times since you heard it on the beach?" Toby asked bypassing her own question. Paige thought for a moment and nodded as a response. "Are there any cultural significance to the words in your present day life?"_

_"__Toby, what the hell?" Paige snapped. _

_The behaviorist chuckled. He put his hand against her cheek again, tilting her head and he flashed his pen light one more time. "You will be fine." Paige blinked four times. "I would say you are suffering from a mild case of parasympathetic overload of the cerebral cortex. But the dilation response, and your blood pressure does not have me concerned at all." Walter turned to hide his laughter. He knew that Toby was playing a joke on Paige. "You should be better after a few hours." _

_"__What the hell is going in here?" _

_****8888*****_

It was Happy that interrupted the joke causing Walter to start out right laughing at the entire situation. Paige's distressed face, Toby's distressed face and then Happy who was eyeing the pair with mild jealousy. He couldn't restrain himself. Then Paige slugged Toby in the side with a soft fist. It was explained that everyone suffers from the constant song in the head. The trick was to overload your system with the song until the song caused you annoyance. Happy confessed to listening Carly Rae Jespen's 'Call Me Maybe' ninety-seven times before being able to shut off the warbling.

So, there they were halfway through the morning. The musical notes of Kat Dahlia's 'Crazy' blasting through the building's sound system. Happy seemed to enjoy the song, commenting that it was a better one to have in her head.

Paige was singing along which made Walter just sit back and watch. There were moments on certain lyrics she would glance to him. The part about keeping the shirt just so she could smell his cologne. She blushed at the memory of Walter finding his shirt stuffed beneath pillow one weekend. She confessed that it helped her sleep when he stayed at the garage.

It's just crazy.

*****88888*****

It wasn't until late in the afternoon did the song get to Paige's breaking point. She had been nodding her head to the beat, humming along and at one point talked Sylvester and Toby into creating a dance. It was not much but a few steps forward, a shaking of some hips and pointing a finger from the left to right. Sylvester fell over twice and Toby had shit for timing. But Walter just sat back and observed the progression of the day, noticing how each repeat of the song seemed to wear on Paige. Then there was the scream.

"Just turn the damn thing off." She bellowed and Toby jumped for joy. "I can't listen to it one more time."

"Pay up." He said holding his hand out to Sylvester who forked over a twenty. Paige rolled her eyes, she was used to the team placing different bets on her, and it was less of an irritant. Toby hit the pause button as Walter made his way to Paige's side. "Thanks darling, I had you pegged on the dot. One hundred and twenty times before you cracked."

"Toby." Walter said taking Paige's hand and started to lead her out of the garage. "Shut the hell up." He slammed the door and cut of the cackle coming from the behaviorist. Walter walked Paige to her car, his fingers lace through hers offering a sympathetic comfort. It was when they got to the door that Paige shoved him against the car.

Paige moved closer bringing her face centimeters from his, and raising her hands to the sides of his face. Walter's eyes wavered from her eyes, to her lips and back to her eyes. "Is it crazy all that makes sense is you?"

Walter smiled at the familiar lyric. He had heard it over a hundred times today.

"Tell me, cause it's blowing my mind. Tell me, cause I don't understand." Paige said kissing his cheeks, trailing to his chin and up to his lips. She swiped her tongue across his lips but moved back ending the kiss swiftly. "How someone just can walk into your life-

"And everything before them you forget." Walter finished turning the pair and pinned Paige to the door of the car. He leaned down and captured her lips in his own, her fingers moved from his face and wrapped about his neck. Settling to carding her fingers into the hair on his neck. Walter wrapped his own hands about her waist, his fingers causing trails of heat on her skin.

He pulled back. "I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you." Her smile warmed his soul and she pulled him back to her lips for another searing kiss.

****8888****

Fin.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
